Deux fins part2 : La vraie première année
by Kyarah
Summary: En arrêt Suite de DEUX FINS Chapitre 23
1. Ça commence bien!

Chapitre 1 : Ça commence bien! 

Rebonjour tout le monde!! Au cas ou ça vous intéresserait, j'ai passé de belles fins de vacances (je suis allée à _La Ronde_). Hum... Donc, voici la suite de Deux Fins ; _Deux fins : La vraie première année_.

Vous retrouverez Grey et compagnie, ainsi que de nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre.

Enjoy!

  
  
**Résumé partie 1 : **

1970 est une année importante car elle marque la naissance de Lyra Black, fille de Méléane et Antonio Black, sœur cadette de Sirius Black. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que Sirius est en cinquième année, Mr et Mrs Black sont tués par des mangemorts. La petite Lyra qui déjeunait sagement avec son elfe de maison, Mimara, sont attaqués par d'autres mangemorts le même jour. Heureusement, les mangemorts arrivent et Lisa McClaw l'emmemène à Poudlard rencontrer son parrain, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier fait venir Sirius, qui éclate dans une rage noire, vite calmée par les sanglots de Lyra qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

L'année scolaire terminée, Lily et James mariés et heureux, toute la joyeuse ribambelle de diplômés travaillent… sauf Remus, qui se cherche désespérément un job. Lyra, âgée de neuf ans, vit avec son frère et le loup-garou, dont elle ignore le sort. C'est lors d'une sortie au parc, ponctuée par une nouvelle attaque de mangemort, qu'elle apprend la condition de son baby-sitter favori. Voyant celui-ci sur le point d'être tué, elle s'interpose. Alors qu'elle allait être capturée, Sirius et une brigade d'aurors apparaissent. Le chef des mangemorts lance un sort de bouclier sur l'enfant, qui reste près d'un Remus à moitié consient.

Sirius, épaullé de James, tue le chef des mangemorts. Libérée de sa bulle bleue, Lyra cherche à porter secours à Remus, qui s'est évanouit. Sirius et James le transportent à l'hôpital. Le lendemain, Sirius et James parlent du coma de Remus, et James fait allusion à leur première année, où Remus avait tenté de se suicider. Sirius, borné à ne rien entendre, est sauvé par Lyra qui a un problème de jupe ; la bleue ou la rouge ? Rendus à Sainte-Mangouste, Mimy Weasley, l'infirmière de Remus, prend Sirius à part et l'emmène dans la section des morts, où l'attend le cadavre de Kathleen Weasley, sa fiancée et jeune sœur de Mimy.

Un an plus tard, le trente et un juillet, lors de la naissance de Harry James Potter, Remus sort enfin de son coma.

En 1981, Lyra entre enfin à Poudlard. Le jour d'Halloween a lieu un bal costumé, Dumbledore reçoit un hibou annonçant la destruction de Voldemort. Il demande alors à sa filleulle de le rejoindre à son bureau. Intriguée, Lyra laisse Melissa Browkes et Bill Weasley. Là, elle voit Remus qui lui remet un pendentif qui appartenait à Lily et un livre qui appartenait à James. Elle apprend alors leur mort et la trahison de son frère.

Un peu avant sa septième année, Lyra revoit Remus, qui avait coupé tous les ponts avec elle. Elle s'invente un personnage dont Remus s'entiche. C'est juste lorsqu'il l'embrasse que la jeune Gryffondor se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Dumbledore la dévoile et Lyra s'enferme dans sa chambre. Durant le nuit, la jeune fille sort et elle trouve Remus. Là, ils s'avouent leurs sentiments respectifs et il se marient quelques années plus tard.

En 1990 naît leur fille, Grey Samantha Lupin. Remus les quitte pour aller enseigner à Poudlard trois ans après. Lors de son retour, il apprend à Lyra l'innocence de Sirius. Cette dernière éclate en sanglots en lui disant qu'elle le savai et lui reproche qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru si elle lui avait annoncé plus tôt.

L'année d'après, Sirius vient trouver refuge auprès de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Il ignore alors que le loup-garou est marié à sa jeune sœur.

En 1997, Lyra et Remus vont tous deux enseigner à Poudlard, la première les Duels et le deuxième les Défences contre les forces du mal. Ils emmenent leur fille avec eux et Lyra et Grey font une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle, la petite reprochant à sa mère de très mal chanter. Plus tard, on offre à Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, qui est mangemort espion pour Dumbledore, d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Sirius, Remus et Lyra font partis. Ils acceptent sans tarder.

Lors d'un cours de DFCM, Pansy Parkinson apprend à Grey que son père est un loup-garou. Cette dernière le prend très mal et se cache dans un trou dans le mur. C'est Severus Rogue qui l'en fait sortir et qui la sermonne. Plus tard, Lyra demande à son vieil ami d'être le parrain de sa fille, et c'est avec réticence que Severus accepte.

Puisque le parc est recouvert d'une bonne épaisseur de neige, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Grey se livrent à une bataille de boules de neige. Alors que les adolescents discutent, Grey disparaît dans la forêt interdite. Paniqués, les quatre pré adultes se séparent. Pendant ce temps, Grey avait découvret Buck, caché dans la forêt Interdite. Elle l'enfourche et il la mène au cœur de la forêt, dans une belle prairie où plusieurs licornes entourent un ange, qui prend possession du corps de Grey. Elle est retrouvée par Drago et elle réunit tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le bureau de son fondateur.

Là, elle leur présente le futur s'ils tuent Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de Grey était enfermé dans le néant où l'ange, Alew, lui promet que rien n'arrivera aux membres. Pendant que les adultes préparent le réveillon de Noël, Grey se retrouve seule avec Drago qui lui conte une histoire. La petite lui demande d'être son grand-frère et Drago accepte. 

Vers la fin de l'année, Voldemort attaque finalement Poudlard. Drago ordonne à Grey de rester cacher dans Beria, la chambre de collégienne de Lyra. Remus et Lyra lui rendent visite et ils se mèlent à la bataille. Sa trahison découverte, Drago doit se retirer à Poudlard car il est blessé. Lyra le soigne et il rejoint Grey dans sa chambre. Ginny, sous les ordres de Harry et de Ron, était dans le Hall du château et soignait les blessés. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione usent d'un puissant sortilège sur Voldemort, qui pert ses pouvoirs et qui, sous la folie, tue Lucius Malefoy et se tue par erreur. Le combat prend ainsi fin. Les survivant du côté du défunt Dumbledore font le ressencement des morts. Lyra, seule dans la forêt Interdite, est suivit par Evelyn, qui lui apprend son amour pour Remus. Karm pousse la jeune Lupin dans le vide. La vie s'échappe d'elle pendant la chute.

  
**

Chapitre 1  
Ça commence bien!

**  
Il fait chaud. Très chaud. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de mettre sa robe noire. Son uniforme. Le noir absorbe la lumière du soleil. Elle cuirait! 

Elle n'a pas dit _Au revoir _à son père. Elle va le revoir à l'école. Et depuis la mort de sa mère, elle a toujours redouté les adieux. Elle les détestes. Elle avait envie de pleurer juste à y penser. Dire adieu lui donnait mal au coeur.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait gardé contact avec tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard. Avec tous ceux avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Puisque son père avait gardé son emploi à Poudlard, elle restait avec son frère de coeur de début septembre à début juillet. Il accueillait aussi sa propre mère, de temps en temps. Il était le seul à ne pas travailler à Poudlard comme professeur après la remise de son diplôme. Il aurait été un bon professeur de Duel.

_Comme maman_..., songea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regarda les champs verts ou dorés défiler devant ses yeux de la même couleur. Trop absorbée par son observation, elle n'entendit pas la porte coulissante s'ouvrir sur deux personnes ; un garçon et une fille.

La fille avait des cheveux blonds qui ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils avaient des reflets argent et or. Ses yeux noisette à reflets vert forêt étaient encerclés d'une monture de lunettes en plastique. Elle avait un livre très épais coincé sous un bras mince et frappé de coups de soleil. Elle n'avait pas dut se mettre de crème solaire durant l'été. Dommage. On pouvait facilement deviner sa peau, lorsqu'elle n'était pas rougie, d'un blanc crème.

La garçon, lui, avait des cheveux brun qui tombaient en léger dégradé jusqu'au milieu de son cou, plus bas que les oreilles, et il arborait une peau bronzée. Il était habillé en parfait moldu -peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment?- et il faisait tourner un ballon de football américain entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient bleu pétrole à reflets bleu pâle.

Ce fut lui qui entra le permier. Il ne vit qu'une fille de son âge assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, s'intéressant au paysage, les chevilles croisées et un grimoire entre les mains. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncés qui lui arrivaient plus bas que les épaules. Elle lui sembla très jolie, à première vue.

  
- On peut s'asseoir?

  
La fille aux cheveux châtains sursautta.

  
- Quoi? émit-elle faiblement en levant sur eux ses beaux yeux.

- Bah, ouais! S'asseoir! Comme ça! s'exclama la blonde.

  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit lévier sa malle et elle la rangea dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Le garçon s'assit en face d'elle, l'air insécur et amusé.

  
- Au fait, mon nom est Taylor Frances, mais en entier c'est Taylor Liz Frances. J'adore mon nom! Hé hé! Mais... Comme on ne dit jamais le Liz ou presque -comme quand ma mère est fâchée par exemple- (La fille au bord de la fenêtre refoulla quelques larmes rebelles) vous voyez? Donc, moi c'est Taylor Frances, sourit la blonde. Alors, vous, vous êtes qui? Car vos têtes ne me disent absolument rien! Donc, vos noms, votre âge, si vous êtes enfants de moldus ou de sorciers. Moi, onze ans, fille de sorciers. Ma grand-mère était une sorcière fille de moldus.

  
Cela prit un peu de temps aux deux autres adolescents pré-pubères à tout analiser.

  
- Alexandre Mark Clymer. Ma mère est française, d'où mon nom. Elle est moldue, tout comme mon père. Sinon, on m'apelle Alexandre ou Alex et j'ai onze ans aussi. Et toi? 

- Heu... Grey Samantha Lupin, onze ans, parents sorciers de pure souche.

  
Grey savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Taylor et Alexandre. À cause de ce satané don que l'ange lui avait donné. Il fallait toujours que tout aie un lien avec Voldemort, la bataille finale... toujours. La mort de sa mère... La joie d'Evelyn. Toujours.

Taylor posa une main sur son épaule. Vraiment, cette fille était spéciale. Spontanée, pleine d'entrain... Une boute-en-train!

  
- Hé... Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-elle.

- Si, c'est juste que... Je n'avais pas hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

- Retourner? Tu as doublé? demanda Alexandre.

- Idiot! On entre à Poudlard à onze ans. Pas avant! soupira Taylor.

  
Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à un inconnu, Taylor s'excusa. Elle était peut-être toujours de bonne humeur au point de dire des choses sans s'en rendre compte, mais si elle disait quelque chose qui aurait pu être blessant, elle s'excusait. Pas que le "idiot" était une insulte, mais la personne pouvait le prendre à plusieurs degrés.

  
- Alors?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- On a tout notre temps! répliqua Alexandre.

- Je sais... Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance, éluda Grey.

- Oh...

  
Taylor soupira mais elle retrouva rapidement le sourire. Elle se retourna pour fouiller dans sa malle. Elle en sortit un sac de toile gris. Elle approcha la table et elle vida le contenu du sac sur le meuble.

  
- Échecs?

  
Alexandre leva un sourcil et Grey sourit.

  
- Non merci. Je n'ai jamais été très bonne à ce jeu.

- Alexandre?

- Heu... je veux bien.

- Ouais! C'est partit!

  
Taylor plaça les pions avec une rapidité déconcertante et ils commencèrent leur jeu. Lorsqu'une des pièces de Taylor explosa un fou d'Alexandre, il sursautta.

  
- C'est barbare ça! Les pièces sont brisées, maintenant! s'exclama-t-il en prenant entre ses doigts les reste de la pièce.

- Pas du tout! _Reparo_, fit Grey en amorçant un geste de la baguette magique.

  
Les morceaux se recollèrent automatiquement.

  
- Wow! Je me sens inférieur, je ne connais rien à la magie. Au lieu d'essayer de m'informer, j'ai joué avec encore plus d'acharnement au foot. J'aurais pas dût. Mais personellement, j'aime mieux les sports que les études.

- Harry a permit aux premières années de jouer au Quiddich dans les équipes. Seulement, ils ne peuvent avoir que peu de chances d'être choisis. Les enfants de moldus le plus souvent. Les enfants de sorciers qui ont été élevé dans la sorcellerie ont plus de chances.

- Harry...

- Potter. Le directeur. Oui, je le connais, son parrain est mon oncle, le frère de maman.

- Sirius Black?

- Oui, soupira Grey.

  
Puis elle reporta son attention dehors. Sur la banquette devant elle, Alexandre se coucha et il se mit à faire voler son ballon et à le rattraper. Taylor avait retiré ses lunettes et, appuyée contre le mur, elle s'était assoupie.

Alexandre s'ennuyait. Ce voyage aurait pu être intéressant, mais non. Il était coincé avec deux fille. L'une muette comme une carpe et l'autre dormait. Biensûr, il aurait pu refuser le privilège de venir à la grande écolde de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais il était curieux et il aurait bien aimé frimer devant Renaud, les muscles de son équipe de foot.

  
- Je vais me promener, annonça-t-il.

  
Grey leva la tête.

  
- Vraiment? La dame au chariot va bientôt arriver. Si tu as faim... Je peux aussi en prendre pour toi.

- Prendre quoi?

- T'es bête ou quoi? rit Grey. Des friandises. Des bonbons, quoi!

- Je vais rester finalement.

  
Alexandre se trouvait vraiment idiot.

  
- Je rêve ou tu sors du silence?

  
Grey fit la moue et il sourit. Lupin répondit à son sourire tandis qu'il se recouchait sur sa banquette.

  
- Je n'ai rien à dire, ni à raconter. Je préfère écouter. Mais quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, je suis une vraie pipelette. Et toi?

- Je ne crois pas que les trucs moldus vont t'intéressser.

- J'aime bien apprendre. Et puis, j'ai vécut à moitié-moitié dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Mais... je déteste étudier, je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes en plus. Je préfère l'escrime. Ma mère en faisait. Elle était prof de Duel à Poudlard.

- Était?

- Elle est morte.

- Désolé.

  
Ils se turent. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et la porte laissa la place à un garçon et à une fille. Ils étaient identiques. Mêmes cheveux brun presque noir et mêmes yeux violets foncés à reflets bleu nuit. Non. Le garçon avait une légère touche d'argent dans son iris. Mais tellement petite qu'on ne la voyait que lorsqu'on plongeait notre regard dans le sien... ce qui n'arrivait qu'occasionellement.

  
- Tiens tiens! Lupin! Ça fait longtemps! s'exclama la fille avec un rictus.

- Gwenaldite Cores, Darien Cores, les jumeaux maquiavéliques! Gwen! Quelle surprise! Ton quotient intellectuel a été assez élevé pour te faire entrer à Poudlard? s'étonna Grey. Harry est vraiment trop bon, finit-elle en hochant la tête.

  
Gwenaldite serra les poings mais Darien sourit et il fit un baisemain à Grey. Les yeux de Gwenaldite lancèrent des éclairs, ou plutôt, des "_Avada Kedavra_". Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Lupin et Darien seraient déjà morts et enterrés. 

Gwenaldite avait toujours rivalisé avec Grey, et ce, depuis leur rencontre deux ans plus tôt.

  
- Chère Grey, je suis heureux de te revoir.

  
Grey resta de marbre. Leur venue aussi, elle l'avait prévue. Darien Cores, le beau ténébreux aux yeux d'améthisme. Sa soeur, Gwenaldite, très belle aussi, mais au coeur aussi dur que la pierre. La seule chose qui les différenciait, Grey et elle.

Alexandre observa le débat. Grey semblait bien les connaître, ces jumeaux. Mais elle ne semblait pas apprécier Gwen-machin-truc.

Darien détacha ses lèvre de la main de Grey et il remarqua enfin Alexandre qui était toujours couché sur la banquette. Il observa ses vêtements.

  
- Tiens! Un fils de moldu! dit-il avec joie et dégoût.

  
Il avait fait attention à ses paroles. Grey était très vive de corps et d'esprit.

Taylor finit par se réveiller en émettant un long bâillement.

  
- Frances! Bonjour, reine de la paresse! s'exclama Gwenaldite.

- Cores, grande souveraine du royaume des faces de bouse de dragon, je te salue! dit Taylor sur un ton léger.

  
Décidément, les trois filles se détestaient, nota Alexandre.

  
- Ça vous dérange de dégager? Ça sent mauvais depuis que tu es là! continua Taylor avec entrain.

  
Mais ses yeux noisette devenus noirs mentaient son ton léger et jovial. Il était dangereux de se frotter à elle. Il en était sûrement de même avec Grey.

  
- J'allais le faire. Je refuse de rester plus longtemps avec la fille d'un monstre...

  
BANG!

Le poing de Grey était partit à toute vitesse. Gwenaldite chancella et elle tomba dans les bras de son jumeau qui était devenu livide. Du sang sortait à gros bouillon de son nez fin.

  
- Malade! T'es une malade!

- N'insulte - jamais, au - grand - jamais - plus, mon - père, dit Grey en articulant clairement chaque mot.

  
La voix de Grey tremblait mais son poing, toujours levé et prêt à frapper, ne tremblait pas. Taylor se leva et elle baissa le bras rigide de Lupin et elle l'immobilisa afin qu'elle ne fasse pas autre chose de stupide. Darien et sa soeur partirent, mais avant de fermer la porte, Darien glissa : 

  
- J'aime les tigresses... Oups! Les _louves_...

  
Et la porte se referma sur eux.

  
**Réponse aux reviews :**

Vous avez presque tous réagit de la même façon : J'aime pas Evelyn, Pauvre tout le monde... 

**Relena : **Merci

**Hermione99 : **S'envoler sur un balai? Je ne me souviens pas que Lyra ai été bien à l'aise sur un balai... Et du temps qu'il arrive, ce serait déjà trop tard. J'espère que tu t'en es remise (avec le temps... lol)

**La Skotchée : **Aïe! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas étoufée dans tes sanglots! Je ne penses pas que ce soit _horriblement_ triste, mais bon...

**Aria Lupin : **De rien!

**Hedouwi : **Ouap, la vie continue. Pourquoi, t'as pas hâte à la rentrée? Ça te traumatise? Pas moi! :D Moi j'adore la rentrée (pas le devoirs par contre...)

**Drafina Malfoy : **Bah, tu peux la maganer tant que tu veux, mais me la ramener en un morceau, d'accord??

**alana chantelune : **Hem.. Lupin a 10 ans de plus que Lyra. Un Drago/Grey?? Naon, je pense pas. J'ai déjà une idée de couple pour lui.

**Lunenoire : **Ouais... Bah, moi aussi je l'aimais bien aussi, Lyra.

**lyra.b : **Si Lyra revient? Hum... Je sais pas... Je verrais.

**Lune d'argent et Étoile du soir : **HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!! *Se cache* J'VEUX VIVRE!!! Hum... Jetée, ça veut dire quoi?? C'est une expression française, non? Je comprends pas... Je vais te dire comme à Drafina, je peux vous la prêter pour que vous la maganiez, mais je la reveux en un morceau...

**Gay Boy : **Oups! C'est que, mes autres fics, je les tapes sur Microsoft Word, qui souligne les fautes, mais celle-ci, je la tape sur le Bloc-Notes, donc, , , , , , , etc... Y'a aussi que je ne me relissais pas...

  
Gros bisous à tout le monde!!   
  



	2. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard

  
  
**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : **Ahhh!! C'est la fin du monde! Un message important! Ahhh! Ne vous énervez pas, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dût mettre ce chapitre... Mais ça ne me tentais pas de faire un résumé de la première partie. Mais je l'ai finalement fait, et vous pouvez le voir au début du chapitre 1. Attention, il est looooooooooooooong! Et puis, les résumés, c'est pas mon fort... Mias je crois qu'il est assez bien détaillé.

  
  
**

Chapitre 2  
Retour à Poudlard

**  
Taylor força Grey à s'asseoir. Mais une fois assise, un champ de protection entoura Grey et repoussa la blonde. Taylor dût alors s'asseoir à côté d'Alexandre.

  
- Vous aviez l'air de bien les connaîtres, se risqua prudemment Alexandre, je me trompe?

  
Grey enroula une mèche de cheveux châtains autour de ses doigts et elle leva ses yeux dioptase vers Taylor. Les yeux de Grey, déjà très beaux, avaient aussi embellis. L'or de ses yeux et l'émeraude étaient devenus plus prononcés. L'éclat émeraude n'était plus, il était encore plus beau, comme la pierre précieuse rare, la dioptase.

  
- Oui et non, dit finalement Taylor en posant ses lunettes sur sa tête. Miss Cores est une chipie de première et Mr son frère est un bourreau des coeurs. Moi, je dis qu'il faut éviter de s'y frotter. Vous connaissez les Malefoy?

  
_Ça y est, elle va dire du mal de Drago_, pensa Grey en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard se reporta sur la fenêtre.

  
- Avant leur chute, ils étaient très puissants, hautains, et ils inspiraient la peur à la plus part des sorciers. On dit que Lucius Malefoy était le bras droit de Voldemort, mais qu'il urait été tué par son maître en servant de bouclier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Difettoso Cores, leur père, a prit en main tous les postes qu'occupait Lucius Malefoy. Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas reprendre en main ce que son père faisait. Il a en fait disparut de la circulation. Il ne travaille pas au Ministère, en tout cas, conclut Taylor.

- Oh... dit Alexandre.

- Moi, je dis que Drago a bien fait.

- Quoi?

  
Ils se tournèrent vers Grey qui était tournée vers la fenêtre, une main dans la vitre. Elle observait le ciel se teinter peu à peu de rose et d'orange, faisant ressortir le doré de ses yeux. Ses deux compagnons -amis?- ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux. 

  
- Je disais que Drago avait bien fait de ne pas suivre les traces de son père. Il avait bien faillit le faire, mais... il ne l'a pas fait. Puisque papa travaille à Poudlard en tant que professeur et que la maison est vide, c'est Drago qui m'hébergeait de septembre à début juillet. Et c'est aussi lui qui m'a apprit le maniement d'une épée pour la défence. À ma demande.

  
Grey avait insisté sur le "à ma demande". Drago Malefoy n'était pas un monstre. Mais les autres ne voient que ce qu'ils ne veulent voir. Si son grand frère de coeur avait un jour été un monstre -oui, à ses premières années à Poudlard- il s'était rattrapé et il n'était pas comme son père. Et il ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

Elle rougit et Taylor éclata de rire.

  
- Tu nous montreras? May m'a dit qu'on avait ça qu'en sixième et septième année.

- Je sais. Mais je tiens à être aussi bonne que l'était ma mère.

  
Alexandre se sentit embarassé. Il était sûr qu'elles allaient commencer une discution de filles, mais non, elles se tournèrent vers lui.

  
- Et toi, tu as hâte d'arriver à Poudlard?

- Ouais. Ça va faire changement du monde heu...

- Moldu? proposa Taylor.

- Ouais. Moldu.

  
Grey émit un léger rire. Elle était si heureuse! Il y avait des années qu'elle ne s'était plus mêlée à des jeunes de son âge! Dans son journal, ce soir, elle écrirait à l'intérieur, ça, c'était sûr!

La dame au chariot finit par passer. Les deux sorcières prirent de tout et elles conseillèrent Alexandre qui regardait d'un air indécis les bonbons de toutes les couleurs. Puis, finalement, il trouva son bonheur... enfin, il croyait.

Tout en savourant sa Chocoballe, Grey observait les faits et gestes d'Alexandre. Le garçon plongea finalement sa main dans un carton de Bertie Crochue et il en sortit une brune.

_Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit chocolat_, sourit Grey en levant les yeux au plafond. Comme elle l'avait prévut, ce n'était pas du tout chocolat. Aussi, Taylor et elle éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage d'Alexandre prendre une teinte verdâtre.

  
- Pouah! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Hem... Crotte de chien ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Je n'en prendrais plus, grimaça le garçon.

- Mais il y en a qui sont très bons.

  
Grey lui nomma diverses saveurs et Alexandre retrouva le sourire.

  
- Moi, j'ai jamais eu de chance. J'imagine que je vais toujours en prendre comme celui que je viens de manger.

- Le truc, c'est d'y goûter avant, pas de les engloutir sans les avoir observés, dit Taylor en plongeant sa mains dans une boîte. C'est ce qui est d'amusant dans ces sucreries. On ne sait jamais sur quelle saveur on va tomber. Moi, j'en fais une collection au pipi de troll.

- Ils ont ça! s'étrangla Grey.

- Ouais. Ça goûte l'huile. Oh! J'en ai trouvé une à la guimauve. Vous la voulez? Moi j'aime pas trop ça, alors...

- Moi je la veux bien, dit Alexandre.

- O.K.!

  
Grey rit et elle ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Elle les adorait de plus en plus, ces deux-là. Au moins, elle connaîtrait des élèves de son âge!

o0o0o0o0o

Le train s'arrêta au quai de Pré-au-lard quelques heures plus tard. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, affraya quelques nouveaux venus. Et la grosse voix sortie des ténèbres ne les aida pas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voix et Grey soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que Ronald Weasley qui avait transformé sa voix grâce à un sortilège.

Hagrid avait prit sa retraite durant l'été 1998 pour s'installer dans les montagnes avec Olympe Maxime où ils avaient eu une fille qu'ils avaient nommée Karla Bella Hagrid.

Bref, toute souriante, Grey se plaça derrière l'homme roux.

  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais garde-chasse!

- Non, je suis prof de métamorphoses. Mais c'est moi qui fait la traversée des barques pour les première année. Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Hagrid, mais je ne suis pas si mauvais. Non?

- C'est sûr.

  
Ron lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers tous les autres nouveaux élèves.

  
- Je ne veux pas plus de quatre élèves par baques. Pas cinq. Quatre. La traversée ne devrait pas être longue, puisqu'il ne pleut pas. Vous êtes chanceux.

  
Soudain, une fine pluie de mit à tomber.

  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Allez, allez!

  
Grey suivit Alexandre et Taylor. Un autre garçon, tout petit ils auraient pu lui donner huit ans, embarqua avec eux. Une fois les barques pleines, ils se mirent à avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apperçurent les tours de Poudlard, tout illuminé. Personne ne put retenir une grande exclamation. Le château était vraiment magnifique.

Ils débarquèrent sur la rive et ils montèrent les marches du palier.

  
- C'est ici que je vous laisse. Mais le professeur Weasley devrait bientôt arriver.

- Mais je suis là depuis cinq minutes, mon cher, dit une tête brune.

- Ah! Oui! Bon, je te les laisse.

  
Hermione soupira tandis que Ron disparaissait. Elle nomma les maisons en lequel était répartit Poudlard et elle poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Derrière elle, en rang de deux, les nouveaux élèves avancèrent, certains en regardant le plafond magique, ou d'autres qui avaient soudainement trouvé leurs chaussures très intéressantes. Et encore, certains autres élèves envoyaient la main à leurs frères et soeurs.

Dès qu'elle vit son père, son parrain, son oncle et ses amis, Grey leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Ces derniers lui répondirent de même. Mais sur les lèvres de Remus Lupin on pu lire : _Bonne chance Grey_._ Je t'aime_.

Grey lui sourit et elle reporta son attention sur Hermione et sur le Choixpeau. 

  
- Quand je nommerais votre nom vous viendrez me rejoindre pour mettre le Choixpeau, qui vous assignera votre maison. Mr Douglas, je sais que vous avez faim et que vous trouvez cette répartition inintéressante, mais un peu de respect je vous pris.

  
Le dénommé Douglas de Poufsouffle rougit et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Hermione sourit malicieusement et elle entreprit de nommer les élèves en ordre alphabétique. Elle commença avec "Abynar, Klaud" qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

  
- Clymer, Alexandre.

  
Taylor et Grey poussèrent le sportif garçon vers l'estrade où l'attendait Hermione. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il y resta pendant cinq minutes. Finalement, l'objet envoya Alexandre à la maison des lions. Taylor et Grey sautillèrent. Maintenant qu'Alexandre y était, elles espéraient être avec leur ami.

  
- Cores, Darien, continua Hermione.

  
Le beau brun sortit de la petite foule des première année et il mit le Choixpeau. On voyait ses lèvres remuer ; il parlementait avec le Choixpeau. Il pâlit alors que le Choixpeau annonçait son choix : _Serpentard_. Le garçon s'y rendit d'un pas raide. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'y aller.

Par contre, pour Gwenaldite, le Choixpeau lui assigna sa maison alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré les boucles brunes foncés. Elle rejoignit son frère à Serpentard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

  
- Frances, Taylor.

  
Taylor se raidit et Grey lui glissa un léger "_Bonne chance_". Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor où elle s'assit à côté d'Alexandre. Puis, tous deux regardèrent anxieusement Grey, qui sautait d'un pied à l'autre. En voyant cela, Remus sourit. Severus et Sirius firent de même ; c'était risible. Grey avait peur de ne pas se retrouver à Gryffondor. Mais avec tout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve avec ses cauchemars quatre ans plus tôt, il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'elle allait être avec ses nouveaux amis.

  
- Lupin, Grey.

  
Grey prit une grande respiration et, avec un dernier regard à son père, mit le Choixpeau. Il tomba devant ses yeux dioptase, et elle ne vit plus rien. Mais elle entendit une voix rocailleuse lui parler. C'était le Choixpeau qui lui parlait. Puis, après un moment...

  
- Pouf...

- NON! cria Grey en couvrant la décision de Choixpeau que l'on n'entendit qu'à moitié.

  
Elle n'était donc pas officiellement répartie.

  
- Je... je ne veux pas aller à Poufsouffle, dit Grey d'une voix tremblante.

  
Mais personne, mis à part le Choixpeau et les professeurs ne l'entendirent.

  
- Tu as raison, minauda le Choipeau. GRYFFONDOR!!!

  
Puis, il ajouta :

  
- Tu es la première à me faire ce coup. Il t'a fallut beaucoup de courage. Je t'accorde cette maison puisque tes amis y sont. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tu seras beaucoup mieux à Gryffondor qu'à Poufsouffle...

  
Sa voix changea pour devenir plus humaine et plus belle.

  
- Ma petite Grey.  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews : **

Alors que les reviews rentraient pour Quand Hermione va au bureau de Remus... ici, il n'y en avait que 5. Il me semblait avoir vu 11 pour le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Michonts!

**alana chantelune : **Les autres? Tu le verras...

**phénix20 :** Merci!

**Hermione99 : **T'aime pas ma Gwenaldite? Je ne voulais pas mettre Gwendoline, et je dois t'avouer que j'avais de la difficulté aussi avec son nom... Moui, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Drago. Et Darien, son jumeau, t'en penses quoi?

**Aria Lupin :** Pour le résumé de la première partie, retourne au premier chapitre, je l'ai mit.

**La Sckotchée :** Mmmm... J'penses pas que tu aies un coeur de pierre. Oui, elle l'a vraiment cherché son coup. Mais bon, je voulais faire un entrée fracassante, pour ma belle Gwenaldite (oui oui, elle est belle :p)

  
J'espère avoir tout plein de revious!!! Bisous!

  



	3. Premier jour! Oh, non! J'ai cours!

Chapitre 3 : Premier jour! Oh, non! J'ai cours!

**Chapitre 3  
Premier jour! Oh, non! J'ai cours!**

  
Assise en indien sur son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés, Grey méditait. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le Choixpeau qui l'avait appelée "_Petite Grey_" car, de un : ce n'était pas la même voix et, de deux : jamais un chapeau aussi intelligent soit-il ne serait aussi familier avec un élève. Non. C'était une voix connue, qu'elle avait entendu pendant plusieurs années.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber et elle abbatit l'édredon sur elle. Jamais elle ne trouverait à ce rythme. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle se leva et elle s'approcha d'un pas chancellant de la fenêtre pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle vint pour porter le verre de verre à ses lèvres, mais elle eut un blocage. Son verre lui échappa des mains et il se fracassa avec beaucoup de bruit au sol répendant son contenu sur le sol. Et elle le rejoignit rapidement.

o0o0o0o0o

Taylor était pelottenée au chaud dans ses couvertures. Elle se sentait bien! Oh, oui! Il ne manquait que son grand frère pour la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter et tout serait parfait. Oui. 

Son frère, Aaron Rick Frances, avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Il aurait été en cinquième année, mais... lors d'un accident, il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs quand il avait trois ans. Et c'était jusqu'à six ans que la réserve magique, qui était dans le coeur des sorcier, était le plus facilement perdable. Aaron était un Cracmol. Mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il était comme ça, son frère. Toujours à trouver le bon côté d'une situation qui n'était pas très enviable. Il riait et disait : "_Si je ne me marie pas avec une jolie petite sorcière, je me marierai avec une jolie petite moldue!_".

La jeune adolescente s'étira légèrement en bâillant quand, soudain, elle entendit des drôles de bruits. Prudemment, elle écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin. Une forme était étendue au pied de la fenêtre. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lune, Taylor ne pouvait pas savoir qui s'était. Alors, elle s'approcha doucement.

_Oh Merlin! Grey!_ sursautta-t-elle.

  
- Va chercher de l'aide! avisa-t-elle en réveillant Liberty.

- Quoi? demanda cette dernière avec une voix pâteuse.

- Va chercher Remus Lupin ou envoie un préfet le chercher. Ça urge! s'exclama Taylor en posant la tête de Grey sur ses cuisses.

- Heu... j'y vais, j'y vais!

  
Liberty attrapa sa robe de chambre et elle sortit en hurlant. Maryse se réveilla enfin.

_Façon efficace d'alarmer tout le monde. Bravo, Liberty!_ songea Taylor. _Mais au moins, un plus vieux va savoir où trouver son père._

o0o0o0o0o

Alexandre était assit dans la Salle Commune. Il pensait à sa journée. Premièrement, il avait prit le train avec deux filles sympatiques comme tout et mignonnes en plus! Il sourit. Il les aimait bien. Les garçons avec qui il partageait le dortoir - Sean Peter Broow et Chuk Yoann Lyout - semblaient bêtes comme leurs pieds. Alexandre soupira. Finalement, il aurait préféré la compagnie de Renaud.

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il allait adorer être pensionnaire à Poudlard. La Salle Commune à elle seule était plus spacieuse et mieux meublée que l'appartement qu'il avait avec ses parents à Oxfort. Mais il n'y pensait jamais. Il était toujours dehors, d'où son bronzage.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Liberty Gallery qui passait en hurlant.

  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gallery? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Je sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il y a un problème et qu'on doit aller chercher Remus Lupin.

  
Lupin... Alexandre fit tout de suite le rapprochement et il fila vers le dortoir des filles.

  
- Va chercher un préfet! Mudlew par exemple!

  
Liberty fit la moue et elle alla à la rencontre du préfet qui était arrivé, suivit des trois-quart des élèves de la tour.

o0o0o0o0o

Alexandre s'accroupit à côté de Taylor.

  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est le dortoir des filles, je te rapelle.

- Moi je te rapelle que Grey est inconsciente. Et puis, c'est mon amie.

- C'est vrai! rit Taylor. J'avais oublié. Trop d'affaires en une journée. Ç'a mal passé. Ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié ma pensine chez moi!

- J'ai envoyé Gallery chercher le préfet pour qu'il aille chercher le professeur Lupin.

- Gallery n'est qu'une bonne à rien... Et dire que tout arrive le première journée à Poudlard! Des fois, ces trucs là me font rire.

  
Alexandre soupira bruyamment et Taylor sourit largement.

  
- Grey?

  
Remus Lupin était arrivé. Il s'accroupit et il prit Grey. Il avait allumé les lampes et les bougies. Il observa son visage et il la posa sur le lit.

  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda timidement Taylor.

  
Remus leva vers elle son visage fatigué et il sourit légèrement.

  
- Une vision. Elle revient d'elle même d'habitude. Mais ça fait des années qu'elle n'en a pas eu. Drago me l'aurait dit. Ça vous dérange que je reste? À moins que je ne descendes, mais ça va allerter tout Poudlard, soupira Remus. Je crois que je vais l'emmener avec moi.

- Vous pouvez rester. Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne sais pas si Liberty et Maryse.

  
Les deux filles firent la moue.

  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Remus.

  
Il souleva délicatement Grey tandis que Taylor fusillait Maryse et Liberty du regard. Alexandre mit ses mains dans ses poches de pyjama... avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'en boxer large.

Taylor éclata de rire en voyant son air pivoine et elle lui passa une robe de chambre qui se trouvait là -sûrement celle de Grey. Ce fut peut-être le rire clair de Taylor qui éveilla Grey ou tout autre chose, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que ses yeux n'étaient plus clos.

En la voyant éveillée, Remus lui sourit tendrement.

  
- C'était maman, dit Grey en fermant ses yeux, je l'ai vue. Elle était là! Elle était si belle! Et... elle semblait heureuse... d'une drôle de manière... C'était un ange.

  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

  
- Elle était là! Elle ne me parlait pas... mais elle souriait... Elle me souriait... Dumby aussi était là. Et Harry était avec moi. Il m'avait prit la main. On a vu... on a vu James et Lily Potter.

  
Remus la reposa sur le lit.

  
- Mais c'est fini Grey. On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts. Tu le sais.

- Je sais.

- Dors maintenant.

  
Remus l'embrassa sur le front et il sortit. Au passage il attrapa l'épaule d'Alexandre et il le traîna dehors. Grey s'endormit aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éveilla à cause des chuchottements de Liberty et de Maryse. Taylor les fit taire avec un "_La ferme_" particulièrement menaçant. Grey sourit. Alexandre et Taylor étaient de vrais amis. Ils s'en faisaient pour elle. C'était la première fois, mis à part Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Severus, Sirius et son père. C'était la première fois avec des jeunes de son âge.

o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, un grand cri résonna dans la Salle Commune qui était presque vide.

  
- J'va être en r'tard !!!

  
Alexandre sauta par-dessus la rampe et il courut à l'extérieur pour aller à la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil et ses compagnons de chambre ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Charmant! Il allait passer une superbe année! En plus, la veille, être entré en boxer dans le dortoir des filles... 

En tournant au prochain couloir, il fonça dans une personne sur laquelle il s'étalla. Il reconnu Darien Cores. Il se releva aussitôt.

  
- Non, mais! Regarde où tu marches! signala le Serpentard et époussetant la poussière qui s'était accrochée à sa robe. 

  
Alexandre ne fit que le fusiller du regard et il reprit sa course. Il se laissa finalement tomber à côté de Grey.

  
- Tu es en retard! sourit Taylor. J'ai ton horaire, on commence en Potions.

- Ça va mieux depuis hier? demanda Alexandre à Grey.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu savais que tu avais de belles boxers, Clymer, dit Taylor.

- Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, veux-tu, Frances? rougit Alexandre en trouvant ses toast très intéressantes.

- Ne vous chicanez pas pour ça, dit Grey.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très habillée non plus... fit remarquer Taylor.

- Oui, mais j'étais dans mon dortoir, soupira Grey en jouant avec ses oeufs. Bon, on y va?

- J'arrive, dit Alexandre en engloutissant ses toasts à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Je paris un gallion qu'il va s'étouffer, paria Taylor en riant.

- Je ne paris rien, répondit Grey, j'y vais!

  
Taylor soupira et elle la suivit tandis qu'Alexandre regardait son horaire et qu'il attrapait son sac. 

  
- Tiens, Grey, au fait, pourquoi tu es si pressée d'arriver au cours de Potions? Les plus vieux n'en disent que du mal.

- Oui, mais, Rogue est mon parrain.

  
Taylor s'arrêta.

  
- Rogue, ton...

  
Et elle éclata de rire. Grey se renfrogna et elle accéléra le pas. Elle prenait ça comme une insulte personelle. Même s'il n'était pas social, Grey aimait son parrain.

  
- Grey! Le prends pas mal! lui cria Alexandre tandis que lui et Taylor la rejoignaient.

- C'était plutôt inattendu, expliqua Taylor entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ça va... pour cette fois. Mais je vous préviens...

- Des menaces, Miss Lupin?

  
Grey se retourna tandis que Taylor et Alexandre pouffaient de rire.

  
- Désolée. Je les prévenais que la prochaine fois qu'ils essaieraient de me faire avaler des arachides, je les leur ferai manger par le nez.

  
Les rires de ses deux amis s'accentuèrent.

  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as horreur de ça. 

- Oui. En tout cas, continua Grey en souriant, je suis contente de te voir.

  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel et il répondit à l'étreinte de Grey, sous les rires des deux autres Gryffondor.

  
- Oh, vous alors! Ça va! On est pas des bêtes de foire à ce que je sache! soupira Grey.

  
Severus débarra le local et il les fit entrer. Grey s'assit au premier rang et ses amis, réticents, firent de même. Severus les regarda, surpris. Grey ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et elle prit son manuel de Potions. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença.

  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

alana chantelune : Merci!

**Aria Lupin : **Alew... Vraiment, tu crois?

**Hermione99 : **Tu aimes Darien? Mouais, il doit sûrement avoir un bon fond, le petit...

  
En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé, vous êtes vraiment trop gentils! Mais je pense que plus ça va, moins il y a de lecteurs qui apprécient ma fic... ou que ça ne leur tente pas de reviewer. Donc, aux lecteurs silencieux (s'il y en a) je vous remerci de lire! Et bisous à tout le monde!

  



	4. Horreur à Poudlard! Un premier attentat...

Chapitre 4 : Horreur à Poudlard! Un premier attentat!

Bon, pour vous raffraîchir la mémoire... La mémoire est une faculté qui oublie *oui, oui* Il y en a beaucoup

**Personnages-à-retenir :  
Grey Lupin :** Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores  
**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores  
**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif  
**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre  
**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre  
**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans  
**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans  
**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans  
**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny  
**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry  
**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)  
**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey  
**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey  
**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey  
**Liberty Gallery :** Compagne de chambre de Grey et Taylor, pas très intéressante  
**??? Mudlew :** Le préfet de Gryffodor, je ne me souviens plus de son nom…  
**Maryse ??? :** Elle aussi c'est un oubli, compagne de chanbre de Grey et Taylor, amie avec Liberty Gallery

  
**

Chapitre 4   
Horreur à Poudlard! Un premier attentat!

**  
Grey lissa sa robe grise argentée.

  
- Comme ça?

  
Taylor resta songeuse et elle secoua négativement la tête. Encore raté. Puis, un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

  
- Bon, c'est à moi de t'arranger. Tu es vraiment nulle là-dedans!

- Merci, bouda Grey. Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est être aussi jolie que l'était ma mère.

  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir oval de la coiffeuse et elle soupira. Taylor serra un ruban sous sa poitrine où la robe devenait plus large. Elle savait qu'ainsi, Grey serait à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Et puis, ça faisait joli, un ruban vert forêt sur une robe de soie argentée.

  
- Au fait, encore merci pour la robe!

- Je ne l'avais jamais mise avant et puis je préfère ma robe bleue nuit. Bon, comment tu veux tes cheveux?

- Tu veux me rappeler pourquoi on fait ça, déjà?

- Tu le sais très bien, Grey. Tu as son cadeau?

- Oui. Mais mon père n'aimait pas trop l'idée de me laisser me promener seule dans Pré-au-lard alors c'est Hermione qui m'avait accompagnée. C'était pour des trucs de filles. De toute façon, il se serait ennuyé.

- Non, je ne crois pas. 

  
Taylor tapota ses propres cheveux avec sa baguette magique et ses longues boucles blondes se tressèrent avec des rubans bleus. Grey soupira. Taylor était beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Et plus intelligente aussi avec ses 99% de moyenne. Elle-même n'avait que 60 en moyenne générale... la note la plus basse des première année en entier.

  
- Bon, moi j'ai fini, conclut Taylor en se regardant dans le miroir. Prête, petite poupée?

  
Taylor mit du maquillage rouge vif sur les joues de Grey et elle se fit le même traitement.

  
- Poupée toi-même! répliqua Grey en se levant.

  
Elle attacha les lacets de ses petits souliers noirs et elle poussa la porte.

  
- Elle est vraiment géniale cette pièce. J'en avais assez de Liberty et de Maryse. Toujours à nous pomper l'air. Et en plus, elles se croient tout permit! Alors là! Si elles recommencent, je les étrippes!

  
Grey rit suite au discours de Taylor. Mais elle avait raison. Liberty et Maryse étaient trrrrrès difficiles à vivre.

  
- Au fait, Alexandre doit nous attendre!

- Je me demande en quoi il est déguisé! pouffa Taylor.

- Peut-être en vampire...

- Ou en gros bébé...

- Non! Je sais! En joueur de football!

- Ah, oui! Toujours à nous en parler. Et les Cores?

- J'en sais rien. Mais si Alexandre vient avec ses épaulettes et tout, je ne danse pas avec lui.

- Moi non plus, répondit Taylor. Mais de toute façon, je ne sais pas s'il aurait le droit. C'est un bal _costumé_ ma chère. Tiens, tu l'avais oublié.

  
Grey prit le lou que Taylor lui tendit et elle le mit par dessus son nez, cachant la partie supérieure de son visage. Mais, tout comme Taylor, on voyait ses yeux.

  
- Je trouva ça bizarre que sa fête tombe directement le jour de l'Halloween.

- Bah, en plus de ses cadeaux, il devait avoir des montagnes de sucreries quand il était petit. Moi, c'est ce que j'aimerais!

- Taylor, tu ne penses qu'à manger?

- Bin, j'ai le droit d'aimer le chocolat, Angel.

- O.K., Stella.

- Faudrait voir à changer de surnoms, je les trouves barbants...

- Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on les as. Remarque, ceux de mon père et de Sirius sont meilleurs. J'adore Moony et Padfoot. Moi, je prendrais Moony!

- Alors moi c'est Padfoot ce soir. On y va?

  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle pour se retrouver dans un décor noir et orangé. 

  
- Et si on dansait? rit Taylor.

- Vas-y. Je vais voir pour un cavalier, répondit Grey.¸

- Go! Mais je sais qui tu as derrière la tête!

  
Grey grimaça et elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Mais un homme blond l'accosta.

  
- Tiens, Grey, content de te voir!

  
Grey sourit. Elle avait reconnu les yeux aciers.

  
- Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Harry m'a invité. Et puis, je n'avais rien à faire. Au fait, c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé Kamy.

  
Grey repensa à son chat, Kamy.

  
- De rien! Il faudrait que je te présente mes amis! Tu viens?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Allez! Fais le pour moi...

- MOONY!!!

  
Grey et Remus, un peu plus loin, se retournèrent.

  
- JE L'AI RETROUVÉ! IL VOULAIT SE CACHER!

  
Taylor nagea dans la foule, la main au collet d'un garçon déguisé en chevalier de la table ronde. Elle le jeta sur Grey, qui fut renversé mais rattrapée par Drago grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quiddich. La tête brune du chevalier tomba au creu du cou de Grey. Taylor le saisit par les épaules et il se releva.

  
- TAYLOR! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!? hurla-t-il à la blonde.

- Désolée, rit la blonde.

- Drago, je te présente Taylor et Alexandre...

- Les deux fous furieux de service, termina Gwenaldite Cores en s'approchant.

  
Sa robe rose de soie et de dentelle volait gracieusement derrière elle. Grey serra les poings et Alexandre grogna.

  
- Gwenaldite Cores, se présenta-t-elle à Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Drago Malefoy, dit Drago en serrant la main tendue de Cores.

- Tiens, je croyais que vous étiez mort. Mon père a reprit en main tout ce que votre père faisait.

- Je le sais. Et je ne suis pas interessé. Grey, tu viens danser?

- Oui. Ça ne vous ennuie pas?

- Et moi qui me suis démenée comme une diablesse pour retrouver de bon à rien, marmonna Taylor.

- Tu disais? J'ai rien comprit? dit, mine de rien, Alexandre.

  
Cores grogna et elle partit. Elle rejoignit son frère, accoté à pilier de la Grande Salle, à l'écart. Il sirotait un jus de citrouille, bien qu'il avait bien mangé au repas qui avait été donné trois heures plus tôt. Car il était présentement neuf heures.

  
- Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais! s'exclama Gwenaldite en arrivant à la hauteur de son jumeau.

- Peut-être que si tu étais moins enthousiaste...

  
Gwenaldite le fusilla du regard.

  
- Tu compte encore manger longtemps comme ça?

  
Darien soupira et il jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche de lui.

  
- Les qualifications de Quiddich ont lieu vendredi soir prochain. Et puis, je ne mangeais pas, je buvais, c'est très différent. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

- Mais il est encore tôt, pourtant.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit sarcastiquement sa soeur.

- C'est ça! lui envoya son frère.

  
Dos à elle, il lui envoya la main et il disparut derrière les grandes portes. Gwenaldite soupira et elle retourna sur la piste.

o0o0o0o0o

Alexandre se sentait mal. Ou plutôt, il se sentait triste. Il ne s'attendait pas à des cadeaux, mais ses meilleures amies auraient au moins pu lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire! À croire qu'elles l'avaient oublié. Et ses parents, pas une lettre. Pourtant, douze ans, ça ne s'oublie pas! Enfin, il croyait... Mais, à la fête de son cousin, Tim, à ses douze ans, personne de la famille ne l'avait oublié! 

Bon O.K., il savait que c'était surtout à cause du courrier hibou. Les moldus n'utilisaient pas les hiboux pour envoyer des messages. Bien qu'au Moyen-Âge, ils utilisaient des pigeons. De tout façon, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que le château de Poudlard et le monde de la sorcellerie était resté dans l'âge Moyen-Âgeux.

  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Alexandre, dit Grey en passant son bras autour de son cou.

  
Elle fit de même avec Taylor.

  
- Non. Non. Ça va. Merci de vous inquiéter.

  
Mais il ne vit pas le regard complice qu'échangèrent Grey et Taylor. Elles le poussèrent sur l'estrade et elles y grimpèrent aussi. Grey vit son père la regarder avec étonnement. Elle ne fit que lui faire un clin d'oeil avec un léger : _Regarde et comprends_.

  
- Bonjour tout le monde! dit Taylor, la voix magiquement emplifiée. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien...

  
Des "oui" et des "non" fusèrent. Taylor sourit et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry sourit en la voyant animer. Il saura à qui faire appel lors des discours en plein bal, la prochaine fois... Il était vrai que Taylor savait attirer l'attention ; elle était belle comme un ange et elle était toujours de bonne humeur... et c'était contagieux! Il n'avait jamais vu Grey aussi radieuse qu'avant la mort de Lyra.

  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi la fête d'un de mes amis. Alexandre Clymer!

  
Grey et Taylor poussèrent un Alexandre tout rouge en avant.

  
- Et vous savez ce qu'on fait chez moi à un anniversaire?

  
Grey pouffa.

  
- On fait la bascule! s'écria Grey. Qui veut nous aider?

  
Il y eut un grand brouhaha et Taylor poussa Alexandre, qui fut rattrapé par la foule. Puis, une gigantesque bascule commença.

  
- UN... DEUX... TROIS... QUATRE... CINQ... SIX... SEPT... HUIT... NEUF... DIX... ONZE... DOUZE... 

  
Après le "douze", les élèves firent voler Alexandre dans les airs, où il fut retenu par un sortilège de léviation. Le rouge de ses joues s'était estompé et il rit. Finalement, il redescendit au sol, les élèves lui souhaitèrent "Bonne fête" et ils recommencèrent leurs activités ; danser, manger, etc...

Taylor le rejoint et elle attrapa à nouveau son collet.

  
- C'est une manie ou quoi? questionna le garçon.

- Je sais pas. C'est ta tête, rit Taylor. 

-Viens, on va te donner ton cadeau! continua Grey.

  
Les trois adolescents sortirent et ils retournèrent dans Beria (l'ancienne chambre d'écolière de Lyra). Une fois arrivés, Alexandre remarqua le paquet sur le lit. Grey le lui tendit.

  
- C'est cadeau de notre part et de celle de tes parents.

  
Alexandre défit l'emballage et il resta bouche bée.

  
- Tu nous avais dis que tu aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddich. Et puis, si tu n'en fais pas partie, tu pourras toujours voler, continua Grey.

  
Alexandre tenait entre ses mains l'Éclair de Nuit 3000, un balai mit sur le marché deux mois plus tôt. Il coûtait les yeux de la tête aussi. Il comprenait pourquoi c'était de la part de Grey, Taylor et ses parents.

  
- Merci!!!!!! Je vous adore! dit Alexandre en les serrant dans ses bras.

  
Puis, s'en rendant compte, il s'écarta aussitôt.

  
- On devrait retourner au dortoir, proposa Taylor.

- Bonne idée. Je commençais à être fatiguée.

  
Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel et il les suivit. Alors qu'ils n'était qu'à deux couloirs du tableau de la grosse dame, Grey entendit un sifflement. Elle se retourna et elle pâlit. Elle savait qu'un élève les avait suivis, Taylor, Alexandre et elle, et elle le connaissait ; Joann Ugre, deuxième année de sa maison.

Eh bien, ce garçon se trouvait à ses pieds, la tête détachée du corps. On pouvait voir que la tête avait été tranchée.

  
- Oh, Merlin! murmura-t-elle. Taylor, Alexandre!

  
Alexandre et Taylor, qui avaient prit de l'avance, se retournèrent et Taylor courut jusqu'à sa meilleure amie.

  
- Quoi?

- Là... Là...

  
Grey pointa le cadavre.

  
- Merlin!

  
Taylor s'agenouilla. Un billet était sur le dos du mort. Taylor le prit et elle le lut. Elle pâlit aussitôt.

  
- Grey, tu ne me croiras jamais, mais... c'était à toi qu'était destiné ce coup.  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

alana chantelune : C'est fait! C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup, des personnages!

**Aria Lupin : **Tu crois? *grimace* Mmmm je sais pas...

**Lune d'Argent : **Si tu commets un meurtre (sur moi, je crois) tu n'aurais jamais la suite qui est précieusement gardée sur mon ordinateur... Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas écrit les cours, c'est ce qui se passe à l'extérieur qui est le plus intéressant :p ! Pour les uploads, je n'en sais rien. Peu être juste les lundis car sinon je ne peut pas trop, la fin de semaine, le vendredi soir et le mardi je n'ai pas accès à cet ordinateur-ci.

  
**NOTE IMPORTANTE! :** Si jamais à quel moment qui soit vous trouvez un rapport avec le tôme 5, je suis désolée car j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 15 et le début du seize sur papier. Je n'ai lu que le chapitre Snape Worst Memory (c'est ça?) dans le tôme anglais. Donc c'est ça... 

_Extrait et titre : _

Chapitre 5 : Promenons-nous dans les couloirs, pendant que l'assassin n'y est pas

- Désolé, dit Lupin en aidant Malefoy à se relever. Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

- C'est Grey, Alexandre Clymer et Taylor Frances. On ne sait pas où ils sont.

- Je vais essayer de les trouver, dit Remus, aussi pâle qu'un mort.

  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Grey. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte comme Lyra.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin, car deux bras graciles l'attrapèrent et l'enfernèrent dans une salle de classe vide, protégée contre tous les sortilèges.

Alors? Bisous!   



	5. Promenonsnous dans les couloirs pendant ...

Chapitre 5 : Promenons-nous dans les couloirs, pendant que l'assasin n'y est pas

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Grey Lupin : Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores  
**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores  
**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif  
**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre  
**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre  
**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans  
**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans  
**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans  
**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny  
**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry  
**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)  
**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey  
**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey  
**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey resté au manoir Malefoy  
  
**

Chapitre 5  
Promenons-nous dans les couloirs,   
pendant que l'assassin n'y est pas

**  
- Mais je vous dit que je sais qui a tué Joann! s'entêtait à dire Grey. Je vous le jure!

  
Taylor et Alexandre essayaient de la calmer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Après la découverte du mort, ils avaient envoyé un personnage d'un tableau avertir Harry, lui disant de venir dans le couloir de la grosse dame. Il était aussitôt arrivé avec Remus et Sirius. Mais Taylor n'avait pas donné le billet au directeur et au père de Grey. Lupin ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas déranger son père avec ça. Les adultes s'étaient contentés de les retourner dans leur Salle Commune.

  
- C'était qui d'après toi? demanda pâteusement Alexandre.

- C'était Evelyn Karm.

- Qui?

- L'assasin de ma mère. Je l'ai vu la tuer. Mais biensûr, personne ne m'a cru. Mon père non plus.

  
Grey soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas eux qu'Alew avait choisit pour se matérialiser dans un corps. C'était elle. Elle secoua la tête.

  
- Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est elle? demanda Alexandre.

- Elle a déjà tué une fois. Elle serait cappable de recommencer... juste pour mon père.

  
Puis, elle monta au dortoir des filles à la course. Alexandre et Taylor se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Lupin avait à voir avec toute cette histoire? Cette famille était décidément bien compliquée et bizarre pour eux.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey était assise dans la douche. L'eau chaude roulait sur sa peau.

  
- Grey?

  
Taylor ouvrit la porte et elle s'agenouilla devant Grey. Cette dernière ressera ses cuisses contre sa poitrine et Taylor lui tendit une serviette.

  
- Le professeur Potter nous veut tous dans la Grande Salle. Tu dois venir Samantha.

  
Grey fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelait Samantha tout court. Va pour Grey Samantha, mais pas Samantha tout court.

  
- C'est Grey mon nom, tu savais? Sors maintenant. Il faut que je m'habille.

- Mets ta bobe de sorcier par dessus ton pyjama. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne dormira pas dans nos dortoirs.

  
Taylor ne vit que la tête de Grey se pencher pour lui signaler qu'elle avait comprit avant de sortir.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey laissa ses cheveux trempés mouiller ses épaules et sa robe de sorcier. Elle rejoignit finalement Taylor et Alexandre, tous deux aussi en pyjama. Ils descendirent tous avec les autres élèves. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle la vit. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces cheveux noirs si ébène à reflets bleutés, ses yeux gris qui vous glaçaient le sang lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Drago était à côté d'elle. Il la regardait à moitié avec dégout? Oui. Il était comme Grey. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Evelyn Lydia Karm.

En passant devant elle, Grey vit Evelyn froncer les sourcils. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Grey s'installa avec ses amis dans un coin.

  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici?

- Qui?

- Evelyn Karm!

- Oh, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs? demanda Taylor.

- Oui. 

- Elle est auror avec mon père. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Et tu crois que c'est elle qui aurait tué Joann? 

- Oui. J'en suis persuadée.

- Je ne crois pas. Elle est tellement jolie, dit Alexandre.

- Parce que ce n'est que la beauté qui t'importe? tonna Grey.

  
Alexandre rougit.

  
- Je vais me promener, prendre de l'air.

- Mais Grey... essaya Alexandre.

  
La jeune Lupin était déjà partie.

  
- Ça m'énerve quand elle fait ça! commenta Clymer.

- Moi aussi. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. L'assasin de Joann est peut-être encore dans les parages. Et puis, il en veut à Grey. On y va?

- Oui.

  
Ils se levèrent et ils sortirent en silence.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey avait longé le mur pour sortir. En reserrant sa cape sur ses épaules, l'adolescente sortit.

_Mais pourquoi personne ne veut me croire? Je ne dis que la vérité. La seule personne qui m'a crut, c'est Drago. Papa ne me croit pas parce qu'il est persuadé qu'Evelyn n'est pas comme ça. Mais je ne connais personne qui veut autant me tuer à part elle. Elle a déjà tué maman pour avoir papa, mais ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant, elle veut me tuer afin d'atteindre plus profondément papa. Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais!_

Grey martellait le sol à coups de poings. Bientôt, ses doigts furent en sang. Elle murmura un sort et plus rien n'y parût. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, alors elle se poussa.

  
- D'après toi, elle est où?

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'inquiète. Je suis inquiète.

  
Taylor! Alexandre! Grey n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils prendraient le risque de sortir pour la retrouver alors qu'un assassin rôdait dans les parages.

  
- Elle ne doit pas être là, continua Alexandre après un soupir, c'est sûr, on l'aurait vue.

- Elle est spéciale notre Grey. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! rit Taylor.

- On devrait rentrer. Elle n'est pas là. Et puis, il fait froid.

  
Maintenant qu'il en parlait, c'était vrai que Grey sentait que ses membres étaient ankylosés.

  
- Attendez!

- Ah! Tu es là!

  
Taylor lui sauta au cou.

  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, ma tite Grey? On te cherchait! Viens, on rentre.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. On va essayer de trouver cet assassin, proposa Grey.

- T'es pas un peu folle? demanda Alexandre.

- Non. Mais il faudra être très prudents. Alors?

- Je suis partante! dit Taylor avec enthousiasme.

  
Elles se tournèrent vers Alexandre qui leur sourit et qui leur prit les épaules.

  
- Et si on y allait, mesdemoiselles Spy?

  
Taylor éclata de rire en tapant dans ses mains et Grey leur sauta au cou.

o0o0o0o0o

Remus marchait dans les couloirs sombres, la baguette levée. Drago arriva en courant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, qui le renversa.

  
- Hé, Lupin, calme tes hormones. Avec tes supers sens du loup-garou, tu aurais bien pu te rendre compte que ce n'étais que moi.

- Désolé, dit Lupin en aidant Malefoy à se relever. Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

- C'est Grey, Alexandre Clymer et Taylor Frances. On ne sait pas où ils sont.

- Je vais essayer de les trouver, dit Remus, aussi pâle qu'un mort.

  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Grey. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte comme Lyra.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin, car deux bras graciles l'attrapèrent et l'enfernèrent dans une salle de classe vide, protégée contre tous les sortilèges.

o0o0o0o0o

Tout en longeant les murs, Alexandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses deux amies étaient vraiment intrépides. Soudain, Grey s'arrêta, un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle pointa Sirius et Harry qui passait par là. Dès qu'ils disparurent, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Taylor finit par émettre un long bâillement. Ils étaient déjà le premier novembre, deux heures du matin.

  
- On va continuer longtemps comme ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Si tu es trop fatiguée, on va aller dans Beria.

- Quoi? demanda Alexandre.

- Tu verras bien. Taylor, tu te rapelle du mot de passe?

- Oui, pourq... Oh, non. On ne te laisse pas toute seule.

- Mais Taylor, tu es fatiguée, va dormir... plaida Grey.

- Non.

  
Grey se résigna. Elle perdait son temps. Taylor avait une grande force de caractère. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Grey sentait ses paupières se fermer peu à peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle cherchait. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

En tournant à gauche, ils entendirent des grognements et des bruits de coups. Quelqu'un essayait de forcer la porte. Prudemment, Grey approcha sa main de la poignée.

  
- Mais tu es folle!

  
Elle ne fit pas attention aux exclamations d'Alexandre, qui lui avait aggripé le poignet.

  
- Et si c'était l'assassin?

- Je prends le risque. Et puis, je pourrais toujours le repousser. Ne vous en faites pas.

  
Grey ouvrit la porte et la personne qui était enfermée lui tomba dessus.

  
- Grey?

- Papa?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? gronda Remus. On demande aux élèves de rester dans la Grande Salle et toi et tes amis vous vous baladez dans les couloirs, continua-t-il en se levant. C'est pas très malin de ta part.

  
Il se tourna vers Alexandre et Taylor.

  
- Et vous l'avez laissée faire? Non. Et vous l'avez suivis?

- On a bien essayé de l'en empêcher, se défendit Alexandre. Mais elle est bornée. On n'avait pas le choix de la suite.

- C'est vrai monsieur.

- Je vais vous donner une retenue, dit Remus.

- Juste parce que tu étais inquiet? questionna Grey.

- Et pour violation d'une règle établie. Vous n'aviez _absolument_ pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs à cette heure. Et vous avez vu l'heure?

  
Ils soupirèrent et Remus les racompagna à la Grande Salle pour ensuite continuer sa ronde. Taylor s'endormit aussitôt dans son sac de couchage, mais Grey parla un peu avec Alexandre.

  
- Pourquoi elle voudrait tant te tuer? murmura-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Alex!

  
Elle se retourna, dos à lui.

  
- Bonne nuit, soupira-t-elle.

- À toi aussi.

  
Les yeux fixés au plafond magique, Grey finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
_Je mets un sondage! Oui oui! Donc, quel personnage aimez-vous le plus dans les deux parties de Deux fins (Deux fins et Deux fins : La vraie première année) Vous avez jusqu'au prochain chapitre poru voter!_

**Réponses aux reviews : alana chantelune : **Tu serais surprise... Pourdlard, il y a des tas de passages secrets qui mènent à l'extérieur...

**Lunenoire :** Chapitre 1 : C'est pas grave...  
Chapitre 2 : Non. On peut s'être emparé de l'esprit_ du Choixpeau...  
Chapitre 3 : Severus est gentil avec qui il veut. Hum... J'en sais rien...  
Chapitre 4 : T'as raison!_

**Aria Lupin :** L'autre folle? *réfléchit intensément* Evelyn? J'en sais rien... Enfin... Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres.

  
Vous êtes formidables et je vous adore bocou bocou!

Extrait :

Chapitre 6 : Sucre et potion Tue-Loup ne font pas bon ménage...

Nerveux, Alexandre s'était présenté pour le poste de batteur, ayant joué au baseball alors qu'il avait sept ans, jusqu'à ses neuf ans. - Je croyais que tu te présentais aussi! dit-il à Taylor. - Comme poursuiveuse. Et les trois postes sont occupés, soupira la blonde. - Et toi Grey? - J'ai le mal de l'air. - Je croyais qu'il était normal pour les sorcières de voler sur des balais volants. - Comme d'avoir la peau verte, des tonnes de verrues et un nez crochu? Allez, Alex, tu n'es pas sérieux! répliqua Grey en le poussant hors des estrades. Allez, ça va bien aller, j'en suis sûre. Garde confiance, et tout ira bien!   



	6. Sucre et potion tueloup ne font pas bon ...

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Grey Lupin : Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores  
**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores  
**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif  
**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre  
**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre  
**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans  
**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans  
**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans  
**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny  
**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry  
**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)  
**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey  
**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey  
**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey resté au manoir Malefoy  
  
**

Chapitre 6  
Sucre et potion Tue-Loup ne font pas bon ménage...

**  
Les professeurs n'avaient pas trouvé le mystérieux assassin et rien de douteux ne s'était produit. Grey, Taylor et Alexandre avaient eu leur retenue. Pour Grey c'était de trier et nettoyer les chaudrons de potion. Taylor c'était astiquer les trophées et Alexandre c'était d'aider Ginny avec les bassins et les potions de l'infirmerie.

_+++ Flash Back +++_

Grey, Taylor et Alexandre étaient assis et ils regardaient d'un air ennuyé Ron leur asseigner une retenue, étant le directeur de leur maison. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que ses élèves le regardaient d'un air vitreux.

  
- Je ne vous aurait peut-être pas donné de retenue, Harry, Hermione et moi ayant fait la même chose plusieurs fois. Mais sortir d'un lieu sécurisé alors qu'un tueur fou est en liberté dans le château, chapeau, du jamais vu!

  
Taylor avait sourit de toutes ses dents.

  
- C'est tout naturel, exprima Alexandre avec une révérence.

- Donc, je ne le fais pas de gaietée de coeur, mais voici l'heure et la date de votre retenue.

  
Ils grimacèrent tous les trois. Heureusement que ce n'était plus l'effroyable Argus Rusard qui était désormais concierge... c'était Olivia Smith. Aussi très pointilleuse sur le règlement, mais, heureusement, elle, elle ne menait pas une guerre contre les élèves!

Taylor et Alexandre étaient sortis car Ron voulait parler à Grey en particulier.

  
- Tu sais que ton père tient beaucoup à toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait que tu sois punie.

- Je m'en doutais... Merci Ron, à la prochaine!

- Pourquoi "merci"?

- Pour rien. Merci.

  
Et c'est en laissant un Ron hébété mais souriant que la jeune Lupin sortit rejoindre ses amis.

+++ Fin du Flash Back +++

Le trois novembre, le lendemain de leur retenue, avait lieu les qualifications pour les postes libres dans les équipes de Quiddich. Dans celle de Gryffonor, il manquait un batteur et un gardien. Nerveux, Alexandre s'était présenté pour le poste de batteur, ayant joué au baseball alors qu'il avait sept ans, jusqu'à ses neuf ans.

  
- Je croyais que tu te présentais aussi! dit-il à Taylor.

- Comme poursuiveuse. Et les trois postes sont occupés, soupira la blonde.

- Et toi Grey?

- J'ai le mal de l'air.

- Je croyais qu'il était normal pour les sorcières de voler sur des balais volants.

- Comme d'avoir la peau verte, des tonnes de verrues et un nez crochu? Allez, Alex, tu n'es pas sérieux! répliqua Grey en le poussant hors des estrades. Allez, ça va bien aller, j'en suis sûre. Garde confiance, et tout ira bien!

  
Alexandre soupira et il serra la main de Grey puis celle de Taylor.

  
- Souhaitez moi "merde", sourit-il.

- Merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuhhhh!! Hem... Ça veut dire quoi? demanda Grey en se tournant vers Taylor, Alexandre étant déjà partit.

- Un bonne chance plus chanceux. Enfin, je crois.

- Ah...

  
Elle s'assirent pendant qu'Harry expliquait les règles de sélection. Rien de bien compliqué. Les nouveaux joueurs allaient être annoncés quelques jours plus tard, minimum une semaine avant le premier match Serpentard/Poufsouffle. 

Finalement, ce furent les Poufsouffle, à qui il ne manquait qu'un attrapeur, qui commencèrent.

Marcy Walks, la capitaine, regardait d'un oeil attentif tous les candidats. Il n'y en avait que cinq, une première année nommée Libby Lopez, deux troisième, James Caron et Mathiew Loben, une cinquième, Mya Thermopolys et un septième année, Joslyn Porto.

Après que tous les candidats aient passés de prouesses en prouesses, ils enchaînèrent avec Serpentard, à qui il manquait un poursuiveur et deux batteurs. Grey ne fut pas surprise de voir les jumeaux Cores se présenter pour obtenir un poste dans l'équipe de leur maison. D'ailleurs, tous les fans de Quiddich voulaient faire partie d'une équipe, s'ils aimaient y jouer. Grey aimait _bien_ le sport des sorciers, mais sans plus. Comme son père, elle n'était pas contaminée par le virus du Quiddich. 

Elle les regarda attentivement - Darien pour le poste de poursuiveur et Gwenaldite comme batteuse.

Mais elle dut tout de même admettre que tous les deux étaient doués, très même. Ils prenaient tout au sérieux. Pour le poste de poursuiveur il y avait aussi trois fille et six garçons. La première répondait au nom de Berta Korl et qui était en sixième année, Noella Jorkins en deuxième année et Joelle Bris en quatrième. Trois des six garçons étaient aussi en première année. Lewis Jumer, Karl Figer et Nathan Lapron. Deux autres étaient en cinquième, Gary et Roger Iky (des cousins) et un troisième année nommé Yan Korma.

Du côté des batteurs, il y avait un peu moins de monde. Essenciellement des garçons. Mais Grey dût avouer que Gwenaldite était beaucoup plus douée que ces machos. Ils ne semblaient être là que pour frimer. Des garçons dont il vaut mieux se méfier, nota mentalement Grey.

Les Gryffondor finirent par accéder au terrain non loin d'une heure plus tard. Grey pouvait voir la pâleur sur le visage d'Alexandre. Il serrait et déserrait les poings. Ses mains devaient être moites.

  
- Pff... Quel idiot! Il doit relaxer, sinon, il ne réussira jamais ni son envol, ni ce qu'il doit faire, marmonna Taylor en réajustant sa cape.

- J'avoues, répondit Grey, mais j'ai confiance.

  
Elles observèrent voler les concurents. Elles conclurent qu'Alexandre avait une chance. Il était un sportif né. Tant pis s'il n'était pas choisit, ce ne serait pas grave. Et c'est une demi-heure plus tard que tout le monde disparut pour la douche. Donc, Grey et Taylor retournèrent au château, dans leur Salle Commune.

Alexandre les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, les joues moins rouges qu'un peu plus tôt et les yeux brillants.

  
- Tu as très bien volé, l'accueillit Taylor en levant les yeux de son jeu d'échecs.

  
Elle avait mit ses lunettes sur son nez afin de mieux voir son jeu.

  
- Merci, dit-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant.

- Tu as toutes tes chances! rit Grey. Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais envoyer un hibou à Drago.

- Pourquoi?

- Y'a pas de raisons pour que j'envoie une lettre à mon frère.

- Vas-y alors, soupira Alexandre avec agacement.

  
Taylor rit et elle envoya Alexandre s'asseoir à la place de Grey pour qu'elle finisse sa partie. Elle battu Alexandre à plates coutures.

  
- J'aimerais bien avoir un adversaire à ma taille, dit Taylor en s'étirant.

- Demande à Ron ou à papa, dit Grey en arrivant.

- Tu n'as pas été longue, dis donc!

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais faire mon devoir de potions.

- Attends! Nous aussi!

  
Taylor rejoignit Grey à la course et elles prirent leurs plumes, ancres et parchemins. Une longue heure de devoirs s'annonçait...

o0o0o0o0o

Severus bâilla. Il avait enfin terminé la potion qu'il préparait à chaque mois pour le loupiot de l'école. Non. En fait, il y en avait deux. Mais tandis qu'un prenait la potion, l'autre passait des nuits de souffrance dans la Cabane Hurlante... sous ordre du père de ce dernier. Il ne faisait pas confiance à un _Mangemort_ alors que le Maître des potions de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Longtemps avant la première chute de Lord Voldemort.

Il éteignit le feu et il se leva. Il ne restait qu'à attendre un peu -environ une heure- et tout serait entièrement prêt. Bon, c'était l'heure du souper. Il sortit, faisant voler ses capes noires derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière lui. Ce qui serait fatal pour...

o0o0o0o0o

Grey sauta dans les bras de son père.

  
- Papa, j'ai une question à te poser... 

- Non, tu n'auras pas les réponses du prochain devoir.

- S'il te plaît!!!!

  
Grey jouait bien la comédie. Les yeux embués de larmes, les mains rassemblées en une muette prière, à genoux, l'air misérable... Mais Remus ne fit que sourire en levant les mains au ciel.

  
- Je regrette. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton père que tu as droit à des faveurs concernant les matières.

- Oh...

- Par contre...

  
Remus la renversa et il la mit sur ses épaules.

  
- Ça, je crois y avoir droit.

  
Grey rit. Ils marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac. La cabane de Hagrid était vide, mais Hagrid lui-même y venait de temps en temps.

  
- Tu sais, c'est ici que j'ai vu Alew pour la première fois. Elle était entourée de licornes blanches. C'était Drago qui m'avait retrouvée lorsque j'étais sortie de la forêt. Puis...

- Il y a eu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix... On a vu notre avenir si on ne faisait rien. Puis, Hermione a finalement trouvé un contre-sort que Drago a utilisé à la perfection. Harry, Ron, et Hermione ont finalement vidé Voldemort de tous pouvoirs, et il est mort en attaquant Harry.

- On peut dire, qu'il s'en est passé des choses en un an. Ma _découverte_ de ta condition de loup-garou.

  
Les yeux de l'être mi-humain, mi-loup, se voilèrent. Grey sauta à terre.

  
- Mais c'est pas grave papa! Je t'aime pareil!

  
Remus rit et les yeux de Grey brillèrent étrangement.

  
- Mais j'y compte bien!

- Et puis, tous les élèves t'adorent.

  
Remus leva un sourcil en ragardant l'eau qui commençait légèrement à geler à ses pieds. Il sourit légèrement.

  
- Tu es sûre?

- Oui.

- Bon, moi, j'ai faim. Tu viens?

- J'arrive! dit Grey en lui sautant au cou.

o0o0o0o0o

La porte du local de potions grinça. Sûrement un courant d'air qui l'avait poussée. Mais, à regarder de plus près la potion qui reposait sagement dans un bocal, on pouvait voir de fines particules blanches se déposer sur la mixture et y adhérer.

La porte de la classe de potions finit par se fermer. Mais Remus Lupin allait bientôt apprendre que...

_Sucre et potion Tue-Loup ne font pas bon ménage_...

  
Donc, résultats du sondage : Drago et Grey sont les grands gagnants!! Eh oui! Ensuite, ex-aqueao : Lyra, Remus, Alexandre.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Aria Lupin : Je savais :p

**phénix20 : **Merci!****

alpo : J'adore tes raisons!

**Vivia : **Le père de Taylor? Il devait être hors service ce soir là... Et Drago? Il était venu au bal d'Halloween, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire... Evelyn est auror alors elle a été appelée (un meurtre, tout de même!) Et si tu crois que le meurtrier est le père de Taylor, il tient trop à sa fille pour lui faire du mal. 

_Titre et extrait : _

Chapitre 7 Un loup-garou, ça mort, ça mort... Un loup-garou, ça mort énormément...

Lynda courut alors comme elle n'avait jamais courut. Elle voulait échapper à une mort certaine. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir! Mais elle commençait à s'essouffler et le loup-garou prenait de l'avance. On aurait dit qu'il jouait avec elle. Lynda se promit que si jamais elle resterait vivante après ça, elle ne sortira plus jamais après le couvre-feu simplement pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'était certain : on ne l'y prendrait plus.

  
  



	7. Un loupgarou, ça mort, ça mort

  
  
Je me suis rendue compte d'un truc! Je mets les nouveaux chapitre les lundis soirs en revenant de l'école. Je suis québécoise et si vous êtes français, cela m'étonnerais fortement que vous vous couchiez à minuit passé. Donc, venez voir s'il y a un nouveau chapitre le mardi. POur les québécois, j'arrive chez moi vers 4h20 et je peux poster le chapitre jsuqu'à 18h. Si j'oublie, je suis sincèrement désolée. Au fait, je suis allée à Ottawa mercredi le 22 jsuqu'à vendredi 20h45. Quatre heures de route... Mais bon, je suis de retour! PS : Là, je publie mon chapitre plus tard, on est mardi... :'( 

  
**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Grey Lupin : Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores  
**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores  
**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif  
**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre  
**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre  
**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans  
**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans  
**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans  
**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny  
**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry  
**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)  
**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey  
**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey  
**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey resté au manoir Malefoy  
  
**

Chapitre 7  
Un loup-garou, ça mort, ça mort...   
Un loup-garou, ça mort énormément...

**  
Severus frappa à la porte du bureau de Remus. Ils étaient un mercredi et la pleine lune allait être le mardi suivant. Le ténébreux maître des potions déposa un gobelet fumant devant le loup-garou, qui leva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

  
- Merci Severus, dit-il avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. 

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Remus. Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Grey me tomberaient dessus.

  
Remus éclata de rire. Ah, ça, oui!

  
- Pas trop fatigué?

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu dire que Grey te menait la vie dure.

- Du tout. C'est juste qu'elle veut que je l'aide à remonter ses notes... et c'est pas du gâteau... Plus elle étudie, plus ses notes baissent. Taylor essaie de l'aider, mais rien à faire.

  
Il soupira.

  
- Je sais qu'elle a un bon potentiel, mais elle ne l'exploite pas.

  
Severus se gratta le menton.

  
- Je me demande... c'est sûrement relié à la mort de sa mère. Sans sa mort, elle n'aurait peut-être pas chuté comme ça. Elle a mal, tu le sais. Comme nous.

- Je sais, soupira Remus. Mais elle ne veut rien me dire.

- Si ce n'est pas à toi, ce sera à Taylor, Hermione ou Ginny. À une fille. Ce sera toujours plus facile d'en parler.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Je sais.

  
Et Rogue sortit. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

o0o0o0o0o

Un foule d'élèves étaient entassés devant un panneau d'affichage amménagé dans le couloir de la Grande Salle. Des cris enthousiasmes s'élevèrent des rangs de devant. Des soupirs de déception aussi.

  
- Allez! T'as... rien... à... perdre! haleta Grey en tirant avec l'aide de Taylor sur les bras d'Alexandre pour le faire avancer.

- J'veux pas j'vous dit! Lâchez-moi!!!

- Non!

- Tu viens et on demande à Hermione de danser la macarena!

- Grey! T'es pas un peu folle?

- Non. Je crois en tout cas. Allez Alexandre!

  
Après un léger coup d'oeil l'une à l'autre, Grey et Taylor lâchèrent prise. Résultat? Alexandre tomba à la renverse.

  
- Merci, vous avez enfin comprit!

  
Taylor et Grey soupirèrent et elles se placèrent derrière lui.

BANG!!!

Alexandre fut propulsé contre le mur, le nez dans l'affiche. Timidement, il leva ses yeux bleus et il regarda la liste des nouveaux joueurs.

**_Gryffondor:  
_** Batteur : Alexandre Clymer

  
- Je... J'y crois pas...

- Tu vois, ça a valu le coup, non? déclara Grey en passant un bras autour de son cou tandis que Taylor faisait de même avec un grand sourire.

- Heu... je... he... balai... Quiddich...

- Oh, oh! La Terre à Alexandre. La Terre à Alexandre! Bin, ça alors! s'exclama Taylor. Il est bloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je sais, dit Grey, on va le sortir, le mettre sur son balai. Ça devrait le réveiller. Sinon... Je sais pas...

  
Elles soupirèrent et elles recommencèrent à le pousser.

o0o0o0o0o

Gwenaldite était assise devant sa coiffeuse, occupée à coiffer ses beaux cheveux foncés. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Darien était accoudé. Et il s'ennuyait ferme. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne cessait de bâiller. Ses paupières tombaient sur ses yeux violets argentés. Il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sa jumelle avait finit par mettre le bandeau gris à la place du rose, du bleu, du jaune, du rouge, du lilas... à la place de tous ses autres bandeaux, finalement! Toute une heure et demie entière pour une simple histoire de mascara et de bandeau de couleur! Le Serpentard soupira. Il aurait pu dormir pendant cette heure et demie. Il ne comprendra jamais rien aux filles. Il avait beau connaître sa soeur comme le fond de sa poche, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne comprendra jamais comment assortir telle couleur avec tel fond de teint.

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Gwenaldite se leva en lissant sa jupe foncée, attacha correctement sa cravate verte et grise pâle avant de mettre sa robe noire portant l'écusson des Serpentard sur ses épaules. 

  
- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt?

- Je voulais que tu sois le premier à voir le résultat, dit Gwenaldite, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rouges. Alors?

- Comme d'habitude (il bâilla) mais j'aurais préféré dormir ce matin.

- Tu n'es qu'un paresseux.

- Et fier de l'être. Tu viens, j'ai faim.

- On va voir les résultats avant. Ils sont affichés ce matin. Même si je crois que je suis choisie. Les gars ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Si l'équipe ne me prend pas, j'envoie un hibou à papa. Il va les faire changer d'idée. Au fait, on commence en quoi?

- Métamorphose.

- Avec Weasley. Je l'aime bien. Dommage qu'il aie vingt ans de plus que moi.

  
Darien soupira. La voilà repartie dans son fantasme de mettre le grappin sur un des garçons les plus âgés de l'école (en tant qu'élève, mais Weasley était le seul à lui donner envie dans les profs... non, Sirius Black aussi, elle l'aimait bien).

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune pour se retrouver dans un couloir froid. Ils montèrent car leur salle commune était dans les sous-sols.Gwenaldite fredonnait doucement en glissant ses doigts fins dans ses boucles foncées. Darien se tenait droit malgré sa fatigue. Il adorait sa soeur... mais là, elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. C'était comme ça quand il était fatigué. Il avait envie de tout casser.

Ils étaient à un couloir de la Grande Salle quand ils croisèrent Lupin, Frances et Clymer. Ce dernier se faisait traîner par les deux filles, son regard azur perdu dans le vague. Darien renifla de dédain. Ce fils de moldus était vraiment un bon à rien. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express.

Mais Lupin et Frances semblaient bien s'amuser. Elles riaient mais Darien put voir qu'il y avait de l'exaspération dans leur regard, l'un noisette ambré, l'autre dioptase doré.

  
- Et comment on le met sur son balai?

- On improvisera... Je sais! On demande à Rogue...

- Il ne voudra pas.

- Mais on peut toujours essayer. Bonjour _chers_ Cores! Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien Frances. J'allais justement déjeuner, mais... ta vue m'a complètement coupé l'appétit, dit Gwenaldite.

- Ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'aider! C'est pas que je m'ennuie -oui, je l'avoue, tu es vraiment fatigante à regarder- mais on doit y aller. Allez Grey!

  
Lupin soupira et elles recommencèrent leur périple. Darien aurait mit sa main à couper que la jeune Lupin lui avait sourit. Un léger, micro sourire. Un sourire d'excuse. Mais, tout de même, un sourire. Le jeune Serpentard sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Il aurait dut aller à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard. Il détestait cette maison, la maison des serpents et de la 'magie noire'.

Mais il n'avait pas été assez fort pour y aller. Le Choixpeau avait prit sa réticence pour de l'ambition. Oui, il en avait. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Serpentard. C'était pourtant là qu'il était depuis deux mois et -presque- demi.

  
- On est sélectionnés! s'exclama Gwenaldite en lui sautant au cou. 

- Tu en doutais? demanda impassiblement Darien.

- Biensûr que non, répondit sa jumelle et lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Jamais, tu le sais bien. Mais, mon ventre crie, alors allons manger.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim après avoir vu Frances.

- J'ai faim, mon frère, j'ai faim. Je n'y peut rien!

  
Il soupira. Il était temps!

o0o0o0o0o

Comment décrire Lynda Hunter? Ses amies diront qu'elle est absolument géniale et gentille. Grande rousse de dix-huit ans, elle était préfète en chef à Poufsouffle. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés au carré au milieu de ses épaules. Elle adorait les ballades nocturnes et les gâteaux.

Elle se promenait présentement dans un couloir du troisième étage. Il était près de cinq heures du matin et la jeune fille ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle était donc sortie de sa Salle Commune pour rôder dans les couloirs. Elle pensait que c'était sans danger, cette nuit. Un nuit de _pleine lune_. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur une porte. _La_ porte. Elle en était sûre, quelqu'un y était enfermé. Elle avança sa main, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher à la poignée de des griffes luisantes d'encre déchiquetèrent la porte. À travers le trou fait dans les planches de bois, Lynda vit des yeux globuleux dorés et injectés de sang. Elle recula car un museau au poil ras se fit un passage par la déchirure. Elle vit les nasaux renifler et la machoire s'ouvrir. Les dents coupantes comme la lame du plus tranchant de tous les couteaux apparurent sous les babines. Le museau se retira et la patte griffue réapparut, déchirant la porte encore plus profondément.

Lynda recula. C'était lui. C'était son enseignant préféré depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. C'était le loup-garou. L'horreur! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là? Son cerveau ordonna à ses jambes de s'activer, mais elles étaient tendues et rouillés par la peur.

La porte finit par être entièrement arrachée par la bête en furie et affamée. Lynda ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Son pelage gris lustré est tel qu'elle n'en a jamais vu. Elle voudrait y toucher. Mais elle ne peut pas... au risque d'être dévorée.

Elle recule. Un pas... deux pas... De plus en plus vite, elle recule. Mais le loup ne bouge pas. Lynda se met finalement à courir. Elle sait que l'inaction de l'animal est dut au fait qu'il se prépare à bondir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Lynda courut alors comme elle n'avait jamais courut. Elle voulait échapper à une mort certaine. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir! Mais elle commençait à s'essouffler et le loup-garou prenait de l'avance. On aurait dit qu'il jouait avec elle. Lynda se promit que si jamais elle resterait vivante après ça, elle ne sortira plus jamais après le couvre-feu simplement pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'était certain : on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Soudain, une douleur au niveau de la hanche lui signala qu'elle avait un poing de côté. Elle tituba légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dégringole les escaliers de bois. Elle tomba durement et il lui fallut toutes ses dernières forces pour se relever. L'idiote! Elle n'avait pas prit sa baguette!

Le loup-garou huma son parfum et Lynda vit clairement la langue de l'être de nuit passer sur ses canines accérées. Les battements du coeur de la préfète s'accélérèrent. Elle allait mourir.

Alors que les crocs de l'animal allaient se refermer sur son bras, le loup-garou fut prit de tremblements violents. Puis, il poussa des gémissements. Mais Lynda était trop fatiguée pour se déplacer. Elle vit par contre un spectacle mémorable.

Le museau du loup régréssa pour former un nez droit. Le poils raccourcit pour ne laisser qu'une légère barbe châtaine argentée sur le visage de l'homme. Les restes de la chemise que le loup-garou tombèrent et le jean ne tenait qu'à un fil. Les pattes griffues se transformèrent en mains aux doigts fins et aux pieds légers. Le corps entier de l'assaillant de Lynda régressa. Puis, finalement, la tête ensanglantée de Remus Lupin tomba sur le ventre de la Poufsouffle, qui eut le souffla coupé en voyant toutes des blessures saignantes sur le dos, les bras et les jambes de son professeur. Ses cheveux étaient collés à ses tempes par la transpiration et le sang séché. Il était vraiment mal au point.

Et c'est ainsi que Jasmine Ladin, la professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les retrouva un peu plus tard.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews!( Bah, à LA review) : **

Aria Lupin : Sur la conscience? Je ne sais pas encore... Tu vois, il l'a pas mordu, la Lynda!

  
_Titre et extrait :_

Chapitre 8 : Le Procès du bureau directoral 

- Non, mais!

  
Grey les fusilla du regard. Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva.

  
- Je me présente. Grey Samantha LUPIN, fille de Remus Jack LUPIN et de Lyra Emilya LUPIN, filleule de Severus Karl ROGUE, et ma mère était le soeur cadette de Sirius Heraclès BLACK.

  
Grey avait casiment hurlé les noms de sa famille et le sien. Mais le couple Hunter ne se démonta pas.

  
C'est tout! À la prochaine!   



	8. Le Procès du bureau directoral

Chapitre 8 : Le Procès du bureau directoral **PETITE ANNONCE :** Je ne sais pas si il y en a parmi vous qui lisent la fic Trois choix mais lequel choisir de mon ami **Jamesie**, si vous attendez avec impatience la parution de son nouveau chapitre, sachez que ça prendra encore du temps ; son ordinateur est en réparation. Par contre, si une forte envie de l'étriper vous prend, je peux toujours l'étriper pour vous *sourire d'ange* Bah, quoi? Il est dans ma classe!

Une autre annonce : Mon amie **Kaicha** qui est également dans ma classe écrit une fic sur Roswell nommée Des yeux bleus nuit. Si vous êtes intéressés, son histoire est dans mes favoris ou allez tout simplement chercher l'adresse de sa page sur FF.Net à la fin de ma bio.

  
**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Grey Lupin : Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores

**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores

**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif

**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre

**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre

**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans

**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans

**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans

**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny

**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry

**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)

**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey

**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey

**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey resté au manoir Malefoy

  
**Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Alexandre est accepté dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison tandis que les Cores sont tous deux acceptés dans celle de leur maison. Durant la nuit de pleine lune, Lynda Hunter, jeune Poufsouffle de septième année un peu étourdie, traîne dans les couloirs, où elle est attaquée par Remus Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou. Heureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse la mordre, il perd sa forme et il redevient un humain...

**Chapitre 8  
Le Procès du bureau directoral **

  
Grey s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Elle rechercha du soutien... mais Taylor dormait encore. La jeune adolescente serra ses jambes contre elle à la recherche de chaleur. Elle avait froid. D'une drôle de manière. Un frisson parcourait son corps de fond en comble. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle ne se reconnaisait plus du tout. Tout en elle avait changé. Ses habitudes, son corps, ses sentiments... Elle ne comprenait plus. Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Elle avait envie d'être protégée comme avant. Mais c'était impossible. Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Sa mère était morte après tout. Elle l'avait accepté, mais l'assumer...

Elle entendit Taylor grogner dans son sommeil. Elle ne le saura jamais, mais Grey l'enviait. Elle au moins elle avait ses deux parents. Mais elle ne lui avouerait pas. Peut-être jamais. Mais pas maintenant si elle le faisait.

Une marche grinça sous son pied. Grey s'inquiétait. C'était la pleine lune et elle avait fait un cauchemar... Son père avait attaqué un élève. Dehors, le ciel passait du noir d'encre au violet, rouge, et doré. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le ciel ressemblait à un immense joyau en or enjolivé de rubis et d'améthisme.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur, elle s'extasiait sur ce spectacle, mais présentement, ça ne lui disait pas trop. Alew recommençait à lui faire voir des visions... Non. Ce n'était pas elle. La vie des mortels ne regardait plus l'ange depuis la mort de Lyra Lupin.

C'était un don que Grey avait. Elle resta songeuse. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à développer ses pouvoirs, comme celui de voir les sentiments de autres. En vérité, elle avait réussit à le maîtriser depuis longtemps, à cinq ans. Il était facilement maniable. Et franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les sentiments des autres affichés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans la figure.

Les légères braises dans la cheminée illuminaient légèrement le visage pâle de l'enfant devenue trop grande. Elle était toujours là, seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux, quand Alexandre descendit.

  
- Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je pense, répondit Grey sans le regarder.

- Grey, ça va?

- Je n'en sais rien.

  
Alexandre s'assit par terre, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ses yeux dioptase. Il essaya de lire en elle par les yeux. Grey ne bougea pas. Elle laissa son pouvoir des sentiments s'oppérer. Elle vit qu'Alexandre était inquiet et curieux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle désactiva son pouvoir et elle prit les mains d'Alexandre entre ses mains.

  
- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Alex.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel.

- Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt?

- J'allais voler.

  
Il lui montra son Éclair de Nuit 3000 qui était appuyé contre le sofa.

  
- C'est toujours comme ça? questionna Grey.

- D'après toi? J'adore voler.

- Attends moi, je vais m'habiller. Ce ne sera pas long.

  
Grey redescendit quesques minutes plus tard avec un jean, une chemise blanche et un pull violet. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle jeta son épaisse cape sur ses épaules et Alexandre fut surprit de voir qu'elle avait le manche d'un balai serré entre ses doigts. Un Éclair de Feu.

  
- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas voler.

- C'est Harry qui me l'a offert il y a deux ans pour mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voler, c'est que le Quiddich c'est pas mon fort. Je n'en suis pas mordue. Papa c'est pareil. J'ai laissé une note à Taylor pour qu'elle sache où nous trouver.

- Parfait!

  
Alexandre mit lui aussi sa cape et ils sortirent.

o0o0o0o0o

Les joues rougies par le fort vent de la mi-novembre, Alexandre et Grey retrouvèrent Taylor dans le Grande Salle après une bonne douche et s'être changés.

  
- Tiens, le professeur Potter est absent? remarqua Taylor.

- Comment ça?

  
Grey constata que la plupart des professeurs étaient absents.

  
- Il... Il est arrivé quelque chose... pâlit-elle. J'en suis certaine!

- Comment?

  
Mais elle ne put continuer car une préfète en chef se présenta à elle, les yeux bouffis.

  
- C'est toi Grey Lupin? hoqueta-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi?

  
Elle lui prit le bras et elle la tira hors de la salle et elles se réfugièrent dans un angle mort. Grey entendit ses amis passer devant elle, mais son interlocutrice la retint par le bras.

  
- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Grey. Qui es-tu?

- Lynda Hunter. Ton... père a des ennuis... à cause de moi, je le crains. Il n'y a que toi pour arranger les choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Grey, paniquée. Rien de grave?

- Ce l'est... très. Il faut aller au bureau du directeur. Vite. Je ne me sens pas cappable de faire face à mes parents, ils ne veulent pas m'écouter.

  
Les deux adolescentes coururent dans les couloirs. Rendues devant la gargouille, Grey se tourna vers Lynda.

  
- Que s'est-il passé?

- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis sortie. Je n'avais rien à faire dans les couloirs. Pardonne-moi petite.

- _Lily_, murmura Grey d'une voix tendue.

  
Il semblait à Grey que l'escalier en colimaçon montait très lentement. Elle était très nerveuse. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peur. Peur de se qui allait arriver. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle. Mr et Mrs Hunter la regardèrent, choqués. La jeune Gryffondor avança d'un pas hésitant dans l'immence bureau.

Son père était dans un très mauvais état. De larges cernes noires étaient sous ses yeux dorés. Leur couleur semblait terne. Ses paupières tombaient sur ses yeux. Il avait besoin de sommeil, mais Mr et Mrs Hunter ne lui laissèrent pas ce loisir.

Mrs Hunter était une très belle femme brune. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon impeccablement fait. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient tracées au crayon noir et la chair était colorée de rouge sang. Ses yeux bleus clair étaient cernés d'un mascara soutenu. Sa robe vert émeraude était comme celle que portaient les contesses.

Mr Hunter était légèrement dodu et pourvu d'une barbe grise, tout comme ses cheveux. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient impeccablement coiffés. Sous sa cape, on devinait un toxedo bleu nuit. Les yeux de Mr Hunter étaient d'une naturel vert tendre, mais son regard était glacé et empli de dégoût alors qu'il regardait Remus qui avait peine à suivre la conversation.

Ils se tournèrent vers Grey, qui réalisa qu'elle était seule. Lynda n'avait pas franchi la porte. Grey serra les poings. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait prouver. Elle ne voulait que voir son père. D'un pas incertain, Grey s'avança jusqu'à son père. Sirius était assis à côté du loup-garou et il fut surprit de la voir là.

  
- Grey? Mais...

- C'est... balbutia Grey. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

  
Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus, qui grimaça de douleur.

  
- Grey...

- Désolée.

  
Mrs Hunter fronça les sourcils.

  
- Raison de plus de le retirer des ses fonctions. Il est trop proche de ses élèves. Et moi, j'apelle ça de l'_agression_. Et une institution qui a une aussi grande renommée que Poudlard ne doit pas être ternie à cause de l'incompétence de ses professeurs.

  
Elle regarda Remus.

  
- Un _loup-garou_. Un _mangemort_ (elle regarda Severus avec dégoût, mais il soutint son regard). Un _assassin_ (Sirius serra les poings). À moins que vous n'aillez fait boire une _potion_ à cette enfant pour qu'elle se dévoue à vous _corps_ et _âme_. 

  
Grey bouilla de rage. Cette femme parlait sans savoir. 

  
- Ils ont mon entière confiance, répliqua Harry.

- Vous êtes un peu jeune pour savoir à qui faire confiance. Ces _hommes_ sont beaucoup plus âgés que vous, Mr Potter, dit Mr Hunter. Donc, plus expérimentés que vous en supercherie. Je suis sur qu'ils ont passé une potion à cette enfant pour qu'elle se jete à leur cou.

- Non, mais!

  
Grey les fusilla du regard. Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva.

  
- Je me présente. Grey Samantha LUPIN, fille de Remus Jack LUPIN et de Lyra Emilya LUPIN, filleule de Severus Karl ROGUE, et ma mère était le soeur cadette de Sirius Heraclès BLACK.

  
Grey avait casiment hurlé les noms de sa famille et le sien. Mais le couple Hunter ne se démonta pas.

  
- J'avoue avoir sauté aux conclusions trop rapidement, dit Mr Hunter, mais toujours est-il que votre _père_, jeune fille, a attaqué ma fille. C'est trop dangereux pour les élèves de garder un professeur qui attaque tout ce qui bouge.

- Il ne m'a jamais attaquée, moi, répliqua Grey.

- Grey, calme-toi, dit Hermione en l'attirant à elle.

  
Grey s'assit entre son père et Sirius. Elle regarda son père, inquiète. Ce fut des coups tambourinés à la porte qui la tira de sa rêverie. Alexandre et Taylor entrèrent avec fracas. Taylor sauta au cou de la jeune Lupin, sans prêter attention aux adultes autour d'eux.

  
- Grey!!!!!!! On t'a cherché partout! Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça avec Hunter? Hein? T'as connait même pas!

  
Écrasée par le poids de Taylor, Grey tomba sur Sirius.

  
- Désolée, dit Grey pour tout le monde à la fois.

- Ceci est une rencontre privée, siffla Mrs Hunter. J'exige que ces enfants sortent.

  
Grey jeta un regard désespéré à son père qui leva ses yeux fatigués vers elle. Sur ses lèvres, elle put lire : "Fais-le, Grey. Tu ne peux rien faire. Écoutes-la et sors". La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et Taylor la fit sortir.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey était retournée dehors avec Alexandre et Taylor. Ses deux meilleurs amis volaient à très haute altitude, mais elle ne dépassait pas trois mètres maximum. Alexandre et Taylor finirent par descendre en piqué vers elle.

  
- T'en fais pas, essaya Taylor.

- J'y peux rien. J'ai peur. Ils veulent le faire renvoyer. J'aimerais que maman soit là! Elle saurait quoi faire! Ou Drago!

  
Ils redescendirent tous trois au sol, mais au lieu d'atterir sur la terre ferme, ils se posèrent sur les gradins, où Taylor et Alexandre serrèrent de toutes leurs forces Grey dans leurs bras.

  
- Nous non plus on peut rien y faire. Mais on sait que le professeur Potter l'aidera, comme les professeurs Weasley. Le professeur Black et Rogue aussi.

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr pour Sirius et Severus! Ils ne les aiment pas, sanglotta Grey. Mais ce n'est pas eux les monstres, c'est les Hunter! C'est pas la faute de papa! Je l'ai vu prendre sa potion! Et Severus l'a toujours bien faite! Je ne comprends pas!

- Nous non plus Grey. Mais on va essayer du mieux qu'on peut de t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger, dit Taylor même si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Taylor a raison, continua Alexandre, et on sera toujours là, ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer comme ça, les élèves ne voudront pas, c'est un super prof ton père.

  
Mais Grey ne fit qu'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour pleurer tout son saoul. Quand elle fut calmée, elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers eux.

  
- Vous avez raison. Les autres professeurs vont le protéger. Surtout Sirius, c'est son meilleur ami.

- Tu vois! sourit Taylor.

  
Ils restèrent blottis les uns contre les autres encore un moment, puis, ils se lâchèrent et ils retournèrent au château.  
  
  
**Réponse aux reviews :**

phénix20 : Merci!

**Vivia :** Evelyn est peut-être malade mentale sur les bords, mais elle est très saine d'esprit (mais bon, pour avoir tué ma Lyra, fallait être détraqué à quelque part...) Mais non, Mr Frances est en très bonne santé. Tu as une idée de qui a mit du sucre dans la potion Tue-Loup?

**Aria Lupin : ** Ouais, dans le trois, il ne mort personne. Mais là, il est vraiment passé à un cheveu de la manger toute crue, la Lynda!

  
Yipee! Trois reviews! J'espère en avoir un tout petit peu plus au prochain chapitre! Aux lecteurs silencieux et ceux qui ne savent pas comment reviwer, c'est le petit bouton mauve où il est écrit Go! Voici un petit dessin!

____________ __  
|Submit Review||GO|  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯¯

  
**Titre et extrait : **_ Chapitre 9 : À coeur ouvert_

Il se leva et il sortit dans le parc. Il entreprit -de rage et d'impuissance- de bombarder de galets la surface noire et lisse du lac. Tout ce qui arrivait ici était insupportable. Sa vie de moldu était bien plus simple. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait recommencer ce style de vie. La magie, Grey et Taylor avaient prit une place trop importante dans sa vie. Il finit par plonger sa tête dans l'eau glacée du lac. Il avait agit de la même façon quand Karine avait presque périe noyée. Être impuissant face aux grosses choses comme ça le rendait malade. N'en pouvant plus, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Bisous! À lundi tout le monde!   



	9. À coeur ouvert

Chapitre 9 : À coeur ouvert **RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Grey Lupin : Onze ans, fille de Remus Lupin et de Lyra Lupin, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Taylor et Alexandre, déteste les Cores

**Taylor Frances :** Blonde aux yeux bruns, meilleure amie de Grey et d'Alexandre. Elle a onze ans, Gryffondor, déteste les Cores

**Alexandre Clymer :** Onze ans, Gryffondor, brun aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami de Grey et Taylor, déteste les Cores, il est sportif

**Gwenaldire Cores :** Fille de Deffetoso Cores, jumelle de Darien, Serpentard, onze ans, déteste Grey, Taylor et Alexandre

**Darien Cores : **Fils de Diffetoso Cores, jumeau de Gwenaldite, Serpentard, onze ans, semble détester Grey et haïr Taylor et Alexandre

**Remus Lupin :** Père de Grey et veuf, professeur de DFCM, 41 ans

**Ron Weasley : **Marié à Hermione, professeur de Métamorphoses, 21 ans

**Hermione Weasley :** Mariée à Ron, professeure de Runes, 21 ans

**Harry Potter :** Directeur de Poudlard, 21 ans, marié à Ginny

**Ginny Potter :** Infirmière de l'école, 20 ans, mariée à Harry

**Sirius Black : **Professeur d'Enchantements, 41 ans, célibataire (encore et toujours… pas digéré la mort de Kat…)

**Severus Rogue :** Professeur de Potions, parrain de Grey

**Drago Malefoy :** Fils du défun Lucius Malefoy, 21 ans, vit seul dans le manoir Malefoy avec sa mère qui vient de temps en temps, 'frère' de coeur de Grey

**Kamy : **Le chat de Grey resté au manoir Malefoy

  
**Rapel du chapitre précédent : **Lynda Hunter va prévenir Grey que son père a des ennuis. Elle y rencontre Mr et Mrs Hunter. Mr Hunter est le bras droit du ministre. Grey, ne pouvant rien faire, laisse les adultes et son père, en bien mauvais état après la pleine lune. Elle va voler avec Taylor et Alexandre, qui la réconfortent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Ils attendent le verdict final...

**Chapitre 9  
À coeur ouvert**

  
Lorsque Darien se réveilla ce matin à l'infirmerie, il avait atrocement mal au ventre. Il s'était sûrement prit un coup durant la nuit. Ses cheveux foncés lui collaient au front à cause d'une sueur froide. Il se sentait malade, déprimé. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il avait une mauvaise intuition. Il avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux, signe d'un manque imminent de sommeil. Il était nu sous ses épais draps bleu outremer. Il leva sa tête... qu'il laissa tomber aussitôt sur son épais oreiller. Il sentait un légère croûte dans le dos de son cou. Sûrement du sang séché. Il avait un énorme mal de tête et les oreilles lui scillaient.

Alors que ses paupières se fermaient doucement afin qu'il retombe dans les bras de Morphée, Virginia Potter entra, deux gobelets à la main. Darien devina sans mal qu'un des deux gobelets contenait du café.

  
- Vous êtes réveillé, constata-t-elle avec un sourire réjouit, bien!

  
Darien grogna. Elle n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt? Il avait besoin de sommeil, lui! Potter tâta son cou, ses épaules et ses bras avant de lui faire boire le contenu d'un des deux gobelets. Dans le gobelet de plastique reposait une potion grisâtre qui sentait le moisi. Le jeune garçon grimaça et il planta ses yeux dans les yeux bruns de Potter qui ne cilla pas. Après quelques minutes de confrontation, il détourna le regard ; il avait trop mal.

Il but donc la mixture sans se presser. Potter se déplaçait entre les lits et elle lissait les draps multicolores.

  
- Mes parents m'avaient raconté que tout était blanc sur blanc ici, dit Darien en observant les murs vert lime.

- Je trouvais que ç'avait l'air trop morbide. Vous n'êtes pas sur le seuil de la mort, n'est-ce pas, Mr Cores?

  
Darien rougit et baissa les yeux tandis que Potter riait gentiment de lui. Alors que Darien ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le professeur Weasley entra, légèrement pâle.

  
- Ça va Hermione? s'inquiéta Potter.

- Non. Il faut que je te parle. Urgence. C'est _vraiment_ urgent.

  
Darien soupira lorsque les deux femmes quittaient l'infirmerie pour aller dans le bureau de Potter, qui était la pièce voisine. Il se rendit compte que des vêtements propres étaient pliés sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il tendit le bras pour les attraper -au prix d'une grimace de douleur- et il essaya de les enfiller. Mais il ne réussit pas.

  
- Mais que font Potter et Weasley, murmura-t-il.

  
Il finit par se rendormir, laissant la potion qu'il avait ingurgité le soigner.

o0o0o0o0o

- Non, non, non et NON!

  
Grey était dans Beria et elle martyrisait un gros oreiller à pompoms. Elle se sentait nauséeuse ; elle avait vomi lorsqu'Hermione lui avait apprit que son père quittait l'école et qu'il n'allait plus avoir sa garde à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Alors, elle enchaînait coups sur coups sur son oreiller en hurlant de toutes ses forces. La salle était normalement insonorisée et personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée. Remus allait quitter Poudlard deux jours plus tard. Mr et Mrs Hunter étaient partis en emmenant leur fille Lynda avec eux, affirmant qu'ils allaient envoyer la jeune adulte dans une école où : _"Il y avait un personnel qualifié et normal"_. De rage, Sirius les avait injuriés des pires insultes qu'ils connaissait et inventait. Mais pour qui ils se prenaient, ceux-là? Remus avait iliminé le peu de dignité qui lui restait : il avait éclaté en sanglots de douleur, de peur, de tristesse et de fatigue. Les Hunter lui arrachaient son seul et dernier trésor. Sa fille.

Hermione avait quitté le bureau de son meilleur ami pour rejoindre la femme de ce dernier. Ron faisait les cents pas et Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Drago lui disant d'emmener son derrière d'ex-Serpentard ou il allait avoir des ennuis. Le jeune Potter avait ensuite tenté de raisonner Remus qui avait démissioné. Mr Hunter, bras droit du Ministre, lui avait ensuite retiré la garde de Grey en le gratifiant d'un :_"Comptez-vous chanceux que je ne lance pas les Chasseurs de loup-garous à vos trousses. Pour votre fille, ce serait encore plus pire que ce ne l'est déjà. Mais je ne pense qu'au bien-être de cet enfant, soyez en sûr."_

  
- C'est _hors de question_! Je vais aller de ce pas au Ministère. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire _ça_!

  
Harry assena un coup de poing au fauteuil où était assit Remus. 

  
- Je te garde à Poudlard. Tu es le meilleur professeur de Défences contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu. Et les élèves t'adorent!

- Ils ne m'aimeront plus à cause de ce qui est arrivé. Et que feras-tu si ça se reproduisait?

- Ça ne se reproduire pas. On pourrait te donner le Tue-Loup et t'envoyer dans la Cabane Hurlante!

- Mais le jeun...

  
Severus ne put terminer sa phrase car Drago Malefoy entrait dans le bureau d'un pas rapide. Il regarda rapidement les professeurs présents. Il ne restait qu'Harry, Ron, Sirius, Severus et Remus. Tous les autres étaient partis.

  
- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il. Potter?

  
Harry l'entraîna dans un coin du bureau.

  
- Grey a besoin de toi.

- Où est-elle? paniqua Drago.

- D'après la carte du Maraudeur, juste en face.

- Dans Beria? J'y vais. Je n'aime pas cet atmosphère. Vous m'expliquerez tout quand je reviendrais.

- Promis. Va la rejoindre. _Maintenant_.

  
Et le jeune blond sortit de bureau en courant, inquiet.

o0o0o0o0o

Quand Drago entra dans la chambre bleue, il s'approcha doucement de Grey, tel un félin. Ele était affalée sur le lit et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et il entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Grey ne réagit pas. Elle ne fit que gémir un sanglots coincé dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna. Drago fut surprit ; les yeux de sa _soeur_ étaient bouffis et ses joues rougies et humides. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son aspiration fut coupée par un soubresaut.

Le jeune Malefoy se pencha et il effleura le front de Lupin de ses lèvres. La lèvre inférieure de Grey trembla et elle se remit à pleurer. Il était déconcerté. La dernière fois qu'elle avait autant pleuré c'était à la mort de Lyra... Les yeux gris de Drago s'ouvrirent de stupéfaxtion. Ç'avait un rapport avec Remus : lui aussi avait les yeux bouffis. Il saisit les épaules de Grey et il la releva. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans les siens.

  
- Grey. Que se passe-t-il?

  
Mais Grey ne fit que coller son corps contre le sien en quête de protection.

  
- C'est... ils... Ils ne veulent pas que je reste avec papa. Ils disent que c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Ils ne veulent pas que je vives avec papa parce que c'est un loup-garou!

- Qui ça, _"ils"_?

- Le bras doit du ministre et sa femme! Et le ministre ne leur refuse rien!

  
Et elle entreprit de tout lui raconter.

o0o0o0o0o

Taylor faisait les cents pas dans la Salle Commune. Alexandre était affalé sur une table, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, maudissant la pleine lune.

  
- Hé les jeunes, que se passe-t-il? demanda Luke Mudlew le préfet.

- Il se passe que notre meilleure amie a des problèmes et qu'elle ne nous laisse pas l'aider! dit Taylor en levant ses yeux noisette vers lui. Et on ne sait pas si elle va passer au travers.

- La fille de Lupin, hein? Il peut l'aider, lui.

- Non justement! C'était la pleine lune hier, tu savais? répliqua Alexandre. Tu ne comprends pas!

  
Il se leva et il sortit dans le parc. Il entreprit -de rage et d'impuissance- de bombarder de galets la surface noire et lisse du lac. Tout ce qui arrivait ici était insupportable. Sa vie de moldu était bien plus simple. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait recommencer ce style de vie. La magie, Grey et Taylor avaient prit une place trop importante dans sa vie. Il finit par plonger sa tête dans l'eau glacée du lac. Il avait agit de la même façon quand Karine avait presque périe noyée. Être impuissant face aux grosses choses comme ça le rendait malade. N'en pouvant plus, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Et il resta là, longtemsp, longtemps, longtemps...

o0o0o0o0o

La voix d'Evelyn Karm se répéta en écho dans son bureau.

  
- Tu as _quoi_?

- Je croyais que ça allait te faire plaisir...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Il aurait pu être abattu par les Chasseurs de loup-garou. Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai conté mes problèmes. Tu ne sais rien faire de bon, siffla Karm. Attends, je me trompe. Créer des ennuis t'amuse. Je retourne chez moi.

  
La brune claqua la porte d'ébène avant de transplaner.

  
- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Bon... Puisqu'ils cherchent un nouveau prof...  
  
  
  
  
Eh! Une nouvelle apparition de Evelyn Karm! Je dois avouer qu'elle me plait bien la Evelyn, dans la deuxième partie... Pas vous? 

Au fait, Darien, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Est-ce que vous l'aimez?   
Beaucoup, pas du tout, heurk!, Viiiiii!   
Moi, en tout cas, c'est un de mes persos préférés, après Grey, biensûr!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Aria Lupin : Non, c'est la faute de personne... Enfin, si... C'est la faute du sucre! Et bien sûr, de pas de chance, tu as raison.

**Les maraudeuses : **Woa! Tu dois aimer pour mettre autant de "La suite!" Merci pour le compliment. Je ne te dirais pas exactement dans quelle ville je vis, mais je peux te dire que c'est en Mauricie et que c'est là qu'a lieu le Festival de l'Art Vocal. Et, encore, la deuxième ville a être fondée au Québec par Laviolette... J'attends ta réponse, lol! Et puis, je t'ai donné un grand indice...

**Eleclya111 : **Merci!

  
**Donc, j'ai une grande question existentielle :** Quel jour de la semaine vous préfèrez avoir une upload de chapitre (mis à part les "À tous les jours!") Je vous donne les choix suivants :  
- Lundi  
- Mercredi  
- Jeudi  
Je suis désolée si c'est les autres jours que vous préfèrez, c'est que je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur qui garde mes chapitres les mardi, samedi et dimanche.

**Titre et Extrait :**

Taylor approcha son visage de celui de Grey, un gros sourire dans le visage.

  
- Bisou!

- Quoaaaa?

  
Grey se dégagea et elle partit à la course en hurlant des "_Non! Non je veux pas! ALEXANDRE! À L'AIDE!!!_" Mais le garçon, mort de rire, ne fit que les suivre avec difficultés. 

Alors que Grey courait sans regarder devant elle, elle fonça dans une personne et elle s'étalla sur elle. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur Harry Potter. Un étrange sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraude brillèrent plus que d'habitude car ses lunettes étaient tombées à côté de lui.

Voilàààà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est beaucoup plus joyeux dans le prochain chapitre que dans celui-ci, en tout cas.

Bisous!   



	10. Un cristal si spécial

Chapitre 10 : Un cristal si spécial**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

  
**Rapel du chapitre précédent : **Pleurons tous! Remus n'est plus à Poudlard, Grey n'est plus sous sa garde... Mais la loyautée d'Alexandre est démontrée : il tient vraiment à Grey et à Taylor. Nous retrouvons Darien Cores, à l'infirmerie, blessé. Qu'a-t'il? Personne sauf les professeurs ne le savent. Et une nouvelle apparition d'Evelyn Karm, l'assassin de Lyra Lupin. Que veut-elle? Et qui est la personne avec qui elle parle? Quelles sont ses intentions?

**

Chapitre 10  
Un cristal si spécial

**  
Un fin duvet blanc couvrait le sol de parc de Poudlard. Noël approchait à grands pas et il ne restait que deux jours de cours. Les examens de fin de trimestre avaient étés terminés au cours de la journée et les élèves n'avaient plus aucun de voir. Le cours de Défences contre les forces du Mal avaient étés annulés jusqu'à la trouvaille d'un nouveau professeur pour "le poste maudit". Harry aurait été prêt à le prendre en charge, mais en plus de sa tâche de directeur ç'aurait été trop. Il avait passé une annonce dans la _Gazette du sorcier_, mais toujours rien.

Ses longs cheveux nattés, Taylor évita un projectile d'Alexandre qui finit par laisser tomber et plongea sur la blonde, qui s'écrasa sur Grey et ils tombèrent tous dans la neige.

  
- Vous savez que vous êtes lourds?

- Tu veux rire? Je suis aussi lourde qu'une...

- Éléphanteau.

- _Quoi?_ Je sais!

  
Taylor approcha son visage de celui de Grey, un gros sourire dans le visage.

  
- Bisou!

- Quoaaaa?

  
Grey se dégagea et elle partit à la course en hurlant des "_Non! Non je veux pas! ALEXANDRE! À L'AIDE!!!_" Mais le garçon, mort de rire, ne fit que les suivre avec difficultés. 

Alors que Grey courait sans regarder devant elle, elle fonça dans une personne et elle s'étalla sur elle. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur Harry Potter. Un étrange sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraude brillèrent plus que d'habitude car ses lunettes étaient tombées à côté de lui.

  
- Miss Lupin, vous savez que c'est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Même pour vous, réprimenda-t-il en se levant.

- BISOU!! BIS...

  
Taylor avait cessé de crier des "_Bisous_" en voyant le professeur Potter. Elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles en murmurant un vague "_désolée_". Alexandre finit par arriver plié en deux, le souffle court tellement il avait rit.

  
- Donc, deux points en moins pour Gryffondor pour Miss Lupin qui courait dans les couloirs, deux points également pour Miss Frances, et j'ajoute un point pour m'avoir foncé dedans, Miss Lupin.

  
Grey éclata de rire, tout comme ses deux amis.

  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Très. Remus nous a fait promettre qu'on veillerait sur toi. Au fait, tu l'as mieux prit que je ne le pensais.

- Je vais continuer de vivre avec Drago, et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne verrais plus jamais mon père. Je lui ai écrit une lettre pas plus tard que ce matin, vois-tu? Pour lui, tout va bien aussi. On a beaucoup parlé. Finalement, on s'est dit que ce n'était pas si terrible. On ne m'a jamais empêché de le voir. Y'a toujours la poudre de cheminette, non?

- Vrai. Et puis, il parrait que le manoir des Malefoy est tellement grand qu'on peut s'y perdre, dit Taylor.

- C'est exact, même Drago n'en connait pas la moitié. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de tomber en vacances.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter de vos projets, s'éclipsa Harry, on se revoit au dîner, vous trois.

- C'est noté! lui envoya Grey.

- Je crois retourner chez moi. Karine me manque beaucoup. Il ne faut surtout pas que ce stupide Renaud lui ait fait la cour pendant mon absence.

- On ne peut pas faire de magie hors de Poudlard, tu sais? Pas au premier cycle, sauf en cas d'urgence, répliqua Taylor.

- Je pensais aux poings, pas à la magie Taylor.

- Oh! C'est pas mieux. On en te veux pas à Sainte-Mangouste, nous, à la rentrée.

- Sainte-... quoi?

- L'hôpital des sorciers. Vois-tu, lorsqu'une maladie est grave, très grave, et que les sorts basiques ne sont plus assez puissants pour soigner, on envoie les blessés à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est là qu'est la maternité -où les sorciers naissent, pour la plupart. C'est là que je suis née, comme mes parents et leurs parents avant eux, dit Taylor.

- Mais il y a aussi une section _État critique_, _État urgent_, _État Sans Danger_, et celle que tous les sorciers redoutent, _L'allée des Morts_. C'est là qu'on entrepose les morts avant de les enterrer, qu'ils soient à Sainte-Mangouste avant leur mort ou non. Je n'y suis jamais allée, car maman n'y est pas passée, mais Sirius oui ; ses parents, ses amis. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de voir maman là. 

- C'est mieux organisé que chez les moldus, conclut Alexandre.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. On va voler? Il ne neige pas, et j'en ai assez des boules de neige, proposa Taylor.

- Bonne idée. On a encore le temps. Et ça va t'entraîner, Alex.

  
Alexandre se passa une main sur le visage en murmurant un vague : '_Je sais..._' Et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey avait décidé de rester à Poudlard avec tous ses amis professeurs. En tant que directeur, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les jumeaux Cores. Taylor était retournée chez elle, sa famille lui manquait et Alexandre aussi, parce qu'il voulait voir et sa famille qu'il ne voyait que très rarement et ses amis moldus, et aussi pour garder un oeil sur cette Karine.

Mais un bonne nouvelle attendait la jeune fille ; son père et Drago allaient venir à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Mais de toute façon, la jeune fille était toujours occupée par ses devoirs et leçons. Drago et Remus allaient arriver le vingt-quatre en après-midi.

Grey était penchée sur son essai de potions à la bibliothèque. Non loin d'elle était aussi attablé Gwenaldite, qui, bizarrement, n'avait aucune envie de l'ennuyer avec ses railleries et ses insultes. Son frère était absent. Mais Grey ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas son problème, non? Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'eux, les deux élèves qu'elle détestait le plus dans tout Poudlard!

Mordillant sa plume, elle leva ses yeux vers Cores et elle remarqua qu'elle avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et les yeux légèrement bouffis. _Mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle, elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, et de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas_, se dit Grey en penchant la tête.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et se posa devant la jeune Lupin. Elle sourit ; c'était Quera, la chouette de Taylor.

"_Chère Grey,  
Finalement, on est en voyage au Canada, au Québec si tu préfère. On gèle ici! C'est pas croyable. Mais bon, si on veut voir Mamie Lory, on n'a pas le choix! Elle habite en ermite quelque part sur les pleines d'Abraham. Sa maison cachée sous terre, est protégée par un sortilège de camouflage. Elle nous conte comment c'est bondé le vingt-quatre juillet, la Saint-Jean Baptiste, je crois. Mais de toute façon, c'est super quand même. Je vais lui demander de m'inviter ce jour là! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser!  
Enfin bref, toi, que fais-tu de bon à Poudlard? J'espère que les Cores ne t'ennuient pas trop, j'ai appris qu'ils restaient à Poudlard eux aussi pour Noël. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Alexandre, mais dans la lettre que j'ai reçu de lui, il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Mais il m'a dit qu'il a eu du mal avec Quera quand elle est arrivée chez lui. Il n'a pas de chouette, c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas trop communiquer avec nous. Alors, je lui est forcé la main, et j'ai bien fait. Fais la même chose si tu veux de ses nouvelles, c'est un bon truc.  
Je vais t'envoyer ton cadeau à Noël, pas avant (là t'es sencé être très fâchée après moi, ma p'tite Grey). Sinon, je t'embrasse et on se revoie au retour des vacances!  
Taylor_"

Grey sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Taylor ne pensait toujours qu'à s'amuser. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas la changer, non? Elle prit un parchemin et elle écrivit psa réponse :

"_Salut Taylor!  
Ici, rien à signaler. Gwenaldite Cores est bizarrement seule, alors elle me laisse tranquille. Mais je me demande où est son frère car elle est assise non loin de moi, et elle semble avoir pleuré. Je trouve ça étrange, mais bon, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Et je ne tournerais pas le couteau dans la plaie, comme tu me le conseillerais.   
Papa et Drago doivent arriver dans deux jours. On va passer Noël tous ensemble. Je suis si contente! Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois, mais papa me manque. Drago aussi.   
Mais, désolée si cette lettre n'est pas aussi longue que la tienne, car je n'ai rien à dire, et je suis en plein devoir de potion. J'ai décidé de tous les faire aujourd'hui.  
Amitiés,  
Grey_"

Grey soupira en tendant au rapace le rouleau de parchemin où elle venait d'écrire. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. Du coin de l'oeil, Grey vit Gwenaldite lui lancer un regard haineux. Grey eut tout à coup un pincement au coeur. Dans les yeux de Cores, on voyait un souffrance camouflée. La jeune Lupin fermit les yeux et elle perçut les sentiments de la Serpentard.

o0o0o0o0o

Appuyé contre la banquette du carosse le menant à Poudlard, Remus Lupin jouait avec une chaîne en or où étaient accrochés son alliance en or gravé de runes elfiques et un petit cristal multiples reflets d'argent et de blanc laiteux.

Ce cristal avait appartenu aux parents de Lyra, puis à Sirius pour tomber entre les mains de Lyra lors du Noël 1993, lors de l'évadation de Sirius. Le bijou avait toujours gardé ses facultés magiques. Mais Remus estimait qu'il était temps qu'il en fasse cadeau à sa fille, même s'il ne voulait pas se séparer de ce bijou. Mais il allait le faire.

Il le décrocha et il le mit au bout d'une fine chaînette en or qu'il emballa dans un petit coffret en bois d'acajou gravé de fleurs. Il le glissa ensuite dans sa poche.

  
- Dure la séparation?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- Je crois que oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle en prendra soin. Et je crois qu'elle sera très heureuse de nous voir. La pleine lune était il y a deux jours, non? Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël, sois joyeux! Et demain, c'est Noël. Vous n'avez jamais passé un Noël éloignés.

- Sauf lorsque tu étais en troisième année, Drago. Et je m'en suis voulu. Toutes les deux me manquaient affreusement.

  
Drago regarda son aîné. Ses cheveux gris où se perdaient encore quelques mèches châtain tombaient tristement sur son front et ses tempes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il mettait le boîtier dans un poche de sa robe rapiécée. Drago savait que Remus se sentait coupable ; c'était Drago qui avait payé les effets scolaires les plus chers et toutes les robes de Grey qui n'étaient pas noires comme le demandait la lettre d'admission. 

  
- J'ai hâte d'arriver, dit finalement Remus, j'ai hâte de les revoir, tous.

- Moi aussi, sourit Drago. À chaque fois que je viens à Poudlard, je me sens... détendu.

  
Remus sourit au jeune homme. Il ressentait la même chose.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'éveilla doucement le matin de Noël, couchée dans un grand lit double à baldaquins. Puisqu'aucun prof de Défence contre les forces du Mal n'avait été trouvé, Remus avait pu prendre cette chambre. Les Elfes de Maison avaient allumés un bon feu et mit de chaudes couvertures aux couleurs claires sur le grand lit. Grey avait dormi, le nez dans l'oreiller, le dos contre le torse de son père, qui émettait de léger ronflements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres pâles entrouvertes. Un léger sourire était perspectif et Grey était certaine qu'elle avait eu le même lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, heureuse d'être en sécurité auprès d'un membre de sa famille.

Grey découvrit avec ravissement qu'au pied du petit sapin de Noël était disposés des cadeaux aux emballages colorés. C'était Noël après tout! Elle avait envoyé ses cadeaux à ses meilleurs amis la veille. Elle sentit soudain une présence à côté d'elle.

  
- Tu en as des cadeaux, dis-donc! lança Remus d'une voix enjouée.

- J'en reviens pas... Tu sais, je suis contente d'avoir des amis de mon âge.

  
Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que l'enfant prenait un petit paquet.

  
- Allô!

  
Sirius, Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Drago entrèrent en trombe. Ils étaient tous -à l'exeption de Severus- déguisés en Père Noël. 

  
- Sevie n'a pas voulu se déguiser avec nous, bouda Sirius en embrassant Grey tandis qu'Harry mettait la pile de cadeau qu'il avait dans un sac sous le sapin.

  
Derrière eux, effacés, se tenaient les jumeaux Cores. Gwenaldite était appuyée contre son frère, les lèvres pincées. En voyant Darien, Remus lui fit un mince sourire auquel le jeune Serpentard répondit.

Le déballage des cadeaux se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mais Remus sentait toujours le regard pesant de Drago sur lui. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas donner son cadeau à Grey devant toutes ces personnes.

o0o0o0o0o

Le soir, Grey se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

  
- Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle.

- Attends, je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau.

- Quoi?

  
Elle rampa jusqu'à son père, assis de l'autre côté du lit. Le loup-garou lui tendit un petit coffret, que Grey ouvrit sans quitter des yeux Remus, qui observait les mains de l'enfant.

  
- Il appartenait à ta mère. Il est magique. Touche s'y.

- Je... je sens... c'est... c'est comme si... si elle était près de moi... qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras... dit Grey d'une voix tremblante en appliquant son index sur une surface du cristal.

- Il se transmet dans la famille Black. C'est Sirius qui l'a donné à ta mère. À sa mort, je l'ai gardé... et je te le donne...

  
La lèvre inférieure de Grey trembla et elle se jeta dans les bras de Remus.

  
- Oh, merci papa! Tu n'aurais pas dû! Je t'aime papa! Je t'aime! pleura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi Grey. Je t'aime ma belle Grey. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille.

  
Et l'enfant finit par s'endormir. Elle n'était pas inquiète ; son père veillait.  
  
AHHHHHHHH!! J'ai eu deux votes : l'un pour le jeudi et l'autre pour le mercredi. Donc, je retiens ces deux jours mais je tiens à ce que vous revotiez à nouveau. Le prochain chapitre paraître un lundi (le 11) mais le chapitre 12 paraitra la date choisie par la plupart d'entre vous. C'est important, s'il vous plait!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Aria Lupin : Mouais... J'avoue. 

**Eleclya111 : ** lol! Elle m'a l'air le fun la chanson! J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre tu as toujours autant envie de la chanter, ta chanson!

**phénix20 : **Barder? Pas tant que ça. Comme tu as vu, pour le jour, je soumets un nouveau vote...

**vivia : **Merci! Un nouveau vote pour la date... J'espère que tu voteras à nouveau... 

**Titre et extrait :**

_Chapitre 11 : Retour en DFCM_

Il y avait Evelyn Karm à l'extrème gauche, tout sourire. À côté d'elle se trouvait Peter Pettigrow qui envoyait la main à l'objectif de la caméra, ravi. Lily, la belle rousse, tenait Remus par la taille et le loup-garou faisait de même. James, avec ses cheveux noirs qui allaient dans tous les sens, avait passé son bras autour d'une fille aux longs cheveux châtains relevés par plusieurs pinces émeraude, tout comme ses yeux de la même couleur. Sirius était à côté d'elle, le bras également autour de la taille d'un fille rousse aux yeux bleus brillants. Comme Remus et Lily, ils échangeaient tous deux de petits baisers de temps en temps. Il y avait finalement une autre fille aux cheveux blonds coupés à la mi-cou, ébouriffés. Devant tous ces adolescents se pavanait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-vert, une doudou et un lapin en peluche au poing.

  
- Evelyn Karm, Wormtail (Sirius avait dit ce nom avec dégoût), Lily Evans, Remus Lupin -ton père-, James Potter, Mya Frigon, moi-même, Kathleen Weasley (Sirius eut un tic nerveux), Mary D'Obrey et Lyra...

  
  
C'est ça! Gros bisous à tout le monde! Je vous adore!  
  



	11. Retour en DFCM

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On en sais rien d'elle   
**Rapel du chapitre précédent : **Joyeux Noël! Remus remet le cristal de Black à sa fille. Ce Cristal est magique : lorsqu'on pense à une personne, le cristal nous fait ressentir sa chaleur...

Chapitre 11 : Retour en DFCM**

Chapitre 11  
Retour en DFCM

**  
Harry se leva et il fit face aux élèves, arrivés la veille. Ils discutaient gaiement, attendant que les asiettes d'or se remplissent de leur futur petit-déjeuner.

  
- Cher élèves. Nous avons finalement trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défences contre les forces du Mal pour remplacer le professeur Lupin. Veuillez accueillir le professeur Furun!

  
Les portes massives de la Grande Salle se poussèrent, laissant passer une jeune femme rousse. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un mascara d'un bleu ciel afin de faire ressortir la clairté de ses yeux gris bleu. Ses cheveux étaient nouées en une tresse serrée en un chignon. Ses lèvres rouges comme le sang s'étirèrent en un sourire léger alors qu'elle contournait la table rectangulaire des professeurs et elle prit place entre Sirius et Lewis John, le professeur actuel de Duel.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Sirius et Severus se tendre. Il n'avait pas prévenu le reste du personnel -même pas Jasmine Ladin, la directrice adjointe- du choix du nouveau professeur. Furun était la seule sorcière à s'être proposée pour le poste maudit.

  
- Eh bien, continua Harry dès que les applaudissements des élèves se turent, j'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances de Noël car moi, oui. J'espère aussi que vous avez bien fait tous vos devoirs, car je crois que quelques professeurs ici-présents ne seront pas trop contents, sinon. J'imagine que vous avez faim, alors... Bon appétit!

  
Il frappa dans ses mains et les assiettes d'or se remplirent de bacon, d'oeufs, de crêpes ("_Hum... Pancakes! s'exclama Taylor_") de toasts et autre.

  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais engagé quelqu'un? demanda Hermione, l'air réprobateur et les sourcils froncés.

- Je l'ai engagée hier, la journée même où elle s'est présentée. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire. Ne m'en voulez pas.

- Vous avez vu comment Sirus et Rogue la regardent? s'étonna Ron.

- On dirait... de... de la nostalgie... J'en suis certaine, observa Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry?

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais toujours pas grand chose sur le passé de Sirius. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a dût beaucoup oublier de ses meilleurs souvenirs, à Azkaban. Et peut-être que le professeur Furun lui a rappelé des souvenirs. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui lui ressemblait ; le professeur Furun est plus jeune que nous.

  
Les élèves finirent de manger et la Grande Salle finit par se vider peu à peu.

o0o0o0o0o

Sirius n'avait pas cours pendant la première période. Il était assit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Des larmes salées lui piquaient les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Jane Furun ressemblait tellement à Kathleen! _Sa_ Kathleen. Si son frère Arthur, le père de Ron, et sa soeur Mimy, l'infirmière qui avait soigné Remus lors de son coma et qui avait fait accoucher Lily, l'auraient vue, ils auraient été en accord avec Sirius.

À Azkaban, il avait vu et revu le visage pâle et sans vie criblé de tâches de son de son aimée autour duquel coulaient une cascade de cheveux roux, naturellement brillants, rendus ternes par la mort. Il s'était même rappelé la froideur de sa main gracile et de son corps flasque et glacé qu'il avait serré contre lui, vingt-deux ans plus tôt.

Il y a des blessures qui ne cicatrisent jamais...

  
- Professeur Black? Sirius? Oncle Sirius? tenta une voix claire en le secouant légèrement.

  
L'ancien prisonnier leva sa tête lourde de souvenirs vers la source de cette lointaine voix.

  
- Quoi? Que faites-vous là? balbutia Black en voyant la fille de sa soeur cadette penchée sur lui et les élèves de première année Gryffondor/Poufsouffle assis à leur bureau.

- C'est l'heure de ton cours, répondit Grey, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne l'aurais tout de même pas oublié?

- Oh! À vrai dire, oui, il s'adressa aux autres élèves : J'annule mes cours pour la journée.

  
Les élèves surpris, mais ravis, sortirent en discutant gaiement. Mais Grey, Taylor et Alexandre étaient restés dans le local et ils le regardaient, inquiets.

  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ç'a rapport avec le professeur Furun? s'inquiéta Grey.

- On a remarqué que vous et les professeur Rogue la regardiez bizarrement ce matin, dit Taylor.

- Mais Remus l'aurait regardé de la même manière, tout comme Evelyn.

  
Devant l'air incrédule de la nièce, Sirius ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une photo qu'il présenta aux jeunes sorciers.

La photo était un peu brisée parce qu'elle avait dût être pliée et repliée assez souvent. Les couleurs des côtés étaient ternes et usés. Mais l'important était le milieu du cadre où étaient serrés plusieurs personnes.

Il y avait Evelyn Karm à l'extrème gauche, tout sourire. À côté d'elle se trouvait Peter Pettigrow qui envoyait la main à l'objectif de la caméra, ravi. Lily, la belle rousse, tenait Remus par la taille et le loup-garou faisait de même. James, avec ses cheveux noirs qui allaient dans tous les sens, avait passé son bras autour d'une fille aux longs cheveux châtains relevés par plusieurs pinces émeraude, tout comme ses yeux de la même couleur. Sirius était à côté d'elle, le bras également autour de la taille d'un fille rousse aux yeux bleus brillants. Comme Remus et Lily, ils échangeaient tous deux de petits baisers de temps en temps. Il y avait finalement une autre fille aux cheveux blonds coupés à la mi-cou, ébouriffés. Devant tous ces adolescents se pavanait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-vert, une doudou et un lapin en peluche au poing.

  
- Evelyn Karm, Wormtail (Sirius avait dit ce nom avec dégoût), Lily Evans, Remus Lupin -ton père-, James Potter, Mya Frigon, moi-même, Kathleen Weasley (Sirius eut un tic nerveux), Mary D'Obrey et Lyra...

  
À chaque nom prononcé, Sirius appuyait son index sur la personne. Grey effleura le papier glacé des doigts.

  
- Papa et Lily? Lily, c'est bien la mère de Harry? demanda-t-elle alors que les deux concernés échangaient un baiser.

- Exactement! Mais on était en cinquième.

- Et James était avec cette Maya? demanda Alexandre.

- Nah. Ils étaient très amis. Elle état arrivée le jour de l'Halloween, de Salem. On ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne nous l'a jamais dit. Mais on sait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Lorsqu'elle a disparu à la fin de l'année, James a été déchiré. Je me souviens l'avoir souvent entendu pleurer... Puis, Lily et Remus s'étaient laissés, et c'est Lily qui a fini par lui faire oublier la plus grande douleur, et ils ont fini ensemble en sixième. En passant, c'est Mya, pas Maya!

- Désolée. Oh! Kathleen, elle ressemble au professeur Furun. Qu'est-elle devenue? s'exclama Taylor.

- Elle a été tué, il y a vingt-deux ans, répondit Sirius avec amertume.

  
Sachant qu'ils avaient involontairement touché un point sensible, les trois Gryffondor se turent.

o0o0o0o0o

- Allez! On va être en retard!

  
Taylor, Alexandre et Grey couraient dans les larges couloirs. Ils se rendaient à leur premier cours de Défence contre les forces du Mal du trimestre. Ils voulaient tout de même être à l'heure pour faire bonne impression à leur professeur ; la cloche allait sonner dans moins de trois minutes.

Ils venaient de mettre les pieds dans la salle de classe que la cloche magique sonna.

  
- Saufs! dit une voix joyeuse.

  
Le professeur Furun les regarda, un larges sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait ses cheveux roux lâches et légèrement ondulés jusqu'aux épaules, retenus par un bandeau bleu. Les trois Gryffondor, pile à l'heure, prirent leur place, devant elle et ils entreprirent de sortir leurs manuels et plumes.

  
- Bien, dit Furun en mettant sur son nez des lunettes aux verres aussi épais que des fonds de bouteille. Je vais prendre les présences... (Elle se retourna vers son bureau.) Tiens? Où je les aies mises?

  
Elle contourna le bureau, mais, mal à l'aise avec ses talons aiguilles, elle trébucha. Maryse se leva aussitôt pour l'aider, puisqu'elle était la plus proche.

  
- Ah! La voilà cette feuille! s'exclama le professeur en tirant un cartable violet de sous son bureau. Bien, continua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son bureau, lorsque je nommerais votre nom, vous lèverez la main bien haut pour que je puisses me souvenir de vos têtes.

  
Munie d'une plume, Furun rayait les noms des élèves qu'elle nommait et qui répondaient. Elle en eut rapidement fini. Puis, elle remarqua que les Serpentard étaient d'un côté, les Gryffondor de l'autre. Elle claqua de la langue.

  
- Voyons, ça n'a pas d'allure, votre affaire! Mélangez-vous! annonça-t-elle.

  
Les élèves se regardèrent, ne la comprenant pas.

  
- Les Gryffondor, mélangez vous avec les Serpentard, ou je le fais moi-même, expliqua Furun. 

  
Elle soupira et elle les plaça, mais elle laissa les groupe d'amis ensemble. Faute de malchance, Grey se trouvait juste à côté de Darien. Taylor était entre Alexandre et elle, et Alexandre se trouvait sur le bord de la rangée. Derrière eux se trouvaient plusieurs serpentard et Gryffondor.

  
- Voilà, c'est mieux, dit Furun, tout sourire. Vous ressemblez à un sapin de Noël avec le rouge et le vert!

  
Gwenaldite ne se gêna pas, elle éclata d'un rire moqueur. Mais Furun ne s'en formalisa pas et, au lieu de voir tout de suite la matière, elle demanda à chaque élève de se présenter plus en profondeur ; quel est son plat préféré, etc. Bref, ils s'amusèrent bien.

Lorsque Grey, Taylor et Alexandre quittèrent la classe pour se diriger en cours de Vol, ils se tenaient encore les côtes d'avoir rit.

  
- Moi, je l'aime bien le professeur Furun, déclara Grey avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

  
Taylor, dans le lit voisin, aquiesça silencieusement, fatiguée de sa journée.  
  
  
Désolée du retard! Mais bon, les chapitres vont tous venir le jeudi à partir de maintenant!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Eleclya111 : Oki! Tu en as beaucoup posté, des reviews! Moi, je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je les compte!

**Hermione99 : **Non, ça, c'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas trop leur demander!

**Vivia : **J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Aria Lupin : **Ouais, c'est vraui que c'est un beau cadeau! Les pouvoirs magiques sont dits dans le reésumé du chapitre précédent.

  
Extrait du chapitre 12 : La faiblesse de Gwenaldite (ça va barder! :p)

Darien stoppa son geste, électrifié. Gwenaldite vit alors les yeux de son frère se remplir de larmes. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais... Il avait craqué. Gwenaldite avait clairement vut le message d'alarme s'allumer dans son regard. _Oh, non! Pas elle aussi!_ C'était ça qu'elle avait lu avant qu'il ne se sauve. Elle voulut se rattraper... mais il était déjà bien loin.

  
Voilou! À jeudi prochain!!   



	12. La faiblesse de Gwenaldite

Chapitre 12 : La faiblesse de Gwenaldite Je tiens à m'excuser du léger retard de ce chapitre, c'est que jeudi j'étais malade... Donc, ce chapitre est posté vendredi! Au fait, j'ai acheté Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, version française, et j'adoore! Je suis rendue au chapitre 31 ! 

**NOTE CONCERNANT LE CINQUIÈME TÔME : ** Je ne modifierais pas cette fic par rapport au cinquième tôme de J.K. Rowling. Le personnage qui va mourrir dans ce tôme (bon, peut-être que tout le monde le sait déjà qui, mais je ne le nommerais pas) restera bien vivant.

**Autre annonce! :** Si vous voulez savoir comment je m'imagine mes personnages, allez faire un tour dans ma bio, il y a un lien vers une page web sur lequel vous pourrez retrouver mes dessins de Deux fins. Les images de couples sont un peu floues (j'ai pas réussit à mettre le Remus/Lyra) et l'image de Grey (la deuxième image en haut à droite) n'est pas celle de la petite Grey de la première et de la deuxième partie. 

  


**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sait rien d'elle...

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Un nouveau professeur de DFCM a été choisi : Jane Furun. Elle ressemble étrangement à Kathleen Weasley, la défunte fiancée de Sirius, qui est troublé par elle. Elle est tête en l'air et maladroite, mais ses élèves semblent l'apprécier.   
**

Chapitre 12  
La faiblesse de Gwenaldite

**  
Elle était seule dans la Salle Commune à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle s'était assoupie devant son devoir de Métamorphose, jugé à moitié incompréhensible. Le professeur Weasley s'appliquait toujours à bien expliquer ses cours, mais elle ne comprenait jamais rien, trop occupée à le regarder. Il était trooooooooooop mignon! Cependant, lorsqu'il l'interrogeait, son frère lui glissait toujours la bonne réponse. Mais, question matière scolaire, elle préférait les cours de Vol.

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'un imposant hibou avait entreprit de mordiller son poignet et son index. Une lettre était attachée à la patte du volatile, fier d'être arrivé à bon port ; de gros flocons de neige et de fortes bourasques de vent l'avaient secoué. Dès que la fillette eut détaché la lettre, il reprit son envol pour aller se poser au dessus de la large cheminée. Il ulula doucement.

La jeune fille retourna la lettre entre ses doigts graciles. Pas d'adresse. L'enveloppe beige sale était vierge. Pas même un sceau. Rien. Mais elle grogna : le parchemin dégageait la très forte odeur d'eau de cologne de son paternel. Soupirant, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe couverte de givre commençant à fondre avec la chaleur du feu, non loin d'elle.

Retenant son souffle, elle commença sa lecture.

  
"_Fille,_(Quel joli début! songea-t-elle)  
_Une nouvelle des plus extraordinaires nous est survenue. Ta mère est enceinte. D'un garçon. Un nouvel héritier, digne du pur sang des Cores. C'est tout nouveau. Et, cette fois, ta mère ne fera pas de fausse couche.  
Pour votre aniversaire, vous viendrez au manoir. Une surprise vous attend. De fait, nous allons supprimer ton frère pour de bon. C'est une vraie tare, nous allons le supprimer vite fait, bien fait.  
Ceci est un secret entre nous. Ne lui en parle sous aucun prétexte. Nous lui avons envoyé une lettre le prévenant de cette fête.  
Père_"

  
Simple, court, précis ; du Difettoso Cores tout craché. Et c'était héréditaire : Darien agissait de la même manière. Elle se mordit la lèvre en tripotant le parchemin. Elle abandonna finalement ses devoirs, qui pouvaient être remis à plus tard. Ce qu'elle avait à faire était bien plus pressant. 

Elle monta au dortoir des filles de première année, ses cahiers sous le bras. Elle devait le mettre au courant. C'était important. Darien était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Dans toute sa petite vie, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle s'était réellement confiée. Ils étaient jumeaux. Ils étaient pareils. Il n'y avait que leur sexe et autre chose qui les différenciait. Mais sinon... Ils avaient le coeur qui battait au même rythme, les yeux qui voyaient la même chose, ils ne se comprenaient que d'un regard, que d'un geste. Ils se connaissaient par coeur.

Gwenaldite ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle détestait les sorciers qu'elle osait encore appeler _Père_ et _Mère_. Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs sorcier du monde lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Tout ce qui leur était arrivé n'aurait jamais dût avoir lieu. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi intrépide... Si Darien s'était plus fermement opposé à son idée... Jamais rien de toute cette amertume contre ses parents n'aurait eu lieu.

Elle lissa les draps vert forêt. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit douillet. Elle les haïssait. De tout son être.

  
  
Elle finit pas se réveiller, un peu engourdie. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis environ une heure. Elle était heureuse que cette journée soit un samedi. Sinon, elle aurait été en retard aux cours. Le dortoir était vide. Elle prit la direction de la douche pour bien se réveiller et afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... songea-t-elle en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée. Rien qu'un rêve.

  
- Gwen, tu rêves?

  
Dans le reflet de la glace qu'elle fixait sans but depuis près d'une heure apparut le reflet de son frère jumeau. Elle sentit ses yeux brûler alors qu'elle tentait d'éviter ses yeux violets. Ne pas pleurer.

  
- Non... je... je ne... me sens pas très... bien...

- C'est bien vrai, ma pauvre Gwenaldite, tu es bien pâlotte, dit Darien en s'avançant vers elle. Je vais t'ammener à l'infirmerie...

- Non!

  
Gwenaldite s'était retournée en se réfugiant dans un coin des toilettes. Darien retenta de l'atteindre, mais Gwenaldite trouva refuge un peu plus loin, dans un des cabinets. Les toilettes du dortoir des filles de première année Serpentard était très spacieux. Tout couvert de céramiques blanches et vertes, toutes étincellantes de propreté, la salle d'eau était humide en tout temps, donc personne ne se gelait les orteils en sortant du bain ou de la douche.

Gwenaldite, à travers les raies de lumière que laissaient passer le coin de la porte, put voir son frère s'approcher encore plus.

  
- Ne me touche pas, déforma-t-elle, les yeux écartillés de terreur par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

  
Darien stoppa son geste, électrifié. Gwenaldite vit alors les yeux de son frère se remplir de larmes. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais... Il avait craqué. Gwenaldite avait clairement vut le message d'alarme s'allumer dans son regard. _Oh, non! Pas elle aussi!_ C'était ça qu'elle avait lu avant qu'il ne se sauve. Elle voulut se rattraper... mais il était déjà bien loin.

Gwenaldite se laissa tomber sur le parquet détrempé. Elle était désemparée. Elle n'avait pas à laisser aller sa frustration sur son frère. Elle aurait pu tout simplement lui dire : "_Excuse-moi, Darien, mais je dois réfléchir. Ça ne t'embêterais pas de rester seul un moment?_" Il aurait comprit.

Gwenaldite devait évacuer sa frustration. Le prochain match de Quiddich était une semaine plus tard. Mais là, elle voulait aller voler.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Alexandre entre les griffes de Severus pour potion explosante. Taylor était avec le professeur Furun, toujours discutant du Québec avec la jeune enseignante. Elle relut à nouveau la lettre qu'elle avait composée.

  
"_Cher papa,  
La semaine prochaine aura lieu le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor. J'en ai parlé à Harry et il a accepté ta venue. Ce sera une bonne surprise pour Sirius qui se sent... un peu déprimé. Oh! Il y a un nouveau professeur de Défence contre les forces du Mal. Une femme. Le professeur Jane Furun. Elle a dix-neuf ans et elle est originaire de la France. Sirius dit qu'elle ressemble à Kathleen Weasley. Le pauvre... Mais les morts ne revivent pas... _(L'encre était presque illisible, dût à une larme qu'avait laissé couler Grey en écrivant ces lignes.)_ Tu jugeras alors par toi-même.  
Peut-être que tu seras de son avis, et j'ai vu une photo d'elle. Enfin... Une photo de vous à quinze ans.  
Je t'aime très fort,   
Grey_"

  
Grey serra la lettre contre son coeur, où le cristal des Black était bien en place. Le cristal ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu à Noël. Jamais elle ne remercierais jamais assez son père de lui avoir offert un tel présent. Ç'avait dût être éprouvant pour lui de s'en débarasser. "_Mais moi, je n'ai pas le respectable sang des Black dans les veines!_" avait-il plaisanté. Oui, il plaisantait toujours. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

  
- Lupin!

  
Grey se retourna en pinçant ses lèvres. Chuk Lyout. 

  
- Hé, Grey! Alors, quand on travaille sur ce projet de potions?

  
Brrr... Grey aurait bien deux mots à dire à Severus lorsqu'elle allait le revoir. Chuk était un gentil garçon, plein de bonnes volontés... un peu trop même...

  
- Hum... Pourquoi pas... Demain? J'ai rien de prévu, demain.

- Oh... Pourquoi pas maintenant? demanda Lyout, visiblement déçu.

- Je dois écrire des lettres et les envoyer.

- Ah... Salut, Grey.

  
Et il disparut au bout du couloir. Grey laissa échapper un soupir. Bon, maintenant, la lettre à Drago...

o0o0o0o0o

Le soir tombé, Gwenaldite franchit le seuil de la salle Commune de Serpentard. Voler lui avait fait du bien, mais pas assez. En la voyant entrer, Darien se leva de la causeuse sur laquelle il était assit et il commença à gravir les marches menant à son dortoir, sans un regard pour sa soeur. Gwenaldite courut le rattraper et elle lui glissa un billet dans les mains, essayant d'ignorer son regard noir. Elle courut ensuite se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles de première année.

Elle ne savait pas si son jumeau viendrait au rendez-vous fixé, mais elle y irait tout de même. Elle devait tenter de mettre les choses au clair. Cette nuit, à vingt-trois heures, elle serait ce qu'il faudra faire...

  
  
Une ombre furtive parmi les grandes ombres traversa la salle vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle se rendait devant l'âtre de la cheminée aux flammes vertes, où devait se trouver son rendez-vous. Personne. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu?... Peut être que...

  
- Chut...

  
Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

  
- Je suis là... que veux-tu?

  
Gwenaldite leva les yeux sur son jumeau qui la regardait, indifférent. Tremblante, Gwenaldite lui tendit la lettre.

  
- Je... J'ai reçu ça ce matin... dit-elle alors que son portrait se tournait vers la clairté des flammes.

  
Il se passa quelques minutes dans le silence.

  
- Tu sais... Je m'en doutais... Ce ne lui ressembles pas d'être "gentil"... J'aurais dût m'en douter. Et toi, ma pauvre Gwen?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui es à plaindre, Darien. C'est bien toi. Qu'allons-nous faire? Mère est enceinte! 

- Pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas à la bonne vieille méthode?

- Et ça conciste en quoi?

  
Darien haussa les épaules.

  
- Et pourquoi pas la bonne vieille retenue? 

- Si tu veux. Oh, Darien, au fait... Je suis désolée...

  
Darien berça doucement sa jumelle.

  
- Non, ce n'est rien. Je me suis emporté. On se se séparera pas, jamais, hein?

  
Gwenaldite serra son frère plus fortement contre elle. Il était si fragile...

  
- Non. On va rester ensemble. Je te le promets.

  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Eleclya111 : Heu... tu es toujours là? Tu n'es pas encore morte? Pour Sirius et Furun, on va les laisser de côté pour le moment...

**Vivia : ** Désolée! Mais on y va avec l'inspiration!

**Hermione99 : **Merci!

  
Il n'y aura pas d'extrait, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas le chapitre 13 sous les yeux (enfin, il n'est pas sur cet ordi.) Mais le titre est : _Batteur Battu_


	13. Batteur Battu

Chapitre 13 : Batteur battu**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On en sais rien d'elle.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Gwenaldite reçoit une lettre de son père. Troublée, elle rejete son frère et elle a fort à faire afin de le récuppérer. Ensemble, ils élaborent un plan pour ne pas fêter leur douxième anniversaire en compagnie de leurs parents.

**

Chapitre 13  
Batteur battu

**

Le jour attendu avec impatience par Taylor et redouté par Alexandre arriva enfin, c'était un samedi.

Le temps était doux et il faisait beau. Alexandre était horriblement pâle, il n'avait presque par dormi de la nuit. Il avait incroyablement mal au ventre.

  
- Il faut que tu manges déclara Taylor, j'ai pas envie que Gryffondor perdre à cause de toi!

  
Alexandre grogna en plongeant sa cuillère dans son porridge, sans pour autant la porter à sa bouche. Il sentait qu'une bouchée servirait à le faire vomir.

Taylor lui prit tranquillement la cuillère des mains... et elle l'enfourna directement dans la bouche du pauvre fils de moldu, qui s'étouffa en l'avalant de travers.

  
- Taylor! haleta Alexandre.

  
La jeune fille avait recommencer à manger ses pancakes comme si de rien n'était.

  
- Tu sais, si je te fais manger, c'est pour ton bien. Grey, des parents auraient fait de même, dit-elle alors qu'Alexandre avançait dangereusement ses mains vers son cou. Mais Grey, elle tu l'aurais pas étrippé, hein?

  
Alexandre prit de court, rougit.

  
- Au fait, où est-elle? demanda-t-il une fois que sa peau eut reprit sa couleur originale.

- Elle dort et, comme il est tôt, je n'ai pas voulut l'éveiller. Elle s'est couché tard hier à cause du devoir de métarmorphose de Weasley. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais la lever avant le match pour qu'elle ait le temps de déjeuner. Ne t'en fais pas.

  
Et Taylor recommença à manger.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey n'entendait rien. Elle ne faisait que voir. Elle était au terrain de Quidditch. Le match semblait être terminé car il n'y avait personne dans les gradins. Tous les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, se trouvaient sur le terrain. La jeune Lupin courrut jusqu'à cet assemblement, écartant plusieurs élèves sur son chemin. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. 

Grey apperçut enfin Sirius. Il regardait Ginny s'affairer sur un élève. Le professeur Furum était livide. Elle se vit elle-même accrochée aux bras de Severus et Taylor, perdue, pleurant.

Grey pivota vers Ginny qui s'occupait d'un joueur. C'était...

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle rencontra le regard pétillant et chocolaté de Taylor, penchée sur elle.

  
- Dure nuit?

  
Grey grogna en se redressant sur son séant. Ses chaudes couvertures écarlates s'étallaient par terre.

  
- Dur éveil. Quel heure est-il?

- Dix heures. Le match commence dans trente minutes. Oups!

- Tu aurais du me lever plus tôt! s'exclama Grey en trébuchant alors qu'elle enfillait ses collants. Aïe! Où ai-je mis...

  
Taylor brandit une jupe plissée couleur chocolat sous le nez de Grey.

  
- ... ma jupe... Merci Taylor!

  
Par dessus sa large camisole, elle mit son gilet polo, attrapa ses gants, son foulard et sa cape noire et chaude où était brodé l'écusson de sa maison. Puis, elle sortit à la course, suivie de près par Taylor qui l'avait accompagné dans son sprint. Mais Grey se sentit soudain seule une fois dehors. Où était donc Taylor? Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une large serviette de table pliée entre les mains.

  
- Tu sais que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, dis?

- J'avais oublié.

- Eh bien, n'oublie plus, répliqua Taylor, menaçante. Bon, on a encore le temps. Tu manges et je parles.

- Tu sais, j'ai une mauvaise impression. Quelque chose va arriver pendant le match, confia Grey. Et... (Elle regarda à l'horizon) Et quelque chose qui ne sera pas bénéfique pour nous...

o0o0o0o0o

- Alexandre!

Le capitaine des Gryffondor, Harry Caron, avait rassemblé son équipe avant le match.

  
- Nous ne jouerons pas contre Serdaigle! Jane -leur attrapeuse-, est malade.

  
Toute l'école savait que Jane John et Harry Caron formaient un couple. Les joueurs furent peinés pour lui. Caron avait un air de petit chien abattu avec ses grands yeux noirs. Une jeune fille blonde posa sa main sur son épaule.

  
- Oh, non! Contre qui allons-nous jouer, alors? demanda Sara-Jade, la collègue batteuse de Alexandre. Ne me dis pas que c'est contre...

- Exactement, Sara. Contre Serpentard, déclara Caron. Hem... Clymer? Enlève ton écharpe, un écran de protection recouvre le stade. Il neige ou il pleut, mais il ne fait jamais froid, sauf lorsque tu es trempé jusqu'aux os. Ahhh... Au moins un avantage.

- Ouap! s'exclama Sara-Jade.

  
La jeune batteuse regarda à l'extérieur.

  
- Tes copines sont arrivées, collègue batteur!

- Vrai! s'exclama Alexandre, ravi.

  
Léo Pitt, l'attrapeur de cinquième année, se tourna vers eux en leur signalant qu'ils devaient y aller. Le coeur battant, Alexandre enfourcha son balai. C'était son premier match, tant pis si c'était contre Serpentard et contre les jumeaux Cores. Ç'a n'allait pas faire baisser sa bonne humeur.

C'était Jonas Nahta, un Poufsouffle, qui assurait le commentaire du match, surveillé par Jasmine Ladin.

  
- Bonjour et bienvenue au match de Quidditch opposant les courageux Gryffondor aux ambitieux Serpentard. Chez Gryffondor, nous avons O'Connor, Maury et le capitaine Caron!

  
Tous trois prirent leur envol pour saluer la foule. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir à nouveau livrer un match.

  
- Nous retrouvons la magnifique Lemieux encore cette année, chez les batteurs, (Sara-Jade rougit en brandissant sa batte vers le commentateur) et leur nouvelle recrue, Clymer!

  
Ça y était. Alexandre décola et il rejoignit Sara, immobilisée sur le terrain. Il n'écoutait plus le commentaire du match. Il savait juste que Pitt et Belai, le gardien, et quelques joueurs de Serpentard, étaient arrivés.

  
- Tout ira bien, lui assura Lemieux en croisant sa batte avec la sienne. S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles, O.K.? Je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber, surtout lors de ton premier match, Alexandre.

  
Alexandre sourit et il partit à l'autre bout du terrain.

Ron, qui assurait le rôle d'arbitre, fit réunir les deux équipes où les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, crispés. Weasley, ennuyé de cette poigne, envoya le Souaffle dans les airssans plus attendre et le match débuta. Alexandre avait vraiment l'impression de jouer au baseball. Il ne fallait jamais qu'il ne rate un Cognard. Il avait noté que Miss Cores se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer les cognards à la figure. Grr... Chipie.

  
- Et Gryffondor mène le bal avec 60 points à 40! s'écria Nahta. Allez les Gryffondor! La victoire aux lions! Mais non madame, c'est que j'aimerais voir mon équipe jouer contre eux. Non madame, je n'ai rien contre les Serpentard... Non, jamais!

  
Alexandre envoya un cognard sur le trio de poursuiveurs de Serpentard qui filaient à toute vitesse vers Belar, souriant. Darien Cores plongea et il passa la balle à Flint, qui lança le Souaffle, intercepté par Belai qui l'envoya à Caron qui repartit en sens inverse.

Ping! 70 à 40.

Clymer renvoya un cognard qui collait un peu trop O'Conner. Mais pendant qu'il renvoyait ce Cognard, Cores lui en envoya un, voulant sa vangeance. Sara-Jade, à l'autre bout du terrain, ne put que lui crier de faire attention en fonçant dans sa direction...

Mais c'était trop tard.

  
- ALEXANDRE!!!

  
Tous les joueurs descendirent au sol et Sara-Jade se plaça sous son coéquipier afin de le supporter et qu'il ne tombe pas de quinze mètres. Le sang teintait peu à peu son uniforme écarlate. Grey et Taylor arrivèrent en courant, ainsi que les professeurs. Sara-Jade posa son jeune ami sur le sol, tandis que Ginny se jetait sur eux. Alors que Grey allait se jeter sur son ami, Severus Rogue la happa de son bras et il l'attira à elle.

  
- Non, Grey. Laisses Mrs Potter s'en occuper.

- Non... Non... Alexandre... Je savais que ça allait arriver. Oh! Alew! Pourquoi as-tu recommencé? Oh... Oh non... Je le savais... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire... Oh, Merlin! Oh... Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Non...

  
Taylor lui prit la main alors que l'infirmière Potter transportait le corps d'Alexandre vers l'infirmerie. À l'endroit où était allongé Alexandre quelques instants plus tôt, il y avait une légère masse de sang.

  
- Le match est annulé, annonça Harry, visiblement calme. Et cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard qui a volontairement attaqué Mr Clymer. Et une retenue pour vous, Miss Cores.

  
Bouh! Snif! Alexandre! Hum... il y a un bout que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais vu que Jamesie (un auteur sur FF.Net) a décidé de rabattre le capuchon de mon gilet sur ma tête et par la même occasion, me faire mal au nez et m'étrangler, je me défoule! Alexandre EST le nom de Jamesie... Il voulait qu'un perso aie son nom... Comme Kathleen et Evelyn (sauf que mon amie, ça s'écrit Eveline)

Au fait, mon nouveau e-mail est kawaii_moony@hotmail.com Il y a deux "i" à kawaii

**Réponses aux reviews : **

eleclya111 : Alors, super! ^___^

**Vivia : **Moi, je l'ai fini vendredi midi, un peu avant de poster le chapitre 12, si je ne me trompe pas. Je sais que je vais sûrement faire apparaître les Sombrals, mais peut-être pas dans cette partie. Et la famille de Sirius, Méléane et Antonio (le nom des parents de Lyra et Sirius dans cette fic) ne sont pas comme la mère de Sirius dans le livre. Mais il reste que Bellatrix est de sa famille (ouioui) Je me demande ce qu'elle est bien devenue, celle-là... Moi aussi j'ai hâte au tôme 6 !  
Pour l'extrait, je n'avais pas le chapitre treize avec moi au postage du dernier chapitre...

**Aria Lupin : **lol! Bon, je ne savais pas que j'avais été si peu précise ! ;-P C'est Darien. Elle ferait tout pour lui.  
Oki! pour le MSN !

  
  
Titre et extrait :

Chapitre 14 : Histoire de phénix 

Sirius s'était laissé tomber à terre et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Grey s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'animagi, qui la rassurait et qui tentait de sécher ses larmes en lui murmurant des mots doux et en la berçant.

  
- Grey! s'exclama Sirius en regardant sa main, qui était posée sur la nuque de sa nièce quelques secondes plus tôt. Tu saignes!

  
Ah... C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait? Oh... Les jolies étoiles...

Et Grey perdit connaissance.

  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!   



	14. Histoire de phénix

Chapitre 14 : Histoire de phénix **RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On en sais rien d'elle.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Lors du match de Quiddich, Alexandre est frappé par un Cognard envoyé par Gwenaldite Cores. Il est gravement blessé...

**

Chapitre 14  
Histoire de phénix

**

Cachés dans les épaisse brouisailles sèches, au coeur de la forêt Interdite, se trouvaient deux phénix. Tous deux avaient la taille d'un cygne adulte. Leur queue était aussi longue que leur corps tout entier. L'un était en train de lisser ses soyeuses plumes rouges et or tandis que l'autre, bleu sombre aux magnifiques plumes d'argent, avait penché sa tête vraisemblablement en signe de soumission.

  
- Elle est à Poudlard. Son esprit y est depuis septembre, murmura le phénix bleu, tout doucement, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par un autre que son compagnon.

- Parce que sa fille y est, répondit le phénix rouge sur le même ton.

- Oh! Fumseck! retournons auprès des sorciers, là où était notre place jadis. Nous sommes restés dans cette forêt bien trop longtemps, choqués par la mort de nos maîtres, auquel nous aurions pu remédier! Toi qui es plus sage que moi, qu'en dis-tu?

- Non. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, Celebrin, je regrette. Mais tu as raison. Allons-y. Retournons au château. Dans près de quatre heures, nous y serons si nous partons dès maintenant.

  
Fumseck étendit ses ailes magnifiques et il prit son envol, suivi de près par Celebrin.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant un ronflement sonore. Elle avait le sommeil léger, cette nuit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il faisait très noir à l'extérieur vu l'absence de lune et le dortoir était très sombre. Elle avait bordé Taylor après le souper, la pétillante blonde s'étant rendue malade à trop manger. Contrairement à Grey qui n'avait rien avalé.

Grey quitta son lit et elle s'emmitouffla dans sa cape violette brodée d'argent, cadeau de Ron et de Hermione. Ils l'avaient ensorcelée pour qu'elle soit fraîche lorsqu'elle aurait chaud et chaude lorsqu'elle aurait froid. Mais la cape pouvait changer de couleur. Seules les runes brodées sur la cape ne changaient jamais, car c'était elles qui donnaient son pouvoir magique à la cape. C'était une très précieuse économie.

Le lendemain devaient arriver Mr et Mrs Clymer, les parents d'Alexandre. Après avoir reçu un cognard à la base du cou, encore heureux qu'il soit encore envie. Durement amoché, mais en vie. Selon Ginny, il allait rester environ deux semaines dans le coma et une semaine à se reposer, donc toujours pas de cours. Le jeune garçon allait rester à Poudlard, sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny, car s'il retournait dans le monde moldu et que les autorités apprenaient son état, il allait peut-être avoir des problèmes... 

Grey erra jusqu'à la cuisine, tel un zombie. Elle n'avait rien avalé au souper et elle mourrait de faim. C'était Ron qui lui avait donné le chemin et l'accès aux cuisines, se doutant qu'elle aurait un petit creux plus tard dans la soirée. Grey l'avait poliement remercié, veillant à ce que Taylor ne s'étouffe pas à force de se goinfrer.

Grey était à environ cinq ou six couloirs de sa destination finale lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retourna vivement. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, elle soupira.

  
« _Ce devait être Peeves..._ » songea-t-elle, non rassurée alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin.

  
Elle se figea à nouveau. Elle avait entendu un bruit de fouet derrière elle. Avançant à reculons, elle guetta la moindre nouveau bruit ou mouvement dans le couloir. Un scintillement soudain attira son attention. Elle cessa sa progression, subjuguée. La scintillement devint plus proche et il y eut à nouveau le bruit de fouet. Comme un fouet qui traversait l'air.

Le scintillement, encore plus proche, la cloua sur place. L'éclat leva dans les airs et se rabatti sur sa tête. C'était une épée! Et la lame tombait, non! fondait sur elle, prête à la fendre en deux! Le seul réflexe "sencé" que la fillette eut fut de protéger sa tête de ses bras en hurlant de terreur. Puis, elle soufflée à terre dans un violent choc, protégée par elle ne savait quoi. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit la lame de fer forcer contre les parois d'une bulle aux couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

Son agresseur abandonna son épée, prise dans l'épaisseur de la bulle -qui semblait faite du verre le plus fin- et se jeta sur la bulle. Seul un violent choc électrique accueillit son corps lorsqu'il heurta le dôme protecteur. L'épée disparût, laissant place à une très fine entaille. Grey se sentit alors faiblir.

L'épée réaparut dans la main gantée de l'autre qui frappa de toutes ses forces sur le minuscule trou. Plus le trou s'élargisait, plus Grey se sentait devenir faible. La jeune Gryffondor hurla à nouveau. Oh! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il entendue? Pourquoi personne ne venait? Et d'où venait ce bouclier?

Ce... Bouclier... C'était bien elle qui l'avait créé, non? Brrr... Un frisson glacé courut en Grey. Elle n'avait même pas le niveau! Seul un sorcier expérimenté pouvait en faire apparaître un...

Bien que le sien ne soit pas le plus résistant, il tenait, tant bien que mal. À son âge, même pas un écran de la grosseur d'une feuille de papier ne serait apparue!

  
- PAPA! hurla à nouveau Grey lorsque la lame traversa sa protection, la frolant. ONCLE SIRIUS! SEVERUS! JE VOUS EN PRIE! QUELQU'UN! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! OH, MERLIN! À L'AIDE!

  
Son agresseur rit. D'un rire sans joie, froid. D'un rire inconnu. Ce n'était pas Karm. Mais alors... Qui?

La bulle émit une faible lueur et elle s'évapora. C'était terminé... Elle allait mourir. La lame fondit à nouveau sur sa tête. Mais plus rien n'allait la protéger, désormais. Grey ferma les yeux, des larmes d'argent inondant ses joues.

« _Papa... Au secours... Sirius... Severus... Drago... Maman..._ »

o0o0o0o0o

Sirius s'éveilla, les draps collés à son corps par la sueur. Il avait un mauvais présentiment. Il enfila sa robe de chambre, empogna sa baguette et il sortit en courant.

o0o0o0o0o

- EXPELLIARMUS!

  
L'épée de l'inconnu s'envola alors qu'elle était à environ deux centimètres de la tête de Grey. L'arme blanche se réfugia dans la main du sauveur de Grey. Son agresseur fut projeté contre le mur en face d'elle.

  
- Merde! s'exclama l'autre alors qu'il se relevait, sonné, pour finalement partir au pas de course.

  
L'épée, dans la main de son sauveur, disparut. Mais Grey, aveuglée par ses larmes, ne le vit pas. C'était Sirius... Sirius était venu la sauver. Oh, Merlin! Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur.

  
- Chut... Chut... Je suis là... Chut... C'est fini, Grey. C'est fini.

  
Sirius s'était laissé tomber à terre et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Grey s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'animagi, qui la rassurait et qui tentait de sécher ses larmes en lui murmurant des mots doux et en la berçant.

  
- Grey! s'exclama Sirius en regardant sa main, qui était posée sur la nuque de sa nièce quelques secondes plus tôt. Tu saignes!

  
Ah... C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait? Oh... Les jolies étoiles...

Et Grey perdit connaissance.

o0o0o0o0o

Sirius courut à sa chambre, ralentit par le poids de sa nièce qu'il transportait. Il l'alongea sur son lit et prépara une compresse d'eau, car la petite faisait de la fièvre.

  
- Je reviens... murmura Sirius en embrassant l'enfant sur le front. Mimara!

  
L'ancien elfe de maison du manoir des Black apparut devant lui.

  
- Oui, Maître? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle. Je dois m'absenter un instant. Je ne serais pas long.

- Bien, Sirius Black, Mimara fera tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit la petite elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

  
Laissant Grey avec Mimara, Sirius courut à nouveau hors de ses appartements en direction de ceux de Harry et Ginny. Il avait besoin d'une infirmière. Ensuite, il irait chercher Rogue... Même s'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie.

o0o0o0o0o

- Fumseck! s'écria Celebrin. Il est arrivé quelque chose!

- Ne t'en fait pas, Celebrin. Nous arrivons. Je vois déjà l'entrée principale.

- Dépêchons-nous, alors!

o0o0o0o0o

Severus Rogue grogna lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par plusieurs coups dans sa porte. Il se leva et il ouvrit la porte.

  
- Black, grogna-t-il, serait-ce possible que je termine cette nuit? Je suis exténué.

  
Sans laisser Sirius placer un mot, il tenta de refermer la porte. Mais Sirius la bloqua.

  
- Attends! Écris une lettre pour Remus et Malefoy, j'irais les poster.

- Pourquoi? demanda Rogue, suspicieux.

- La petite va mal.

- La pe... (Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux ronds) Grey?

- Oui. Écris à Remus et Drago de s'en venir.

- Pourquoi?

- Écris, et je te le dirais. Ne fait que leur dire que c'est une urgence.

  
_Et voilà! Après Clymer, Grey. Ah, ceux-là! À quand le tour de Frances?_ songea Severus.

  
- Bon, c'est fait, dit-il en brandissant les deux lettres.

  
Sirius les lui arracha et il repartit en courant.

  
- Je me fais toujours avoir, grogna Severus en quittant ses appartements à la recherche de sa filleule.

o0o0o0o0o

Celebrin observa Grey de ses grands yeux. Fumseck, perché sur l'épaule de Harry, chantait doucement. Alexandre reposait dans le lit voisin à celui de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny cala un oreiller sous la nuque de la jeune Lupin, puis elle se leva, rencontrant le regard de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit puis elle se tourna vers Harry, qui observait son élève, soucieux.

  
- Ce n'est rien, les rassura-t-elle. Elle dort. Elle s'éveillera demain matin avec une violente migraine, mais rien de plus.

- Lupin et Malefoy devraient arriver bientôt, annonça Severus en arrivant. Black est allé poster des lettres à leur intention.

  
Il s'approcha et il caressa le front de la fillette qui était pâle. Il leva les yeux et il vit Celebrin.

  
- Mais... C'est le phénix de Lyra! Oui! Je le reconnais! Que fait-il là?

- Mais il n'est pas le seul à être revenu, Rogue, lui répondit Harry. Fumseck aussi est de retour. Pour rester, cette fois. Tout comme Celebrin.

- Harry, tu devrais parler à tes élèves les dangers des couloirs de Poudlard la nuit. Sans parler des sévères retenues et points en perte, dit Hermione, l'air réprobateur.

- Arrêtes, Mione, c'est de ma faute, dit Ron. C'est moi qui lui est donné l'emplacement des cuisines.

- Cela n'excuse rien, Ron. Puisque tu ne lui donneras pas de retenue, toi, c'est moi qui la lui donnera. Et quinze points en moins. Comme à n'importe lequel élève de cet établissement, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Mais Hermione... commença Ron.

- Moi aussi je tiens à elle, Ron. Et c'est pour son bien.

- Comme c'était pour le bien de Harry que tu lui as confisqué son Éclair de Feu, marmonna Ron.

- Tu disais? J'ai pas entendu, grogna Hermione.

- C'est une infirmerie je vous rapelle! s'indigna Ginny.

- Mouais, bon, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'enfant endormie.

  
Celebrin inclina la tête, paresseuse, et Harry annonça qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Il emporta avec lui Fumseck, comme lien avec Celebrin et Grey.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux ombres faisaient leur chemin dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

  
- Ce... Celebrin?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Remus? demanda Drago qui s'était assit sur le lit et qui avait prit les petites mains de Grey entre les siennes.

- C'est... Tu ne le reconnais pas? C'est le phénix de Lyra... murmura douloureusement Remus en approchant ses doigts du plumage magnifique du phénix bleu. 

- Tiens, oui.

  
Celebrin regarda Remus. Puis, d'un coup de tête, lui pointa Grey. Remus prit alors place sur la chaise et il caressa tendrement la chevelure de sa fille unique. Il l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

  
- Remets-toi vite.

  
  
Ah! Et une autre! Après Alexandre, c'est Grey qui a droit à son séjour à l'infirmerie!

Au fait! Je suis rendue au chapitre 19, et je ne suis pas cappable de le continuer! Grrr! Je vais essayer de remiédier à ce problème (il le faut!!)

  
**Réponses aux reviews : **

Aria Lupin : Heu.. le chapitre précédent tombait comme Jamesie s'amusait à essayer de me briser le nez avec ma capuche. Mais à l'échange de cadeaux de ce matin, vu que c'était lui qui m'a pigée, il m'a donné un joli toutou chien!

**Eleclya111 : **Ne t'en fais pas pour lui! Il va s'en remettre!

**Vivia :** Ouais, moi aussi ça ne me plaît pas... Mais faisons vivre Sirius dans nos fics! C'est déjà ça! Et je peux t'assurer que Sirius va vivre assez longtemps!

**Spooky : **Sûr que je vais la continuer! C'est ma première fic! Mais, vois-tu, je suis atteinte du "symptôme de la page blanche" très malheureusement... J'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre d'écrit, et quand je savais ce que je voulais faire, au moment de le taper, je ne m'en souvenais plus... 

  
Titre et extrait : 

Chapitre 14 : Échos du passé 

Grey s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. C'était comme si on avait sonné un immense gong dans sa pauvre tête. Elle sentit des larmes salées lui piquer les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes. Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation.

  
- Non... Non... Alew... VA-T-EN! VA-T-EN ALEW! SORS DE MA TÊTE! hurla-t-elle.

  
Et elle perdit connaissance, sous le regard impuissant de Taylor, qui sortit de l'infirmerie à la course chercher quelqu'un... n'importe qui...

  
À jeudi!   



	15. Les échos du passé

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On en sais rien d'elle.

  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Bon, Alexandre est à l'infirmerie et Grey ne mange rien. Résultat? Elle s'en va à la cuisine. En chemin, elle est attaquée par une mystérieuse personne. Grey n'est que légèrement blessée, grâce à l'intervention de Sirius.

  


**Chapitre 15  
Les échos du passé**

- Chers élèves, j'ai une très importante chose à vous communiquer. 

  
Tous les élèves arrêtèrent leur conversation pour lever les yeux sur le jeune directeur de Poudlard. À voir son air grave, mieux vallait faire ce qu'il disait. Et puis, personne n'avait jamais été assez fou -dans les élèves- pour contester sa parole. 

  
- Sûrement que certains d'entre vous trouveant amusant de errer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu simplement pour le plaisir, ou pour montrer qu'il est courageux de ne pas respecter les règles instaurées pour votre sécurité. Peeves trouve toujours le bon moyen d'effrayer la plupart d'entre nous. Et je remercie d'ailleurs le Baron Sanglant de le remettre à sa place chaque fois que nécésaire. Revenons au principal sujet. La nuit de l'Halloween, nous vous avions enfermés dans cette salle. Nous ne vous avons pas dit pourquoi. 

  
Sirius secoua la tête et Furun, à côté de lui, posa la main sur son bras. Hermione sembla tout à coup trouver son assiette très intéressante tandis que Ron serrait sa main. 

  
- Il y avait eu un assassinat. Seuls les amis et les proches de la victime ont étés mis au courant. La rumeur a couru qu'il avait changé d'école, suite à un déménagement. Et cela s'est répété. La victime présente repose présentement à l'infirmerie. Elle n'a miraculeusement rien eu de grave. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous pouvez préparer vos bagages et quitter l'école. C'est libre à vous. Les cours continueront normalement. Nous sommes présentement à la recherche de cet assassin. Nous vous demandons donc d'éviter de sortir après dix-huit heures. Ce seront vos professeurs qui vous mèneront à vos cours. Ai-je bien été clair? 

  
Mis à part la forte voix du jeune Potter, la Grande Salle paraissait encore plus immense à cause du silence qui y régnait. Les étudients montrèrent d'un signe de tête qu'ils avaient comprit. Ils étaient sous le choc. 

  
- Que ceux qui veulent partir aillent voir leur directeur de maison ou moi-même. Merci de votre attention et bon déjeuner. 

  
Harry reprit place en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Être directeur, c'était bien trop difficile pour lui. Il songeait sérieusement à se faire remplacer et enseigner. 

  
- Je... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un en veut à une personne en particulier ici, dit finalement Hermione. 

- Tu penses à... 

- Oui, Ron. À Grey. Pour le jeune Ugre, ce devait être soit une avertissement, soit que l'agresseur a manqué sa cible. Ou même les deux. Et l'attaque de Grey était volontaire. Tout a commencé à son arrivée. 

- Ne mets pas ça sur son dos, Hermione! C'est trop, s'interposa Sirius. 

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça. 

- Mais tu le sous-entendais. 

- Jamais. 

- J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, dit soudain Ron. C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'accès aux cuisines. Elle n'avait rien avalé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne meure de faim. 

- Ron! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Tu es professeur, je te signale! Tu ne dois pas l'encourager à passer au dessus des règles! 

- Ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais... 

- Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes, Ron, dit Harry, mais as-tu seulement pensé aux répercutions que cela allait donner? Tout ceci me dépasse. Franchement. Au fait, Hermione, Remus et Malefoy sont toujours au chevet de Grey? 

- Oui. 

- Malefoy? demanda Furun qui avait suivi la conversation. Ce ne serait pas... 

- Oui. Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry voyant que Furun cherchait ses mots. 

- Ah... 

  
Furun pâlit et elle se tut. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il se leva et dit qu'il devait se rendre à son bureau. Jasmine Ladin lui signala qu'elle allait aller attendre les Clymer à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry sourit et il quitta la salle. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la carte du Maraudeur. Il allait devoir la surveiller de près afin de trouver cet assassin. 

Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule et il frotta sa joue plumée contre celle du jeune homme qui sentait ses épaules se plier sous un trop gros fardeau à porter -et ce n'était pas le phénix. 

  
- Oui... Je suppose que tout ira mieux un fois tout rentré dans l'ordre... Mais je ne suis pas Dumbledore, moi... 

- Mr le directeur? Vous parlez seul? 

  
Harry se retourna. Taylor Frances se tenait derrière lui, droite, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en deux hauts chignons sur sa tête. 

  
- Oh! Non! rit Harry -car il avait besoin de rire-, non! je parlais à Fumseck! Il est très intelligent. C'est un phénix. 

- Je sais. J'en ai déjà vu un dans un livre sur les créatures magiques de mon frère. 

- Ton frère a quel âge, sans être indiscret? 

- Il a quinze ans et c'est un Cracmol. Il étudie avec les moldus. Il m'écrit souvent. 

- Oh. Et il est heureux? 

- Oui. Aaron est même plutôt content d'être un Cracmol. La seule chose qu'il regrette vraiment c'est de ne pas faire de magie pour ranger sa chambre! rit Taylor. 

  
Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle riait avec son directeur! Grey lui en avait tellement parlé! Et c'était vrai qu'il était très gentil. Elle redevint aussitôt sérieuse. Grey... Ce devait être elle, la victime. Elle n'était pas là, à son éveil. Et Taylor était toujours la première à se lever pour étudier. Grey la deuxième et Alexandre bon dernier. 

  
- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais je me rendais à l'infirmerie. 

- Oui, allez-y, dit Harry. 

  
Taylor le salua et elle partit. En chemin, elle croisa Remus Lupin, suivit de Drago Malefoy. 

  
- Oh! Bonjour professeur Lupin, bonjour Mr Malefoy! 

- Bonjour Taylor, la salua Remus. 

Drago pencha la tête pour la saluer et les deux homme continuèrent leur chemin. Cette fois, plus de doutes pour Taylor, c'était Grey la victime. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Celebrin était perchée sur les genoux de Grey, qui la caressait machinalement. Bien que l'infirmerie soit toute colorée, Grey s'ennuyait. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'Alexandre était dans le lit voisin du sien, uniquement séparés par un lourd rideau rose. Elle tendit le bras et, d'un coup sec, écarta imaginairement le rideau. Mais ce ne fut qu'un léger courant d'air qui suivit son geste. La fillette se laissa lourdement tomber sur son oreiller. Elle grimaça. Elle avait un torticoli. 

  
- Tu sais, Celebrin, j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me parler. Je m'ennuierais beaucoup moins, tu sais? Ce serait bien. Et puis, toi, tu en as vu des choses, avant et après ma naissance, pas vrai? 

- Oui, dit Celebrin. 

  
Grey poussa un cri de surprise. 

  
- Tu... Tu parles! s'exclama-t-elle. 

- Mais oui, répondit l'oiseau en ébouriffant ses plumes. Bien sûr que je sais parler. Mais normalement, personne ne m'entend. C'est parce que tu as un pouvoir, Grey. Un grand pouvoir qui n'a pas pu être développé durant l'ascenssion de Voldemort. Sinon, plus vieille, plus vieille encore que maintenant, tu aurais été une vraie menace pour le camp contre qui tu serais. 

  
Celebrin chanta doucement pour laisser le temps à Grey d'absorber toutes ces informations. 

  
- Alors, tu aimes les Enchantements? 

- Oui, très. Sirius est très gentil avec nous. 

- Je me souviens de son arrivée chez vous. C'était assez drôle... une fois que ma maîtresse fut partie. 

- Que... 

  
Mais Grey ne finit pas sa question car Taylor entra et Celebrin se sauva. 

La jeune blonde prit place sur la chaise placée près du lit et elle sourit tristement à Grey, qui la prit dans ses bras. Taylor fondit en larmes. 

  
- La peur que vous me faîtes, tous les deux! Oh, Grey! C'est terrible! Tu aurais pu mourrir! Quelle inconsciente tu fais! Oh, Merlin! Tu es impossible! rit Taylor en poussant Grey sur son oreiller. Si tu savais! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi chanceux de toute ma vie! 

  
Grey sourit. 

  
- Désolée, Taylor, je en recommencerais plus. 

  
Taylor tapota la tête ébouriffée de sa meilleure amie en marmonnant des "Mais oui, mais oui." 

  
- Au fait, Grey. Comment t'en es-tu sortie? Le professeur Potter pense que c'est le même assassin que Joann Ugre. Il était plus vieux que toi, mais toi tu as survécu. 

- En fait... Je ne sais pas. Je... 

  
Grey s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. C'était comme si on avait sonné un immense gong dans sa pauvre tête. Elle sentit des larmes salées lui piquer les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes. Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation. 

  
- Non... Non... Alew... VA-T-EN! VA-T-EN ALEW! SORS DE MA TÊTE! hurla-t-elle. 

  
Et elle perdit connaissance, sous le regard impuissant de Taylor, qui sortit de l'infirmerie à la course chercher quelqu'un... n'importe qui... 

o0o0o0o0o 

Alew se tenait devant elle, droite et belle. Ses longs cheveux cachaient sa poitrine et ondulaient doucement jusqu'à son nombril. Et elle avait le culot de sourire. Mis à part la lumière qu'elle dégageait, tout était noir. Grey était devant elle, nue également. Un brise semblait agiter ses cheveux châtains. Son regard était glacial. 

  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous là? cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi je suis encore là? 

  
L'ange secoua la tête, toujours souriante. Puis, elle s'approcha de Grey, qui tenta de cacher sa nudité. La créature prit le visage de la fillette entre ses mains. 

  
- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, souffla-t-elle en embrassant Grey sur le front. 

  
Grey se dégagea brutallement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était qu'Alexandre se réveille et qu'elle retourne auprès de sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas ça, le cadeau d'Alew. 

  
- Exactement. Regarde. 

  
Alew pointa une bulle lumineuse derrière Grey. La bulle se rapprochait, se rapprochait... 

  
- Grey? Grey, c'est toi? 

  
Cette voix... La... La même qui lui avait parlé dans le Choixpeau. Cette voix dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits depuis quatre ans. 

  
- Ma... Maman? hésita Grey, observant la bulle dont la luminosité diminuait. 

  
Car c'était elle. Une longue robe opaque blanche couvrait son corps mince. Ses longs cheveux bruns -bruns seulement, sans artifices- flottaient autour de son visage pâle. La jeune femme portait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses et ses yeux bleu vert brillaient ardement. Elle tendit sa main gracile et elle caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille. 

  
- Oh, ma Grey... Tu es tellement belle, murmura Lyra alors que des larmes lumineuses coullaient silencieusement sur ses joues. 

- Tu es vivante? demanda Grey, grogée d'espoir. 

- Non. 

- Mais... Je peux te toucher! 

  
Grey prit la main de sa mère et elle toucha les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la femme, ignorant qu'elle aussi elle pleurait. 

  
- Je suis une sorte d'ange, ma Grey. Mais un ange habillé. 

  
Alew reçu le coup d'oeil moqueur de Lyra en souriant. Elle s'était retirée, laissant la mère et la fille profiter du temps ensemble. 

  
- Mon esprit a commencé à errer ici lors de ton arrivée. Je tentais de te suivre partout, et Remus également. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Puis, il y a peu de temps, Celebrin a clairement sentit ma présence et elle a alors allerté Alew. Et me voilà. 

- Et papa? 

- Alew ne peut se connecter qu'à toi. Je suis désolée que tout cela t'arrive. 

  
Lyra enlaça Grey. La tête collée contre la poitrine de sa mère, le coeur de Grey se serra ; le coeur de sa mère ne battait pas. 

  
- Et si... si on utilisait la magie... Ou la projection astrale? tenta Grey. 

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lyra en secouant la tête. 

- Tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est ça? murmura Grey en se détachant de sa mère. 

  
Lyra baissa la tête. 

  
- Ça nous ferait trop mal. 

- Mais moi? Ça me fait mal, à moi aussi, de te voir là, l'air si vivante! Ce n'est qu'une illusion! 

- Grey! Grey... Grey, dit Lyra en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, tu as des pouvoirs que personne d'autre n'a. Tu es unique! Comprends-le. Et tu es précieuse. Tu as besoin d'être protégée. Tu es si jeune... Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix, je serais sur Terre, bien en vie, à tes côtés et à ceux de ton père. Mais je suis morte. Et j'en suis consciente. Et je sais aussi que je t'aime. Et qu'on te veut du mal. À cause de ça. 

  
Lyra pointa le coeur de Grey. 

  
- Je te veux prudente. Ne sors plus seule. Je t'en prie. Celebrin sera là pour t'aider, mais pas toujours. Tu le seras? 

- Oui... murmura Grey. 

- Je t'aime, ma petite Grey. 

- Je t'aime maman... 

  
Et dans un flash, Grey disparut. 

  
- Viens Lyra, il faut y aller, dit doucement Alew. 

  
Lyra aquiesça et elle sécha ses larmes. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Grey ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses yeux recontrèrent les yeux dorés de son père. 

  
- Enfin... Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs! dit-il doucement. 

- Désolée. 

  
Remus sourit et il la serra dans ses bras. 

  
- Ce n'est rien... murmura-t-il. 

  
Et il la laissa se reposer.

  
  
**Réponses aux reviews : **

Grey : Bah, là, Kyarah, tu dégages, c'est moi, qui fait les réponses aux reviews!

Kyarah : Comment ça?

Taylor : Parce que c'est nous qui prenons les rênes pour ce chapitre, bon!

Kyarah : -__-''

Grey : Bon! *pige une enveloppe* À **Eleclya111** Bon, c'est très simple, Alex est allé à l'infirmerie à cause de Cores, et après, c'est moi qui y est coincée. C'est juste Severus qui se demande quand Taylor va aller à l'infirmerie pour une raison incongrue.

Taylor : *Menaçante* Et je te conseille de ne pas m'y envoyer!

Kyarah : ^__^''

Grey : Et pour **Aria Lupin**... On est de la même famille? 

Kyarah : Grey... la réponse à la review...

Grey : *fusille Kyarah du regard* Bon, bon... Arg! *lance la review à Kyarah*

Kyarah : Hum... Bon, personne ne m'a énervé. D'ailleurs, Grey ne reste pas longtemps à l'infirmerie. Je crois que c'est parce que c'est amusant de la martyriser.

Grey : *Avada Kedavra et couteaux dans les yeux* Gmbl...

Kyarah : ^^ Moi si je t'aimeuh! Tu continue, Grey?

Grey : Vivi. Hum, bah, maman m'aime, elle ne va pas me laisser tomber comme ça!

Kyarah : En plus, je vous réserve d'autres révélations sur Lyra! Ah, ma belle Lyra...

Lyra : Ze sais :p

Kyarah : T'es trop modeste...

Lyra : Hé! C'est toi qui m'a créée! Bon, voici l'extrait du prochain chapitre et son titre! Moi, je ne reviens pas avant le chapitre 17

Kyarah : CHUTEUH!

Lyra : *toute contente*

  
** Titre et extrait : **

_ Le retour d'une vieille amie:_

- Donc tu vas rester à Poudlard? questionna Remus.

- Oui, je m'ennuyais à Sainte-Mangouste -façon de parler. Je trouvais que ça manquait de vie. Et j'évitais Poudlard comme la peste depuis quelques années. 

  
Remus serra plus fortement la main de Grey. 

  
- Tu me fais mal, là, papa. 

- Désolé. 

- C'est rien, dit Grey en se blottissant dans les chaudes robes de son père. 

  
Melissa sourit. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux. 

  
**QUIZZZ! : **Qui est Melissa? Cherchez bien! C'est facile!

Bisous et je veux des reviews! Au fait, vous voulez que je garde les réponses aux reviews comme avant ou comme ça?? 


	16. Le retour d’une vieille amie

**Chapitre16  
Le retour d'une vieille amie**

- Miss Cores! Mr Cores!

  
Le hurlement de Rogue fit sursautter toute la classe. Darien leva innocemment les yeux vers son directeur de maison. 

  
- Oui? demanda sa sœur. 

  
Étape deux : le faire enrager. L'étape un était de ne pas être à l'écoute. 

  
- Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas comprit dans le fait de fabriquer une potion de gel? 

- Heuu… Tout? demanda Darien innocemment. 

- Vous me décevez, Mr Cores, vous êtes plus intelligent que ça d'habitude. Et vous aussi Miss Cores. 

  
Pendant que Rogue parlait à sa jumelle, Darien avait versé une fine poudre verte dans la mixture violette –qui devait normalement être jaune canari- et il reporta son attention à son professeur, qui s'époumonait devant eux. 

Au premier rang, Lupin secouait la tête en écrasant ses racines de jacinthe et Frances souriait béatement, les regardant se faire engueuler par le prof. Rien ne devait la rendre plus de bonne humeur. 

Darien laissa tomber de l'essence de raton-laveur sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. 

  
- Mr Cores, que faites-vous? demanda Rogue, mécontent. 

- Je ramasse l'essence de raton-laveur, M'sieu. 

  
Trois… Deux… Un… 

BAM! 

Darien, réfugié sous la table, ne reçu pas de l'affreuse mixture contrairement à plusieurs élèves et à Rogue. D'affreux furoncles commencèrent à pousser sur leur peau. Ces peureux se mirent à hurler en observant les affreux boutons pousser sur leur peau. Rogue, rouge de rage sous les énormes boutons pleins de pus, envoya ceux qui avaient été touchés par la potion à l'infirmerie ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient, heureusement, rien eu. 

Darien et sa soeur prirent leurs affaires, prêts à partir, quand... 

  
- Sauf vous deux, menaça Rogue en les pointant du doigt. Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard. Vingt points chacun. Et une retenue les vingt-sept et vingt-huit. À dix-neuf heure précises, je vous veux à mon bureau. 

  
Darien et Gwenaldite firent semblant d'être outrés. Mais une fois devant la classe de métamorphose, ils éclatèrent de rire. Darien était sauvé, la retenue tombait directement le jour de sa fête... 

o0o0o0o0o 

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans le parc de Poudlard. 

  
- Il y a longtemps que je suis venue à Poudlard. 

  
Elle avança gracieusement sur le terrain enneigé. Elle gravit les marches et elle passa les lourdes portes. Un fantôme passa devant elle. 

  
- Bonjour Sir Nicolas, salua-t-elle. 

  
Le fantôme se retourna. 

  
- Si ce n'est pas la petite Melissa Browkes! 

- Exactement! 

  
Melissa salua un portrait non loin, qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue. 

  
- Que nous vaut ta visite, Melissa? Demanda Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête 

- J'aimerais rencontrer le professeur Potter, le directeur. 

- Bien sûr! Je vais l'avertir de ta venue. Tu connais le chemin? 

- Comment l'oublier? Merci Sir Nicolas. 

  
Melissa erra un bon moment dans les couloirs, à sa rappeler de bons souvenirs de sa scolarité. Il y en avait beaucoup, certes. Dommage que Bill n'ait pas été là avec elle! Ils auraient rit ensemble des stupidités qu'elle avait faites avec Lyra. 

Melissa rit. Elle était contente d'être là à nouveau. 

o0o0o0o0o 

- Tu es QUOI? 

  
Ginny, les yeux brillants, sourit à son mari. 

  
- Enceinte, Harry. Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle. 

  
Harry la regarda. Était-ce un test? Voyant la sincérité dans le ragrad de Ginny, il poussa un cri de joie et il embrassa Ginny. 

  
- Ginny c'est la plus beau jour de ma vie! s'exclama-t-il. 

- Je sais. Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie, dit lentement Ginny, triste de devoir partir aussi tôt. 

- Je t'aime Ginny. 

- Je t'aime Harry. 

  
Alors que Ginny sortait, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête traversa un mur. Harry salua poliment le fantôme. 

  
- Un visiteur devrait bientôt arriver, annoça t-il. 

- Bien, merci! 

  
Sir Nicolas partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit écran sur le bureau de Harry lui signala qu'il avait bel et bien de la visite. Il agita d'un mouvement impatient sa baguette magique. Quelques secondes après, une femme blonde entra. 

  
- Melissa! S'exclama Harry, en reconnaissant la médico-mage. 

- Bonjour Harry. Tout va bien pour toi? 

- Oui, pourquoi es-tu là? 

- Pour proposer mes services à l'infirmerie. Au fait, j'ai rencontré Madame Pomfresh il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle se plaît à sa retraite. 

- Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu ici, j'espère bien! Donc tu voudrais assister Ginny? 

- Si tu me le permets. 

- De l'aide ne serait jamais de refus. 

- Je m'en doutais, sourit Melissa. 

- Mais avant… 

  
Harry lui raconta les récents évènements. Melissa fronça les sourcils. 

  
- Ce n'est pas très gai, dis donc! 

- Je regrette. 

- Mais je reste. 

Melissa sourit : « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je le ferais, sois en sûr! » 

o0o0o0o0o 

Jane Furun marchait dans les couloirs. Au tournant d'un de ceux-ci, elle entra dans un homme et elle se retrouva sur le plancher. 

  
- Ouch! s'exclama l'homme. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention... Jane? 

  
Furun déglutit péniblement. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, déjà debout. Il se pencha et il caressa doucement le visage de l'enseignante. 

  
- C'est moi… dit Furun d'une petite voix. 

  
Drago sourit et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jane. 

  
- Tu m'as manqué, Jane, murmura-t-il. 

  
Et Jane éclata en sanglots. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Grey caressait doucement la main d'Alexandre. 

  
- Ça fait quatre jours que tu es comme ça, vieux. Et il te reste encore près d'un mois. Ça fait mal de te voir comme ça, tu sais? C'est triste. 

  
À côté d'elle, Taylor faisait ses devoirs. 

  
- C'est drôle, dit-elle, Je n'ai jamais fais mes devoirs dans une infirmerie multicolore. 

  
Grey sourit. 

  
- Il va avoir des travaux à reprendre, c'est certain! 

- Oh, oui! s'exclama Taylor, souriante. 

  
Elle ouvrit le volume d'enchantement et elle l'appuya contre le bras de son meilleur ami, inconscient. Grey la regarda, outrée. 

  
- Taylor! 

- Quoi? demanda innocemment Taylor. 

  
La blonde grimaça.

  
- C'est un bon lutrin, chère amie. 

  
Lupin secoua la tête. 

  
- Bon tu m'expliques! déclara Grey en pointant un chapitre. 

- Mais c'était le cours d'aujourd'hui! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas suivre en cours? 

- Je suis. Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de pratique, je suis à côté de la plaque. Entièrement. Tu le sais très bien! se défendit Grey. 

- Peut-être… 

- TAYLOR! 

- Ah! Ah! Ah! 

  
Grey grogna alors que son amie partait un monologue sur l'art d'écouter en classe. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Grey s'accrocha au bras de Remus , qui marchait dans le parc. La neige reflètait les pâles rayons du soleil. 

  
- Dis papa, tu vas rester longtemps ici? 

- Je repensais repartir samedi soir. 

  
Le visage de Remus était soucieux. 

  
- Oh! Eh! Oh! 

  
Une femme blonde courait vers eux. Grey sourit. 

  
- Melissa! 

- Bonjour Grey! Bonjour Remus! Comment allez-vous? demanda Melissa en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. 

- Très bien. 

- Au fait, que fais-tu là? demanda Remus. 

- Je viens pour assister Ginny Potter, à l'infirmerie. 

- C'est génial! s'exclama Grey. 

- Je sais. 

  
Melissa se pencha et prit le visage de Grey entre ses mains, elle écarta son toupet et le mit de côté. 

  
- C'est fou ce que tu lui ressemble, murmura la femme, nostalgique. 

  
Le souvenir de sa mère serra le cœur de Grey. Elle l'avait vue trois jours plus tôt. Remus prit sa main. 

  
- Merci, souffla Grey. 

  
Melissa n'était pas l'amie de sa mère? Elle avait dut la connaître par cœur, non? 

  
- Donc tu vas rester à Poudlard? questionna Remus. 

- Oui, je m'ennuyais à Sainte-Mangouste - façon de parler. Je trouvais que ça manquait de vie. Et j'évitais Poudlard comme la peste depuis quelques années. 

  
Remus serra plus fortement la main de Grey. 

  
- Tu me fais mal, là, papa. 

- Désolé. 

- C'est rien, dit Grey en se blottissant dans les chaudes robes de son père. 

  
Melissa sourit. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux. 

o0o0o0o0o 

- Il faut me presser. Il me faut sa puissance, dit une voix dans la noir. Il faut venger... 

  
Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Evelyn Karm entra, mécontente. 

  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. 

- Je m'ennuyais de toi, ironisa l'inconnu. 

- Ah, ah. 

  
Evelyn regarda autour d'elle. 

  
- Ta fille n'est pas là? 

- Non. À Poudlard. 

- Pourquoi? 

- Elle a toujours voulu enseigner. 

- Mais encore? Tu ne l'as pas impliquer dans ton sale coup? 

- Nan. Elle n'en sait rien. 

  
Evelyn soupira. Poudlard… Ce cher Remus y était. Elle devrait peut-être y faire un tour avec Mary. Voir Sirius aussi. 

Evelyn sortit de la maison une heure plus tard. 

  
- Chère Rose, fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle. 

  
  
**Réponses aux reviews : **

Kathleen et Evelyn : BONJOUR!!

Kyarah : AHHH! *à Kathleen* T'es pas supposée être morte?

Kathleen : *chuchotte à Evelyn* Mais quoi? J'ai juste 14 ans, je peux pas être morte!

Evelyn : *chuchotte à Kathleen* C'est vrai ça!

Kyarah : Et, heu... Pourquoi vous avez mon âge?

Lily : Rectification, on est plus vieilles que toi! De... un an! *toute fière* ^__^

Kyarah : ...*tombe dans le coma*

Kathleen : *sourire* Bon! Puisque l'auteure n'est pas en état de le faire, on va faire les réponses aux reviews! Moi, c'est Kathleen Weasley, la p'tite dernière de la famille! Et mon cousin Bill, c'est l'plus fort! * fait des bye bye à Bill qui regarde, caché derrière une chaise*

Evelyn : Heu... à ** Eleclya111** je suis sûre que l'auteure te remercie de tes compliments! Et à **Aria Lupin** Kyarah s'est bien amusée à faire ce style, alors...

Kyarah : *toujours dans le coma, comme Remus!* Vi... vi...

Lily : *chuchotte à Kathleen* La pauvre...

Kathleen : *chuchotte ici* Oui... T'as des bonbons?

Lily : ¬__¬

Evelyn : Je continue! Heu... *regarde autour d'elle* qui c'est, Grey?

Grey qui apparait comme par magie : Ah oui? Bah, j'attendrais, alors! Kyarah aussi, je crois! *Grey disparaît comme... comme par magie!*

Evelyn : *traumatisée* Enfin, passons. Ah, Kyarah se réveille! Oh, elle est debout!

Lily et Kathleen : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kyarah : Désolée de ce contre-temps! Je continue à la place d'Evelyn : Oui, Melissa est une ancienne élève, mais plus important, c'était la meilleure amie de Lyra. Elle n'a pas de place importante dans Deux fins sauf dans l'épilogue et je ne prévois pas une plus grande importance dans la fic. Mais bon, c'est à voir, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 19, malheur à moi! *snif snif!*

Kathleen : Je veux présenter le prochain chapitre! Je veux présenter le prochain chapitre! Je veux présenter le prochain chapitre!

Kyarah : Oki ^__^'

Kathleen : OUAISSS!!

  
  
Chapitre 17 : Les pleurs d'un ange (bon, vous devez avoir une petite idée de quel ange, non?)

La femme se tourna vers lui, sans doute s'était-elle sentie observée. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus... ou verts. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse et d'amour. Rien à voir avec les yeux de sa mère, toujours froids en empoisonnés. Le garçonnet sauta des bras de la femme et il se dirigea vers lui. Il était tout petit. Il avait lui aussi de grands yeux. Mais ses yeux à lui étaient dorés. Darien était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu des yeux semblables, un jour ou l'autre.

  
- Tu nous vois? 

  
Kyarah : *fait sortir Lily, Evelyn et Kathleen* AH AH! J'ai décidé de faire ma méchante! Au fait, Lily, Kathleen et Evelyn ne savent rien de Grey - Lyra a encore quatre ans et ses parents sont encore vivants, alors... - Je ne sais pas quels persos je vais mettre au prochain chapitre, faîtes-moi des suggestions! Et un gros merci à Kaicha, c'est elle qui a tapé ce chapitre! C'est elle ma fidèle conseillère vi vi! Elle ne lit pas sur FF.Net, elle les as en preview, les chapitres.  
En plus, ce midi, je suis allée chez HMV et je me suis acheté le CD du Seigneur des Anneaux : Le retour du roi. Je suis full contente! En tout cas, à jeudi prochain! Bisous!

  



	17. Les pleurs d'un ange

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On en sais rien d'elle.

  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Grey est remise et, entretemps, une nouvelle infirmière arrive. Ce n'est nulle autre que Melissa Browkes, l'ancienne meilleure amie de Lyra. On découvre que Drago Malefoy et Jane Furun forment un couple...

  
**

Chapitre 17  
Les pleurs d'un ange

**

Lyra regardait sa fille dormir paisiblement. La fillette allait bientôt avoir douze ans. Lyra tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux châtains. Elle les touchait. Grey se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait rien sentit. Lyra l'observa encore un moment. Que c'était pénible que cette vie! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu devenir un fantôme? Son coeur était enfermé dans un étau. Elle n'était pas en vie. Elle n'était plus en vie! Elle devait s'y faire... Mais que c'était compliqué! Se faire à l'idée qu'on est mort? Et quoi, encore? Se dire qu'elle est mieux là qu'elle ne l'était sur terre? Avec son mari et sa fille? Du temps qu'ils formaient une vraie famille? Il n'y avait pas de famille où elle "vivait", là haut. 

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et elle disparut. 

Il y avait encore une question que se posait Lyra. Pourquoi était-elle devenue un ange? Un ange mort? Lyra n'avait pas de forme matérielle dans le monde des humains. Mais où elle vivait en ce moment, oui... Pour les autres ange, cela va de soi, ils en avaient une. Mais elle? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait un autre petit bout de vie en elle? 

  
- Lyra? Où étais-tu cette fois? Depuis que tu as le droit de quitter cet endroit, on passe notre temps à te chercher. 

- Je vais voir ma fille. Et Remus. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça? 

- Et Lionel? Il se demande où tu es passé! Franchement! Est-ce que tu faisais le coup de disparaître sans laisser de traces à ta fille? Pourquoi tu le ferais à ton fils! 

  
Lyra s'assit. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Lionel était la seule personne qui la raccrochait à sa vie passée. Même Alew ne pouvait rien pour elle. La tristesse passait son temps à l'engloutir. Elle finit par se lever pour aller dans sa "maison", où le petit Lionel dormait. Il avait des cheveux châtains très pâle, presque blond, et il avait de beaux yeux mordorés. 

Lyra le prit dans ses bras et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il remua doucement et il ouvrit les yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lyra. 

  
- Maman... 

- Je suis là, Lio, je suis là. 

- T'étais où? 

  
Lionel avait quatre ans. Il n'avais jamais vu la Terre. Lyra avait cependant promit de l'y emmener. Justement, il lui demandait présentement. Mais Lyra refusa ; tous dormaient. Peut-être plus tard, lors des cours de sa fille. Le petit sourit. Il allait rencontrer sa grande soeur. 

Lyra craint de le lui avoir fait de faux espoirs ; Grey ne pourrait pas le voir. Personne ne le pourrait. 

Elle lui conseilla de dormir encore un peu. Le petit Lionel bâilla et il se recoucha, collé contre sa mère. 

Lyra resta encore éveillée un moment. Lionel était une petite chose tellement importante... Mais Lyra le négligeait quelque peu depuis qu'elle pouvait quitter le royaume où elle était. Mais c'était son fils. Et elle l'aimait. La personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux ici, parmi tous les anges. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Darien marchait dans les coloirs, son sac qui pendait sur une épaule, un grimoire sous le bras et une lettre en main. Gwenaldite était avec ses amies. En gros, la lettre disait que Diffetoso était très en colère - Darien s'y attendait - que lui et sa soeur aient eu une retenue le jour de leur fête et qu'ils n'aient pas pu se libérer. 

  
- Comme si je n'était au courant de votre plan, père, songea Darien. 

  
Il chiffona le parchemin et il le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il rencontra. Des parents qui réprimendaient leurs enfants, ça se voyait à tous les jours. Il entra dans la classe de Métamorphoses, cours qui avait lieu avec les Gryffondor. 

Il prit place à côté de sa soeur. Le professeur Weasley n'allait pas tarder à arriver car Darien savait qu'il avait frôlé le retard ce matin. Comme prévu, le jeune Ronald Weasley entra par la porte derrière son bureau. Jeune car il n'avait que vingt et un ans. Il ouvrit un dossier et il prit les présences des élèves. Tout le monde était présent, sauf Clymer. D'après ce que savait Darien, il était toujours à l'infirmerie, mais éveillé cette fois. 

Quelle avait été la surprise en voyant que ce n'était plus seulement Garde Potter qui s'occupait de lui, mais aussi une nouvelle femme, plus âgée que Ginny. C'était devenu une habitude ; après tous les mois passés ensembles, Darien avait prit l'habitude d'appeler l'infirmière par son prénom, tout comme elle l'appelait Darien. Cependant, avec Browkes, il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'appeler aussi familièrement. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une personne de plus à savoir sa maladie. Une personne de plus à le voir souffrir. 

Un scintillement soudain attira son attention dans un coin du local. Il y avait... une... une femme et un enfant... qui ... qui les regardaient! La femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et le garçon des cheveux blonds très clairs. Il était petit. Leurs regards étaient concentrés sur une personne en particulier. Au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Frances et Lupin. Mais quelque chose disait à Darien que leurs regards étaient plus concentrés sur Lupin que sur Frances. 

La femme se tourna vers lui, sans doute s'était-elle sentie observée. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus... ou verts. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse et d'amour. Rien à voir avec les yeux de sa mère, toujours froids en empoisonnés. Le garçonnet sauta des bras de la femme et il se dirigea vers lui. Il était tout petit. Il avait lui aussi de grands yeux. Mais ses yeux à lui étaient dorés. Darien était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu des yeux semblables, un jour ou l'autre. 

  
- Tu nous vois? 

  
Le petit garçon avait une voix lointaine, comme un écho. La femme s'approcha. 

  
- Viens Lionel, il ne nous voit pas. Personne ne peut nous voir mon chéri. 

- Je vous vois, dit Darien. Je vous vois. 

  
Sa soeur tira sur sa manche. Le Serpentard l'ignora. 

  
- C'est impossible... dit la femme. C'est impossible... Pourquoi nous vois-tu? En es-tu sûr? Peut-être que tu ne fais que nous entendre... 

- Non, je vous vois. Vous avez des cheveux bruns et lui il a des cheveux blonds... Comme le soleil. 

- Darien! 

- Mr Cores! 

  
Darien détacha son regard de la femme et de l'enfant pour se tourner vers son professeur et sa soeur. Gwenaldite essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait et Weasley paraissait mécontent. 

  
- Vous allez bien, Mr Cores? 

- Non... Pas très bien... J'ai un peu mal au coeur et à la tête. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie? 

- Oui, oui. Allez-y. De toute façon, Mrs Potter souhaitait vous voir à la fin du cours. Elle vous verra un peu plus tôt. Allez, ouste! 

  
Darien inclina la tête et il sortit, suivit de la femme et de l'enfant. Assez éloigné de la classe, il se tourna vers eux. 

  
- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? demanda-t-il. 

- Des anges... Enfin... Pas de véritables anges, tenta la femme. 

- Mais oui on est des anges maman. Et Grey, c'était la fille aux cheveux bruns pâle? 

- Oui, c'était elle mon chéri. 

  
Le petit garçon se tourna vers Darien, qui s'était assit, le dos contre le mur. 

  
- Elle est belle ma soeur, hein? 

  
Sa soeur? Darien avait toujours cru que Lupin était enfant unique! D'ailleurs, la seule fois qu'elle était venue au manoir, elle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle avait un petit frère! 

Le garçonnet renouvela sa réponse. 

  
- Oui, oui, dit Darien alors que de petites tapes rouges apparaissaient sur ses joues. 

  
La femme rit. 

  
- Je suis Lyra. Voici Lionel. Tu es ami avec ma Grey? 

- On ne peut pas dire ça, dit Darien. Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous vois? 

  
Lyra resta songeuse un instant. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle s'approcha du garçon et elle lui demanda de relever un peu sa chemise. Darien, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, mit sa main sur sa blessure en guise de protection. L'ange lui sourit. Elle le rassura, mais Darien n'était pas convaincu. Pourquoi voulait-elle voir _ça?_

Lyra lui offrit un triste sourire. 

  
- Si tu ne veux pas... Mais je crois avoir ma petite idée. Je vois bien des choses. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman? demanda le petit Lionel. 

- Rien, rien. Nous allons y aller, Lio... 

- Attendez! s'exclama Darien en se levant d'un bon, agile comme un félin. 

  
Les yeux de Lyra se voilèrent. Cette agilité... 

Darien écarta sa robe de sorcier et il souleva son pull et sa chemise. Une traînée argentée courait sur le côté gauche de son ventre jusqu'à son poumon, dans son dos. Les larmes de Darien lui piquèrent les yeux. Il cacha sa blessure aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il été montré ça? À quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas? À un ange, oui, mais bon. Ce n'était pas pour lui que l'ange était venu. 

  
- Je... Je vais y aller, balbutia-t-il. 

  
Lyra s'approcha et elle tendit ses mains vers son visage. Comme une douce brise, les mains de Lyra se posèrent sur les joues innondées de larmes du Serpentard. 

  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Si toi tu peux me voir, alors lui aussi le pourra. 

  
L'ange l'embrassa sur le front et, son fils dans ses bras, disparut. 

Darien resta là, abasourdi. Il avait rencontré un ange. Un ange... 

o0o0o0o0o 

Remus dînait chez lui. Son directeur, homme assez compréhensif, était assit devant lui. 

  
- C'était excellent, Remus. Vous êtes un remarquable cuisinier. Hum... J'ai cru savoir que vous aviez une fille! Elle n'est pas là? 

- Non, je regrette. Elle est en pension jusqu'à la fin juin, Karlos. 

- C'est bien dommage. Et votre femme? 

- Elle est morte. 

  
Le big boss s'excusa. 

  
- Puisqu'elle n'est pas là... Nous avons besoin d'un journaliste à Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. La chambre est réservée et payée, mais les dépenses seront à vos frais. Dans cinq jours, il va y avoir un festival, et chaque année, nous envoyons un journaliste faire un reportage sur cette semaine de festivités. En même temps, prenez ça pour des vacances. 

  
Remus sourit. C'était une bonne idée. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus revu Liz. Il avait apprit, lors de leurs e-mails, qu'elle avait une fille et un fils. 

  
- C'est d'accord. J'accepte. 

- Bonne nouvelle! Je vais y aller, Remus. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était excellent? 

  
Remus le conduisit à la porte en lui assurant que oui. Il salua l'homme et il referma la porte. Enfin seul! Il avait un de ces maux de tête! Il allait faire la vaiselle et après il allait se coucher. 

Il essuyait les assiettes lorsque le tonerre gronda au dehors. Ce qui était bizarre ; il n'avait jamais entendu de tonerre en plein hiver. Puis, la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons au dehors. Remus se félicita de ne pas être sortit. La maison était bien chauffée et résistait bien aux bourrasques à l'extérieur. 

  
- Papa? 

  
Remus arrêta d'essuyer son verre. Tel un automate, il se tourna. Personne. Il avait du ouvrir la télévision sans s'en rendre compte. 

  
- Papa! 

  
Remus regarda à ses pieds. Un petit garçon transparent aux côtés dorés le regardait. 

  
- C'est toi mon papa? 

  
Une femme s'approcha. 

  
- Tu devrais te présenter, chéri, dit-elle à l'enfant. Bonjour, Remus. 

  
Remus la regarda, subjugué. Lyra... Sa Lyra. 

  
- Moi, c'est Lionel Lupin! J'ai quatre ans! dit fièrement le petit bonhomme. 

  
Remus le regarda, estomaqué. Quatre ans... Mais il n'avait jamais eu de fils! À moins que... 

  
- Lyra... Étais-tu enceinte avant de ... de... 

  
Prononcer ces mots était trop difficile pour lui. Surtout qu'elle était là, devant lui, et avec son... son fils... Oh, Merlin! Un fils mort, un ange! Quelle genre de vie avait-il ce gamin? Et Grey, elle le savait? Remus avait une envie soudaine de courir à Poudlard pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'elle, elle était réelle et bien en vie. Lyra, en face de lui, rougit. 

  
- De mourir? Oui. Mais je n'étais pas sûre. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Et en plus, tu m'aurais empêchée de me battre. 

- Oui, j'aurais dû. 

- Non. Drago Malefoy serait mort sinon. Que je sois morte ou vive, il y aurait eu d'autres morts. Peut-être Sirius. Et toi! Tu étais blessé lorsque je t'avais retrouvé! Tu es bien placé pour me faire des reproches, Remus! Je n'ai plus dix ans! Je suis une grande fille, tu sais? 

  
Remus pencha la tête. Le petit Lionel l'observait avec intérêt. Remus s'accroupit et, de sa main, frôla la joue du garçonnet. Il n'y avait rien. Lionel lui ressemblait tant... 

  
- Je suis désolé, Lyra. Mais, c'est si soudain... Et Grey? Elle le sait? 

- Elle ne peut me voir qu'en rêve. Mais toi, tu peux me voir dans la vie de tous les jours, lorsque je suis là. 

- Pourquoi? 

Lyra sourit en l'enlaçant. Remus ne ressentit rien, enfin, presque. Qu'unw douce brise fraiche. C'était comme si rien de l'avait touché. Mais il savait que Lyra le sentait contre elle. Pourquoi était-elle morte? Lionel... Ce tout petit bout de choux...

  
- Les animaux peuvent me voir, dit-elle à son oreille. 

  
Elle l'embrassa doucement puis elle se recula. 

  
- Tu comprends? 

- Je comprends. 

  
Remus s'accroupit. 

  
- Hé, Lio! Tu viendras me voir de temps en temps? 

- Viii! 

  
Et Remus éclata de rire. Mais une chose vint le troubler et il se releva, regardant sa belle Lyra dans les yeux. 

  
- Lyra... Comment es-tu morte? 

- J'ai été assassinée, dit-elle d'une petite voix. 

- Par qui? 

- Par... 

  
La jeune femme porta la main à sa gorge et elle toussa. Lionel parut tout à coup paniqué et il se colla à sa mère. Lorsque Lyra se calma, elle lui adressa un triste sourire. 

  
- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je dois partir. 

- Je la connais? Cette personne, je la connais? 

- ...Oui... Et deux personnes savent qui m'a tuée. Écoutes-les. 

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait? 

  
Lyra l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus verts. 

  
- Que peuvent faire une jeune enfant contre un puissant duelliste? Et un adolescent, paniqué, qui ne peut que soutenir l'enfant dans sa peine? murmura Lyra, les yeux emplis de douleur. 

  
Et, sur ces derniers mots, des ailes poussèrent dans son dos et elle disparut. Remus resta là, médusé, à fixer l'endroit où la femme qu'il aimait était, quelques secondes plus tôt. 

  
- Grey... murmura-t-il, abasourdi. 

  
Il comprenait, maintenant. Et l'adolescent, c'était Drago Malefoy... 

  
  
  
Kyarah : Ça lui a prit du temps à comprendre à lui!

Remus : Grmbl...

Kyarah : Hep! >__ *Darien et Gwenaldite entrent*

Foule en délire : WAIISS!! DARI-CHOUUU!!!

Darien : *tout rouge* è_é Heeeeeeeeeep!

Gwen : Chez MON Darien! *attrape le bras de Darien* Bon, si on est là

Spectatrice : DARIENNNN!!

Gwen : *massacre la malheureuse spectatrice. C'est une Serpentarde! Vilaine, vilaine!* Je disais donc : Si on est là, c'est parce que Aria Lupin a proposé à Kyarah de nous inviter pour les réponses aux reviews. Donc, c'est Darien qui va répondre à ta review

Kyarah : Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule que j'aie reçue *snif!**va dans les bras de Darien pleurer* BOUUHH!!

Darien : *tapote le dos de l'auteure* ... *regarde la caméra et fait un big smile* :) Donc, **Aria** Bah, Remus était là au début, mais Kyarah l'a mis à la porte! Je ne sais pas quand il va venir, sûrement avec le professeur Black...

Kyarah : *a arrêté de pleurer depuis bien dix minutes* Peut-être! Et j'ai décidé de faire une fiche sur veux deux, mes n'amours!

Gwen : *regarde Kyarah comme si elle était une folle* Heu... 

Kyarah : Alleeeez!

Gwen : *soupire* Oki! Alors, moi c'est Gwenaldite Megara Cores, je suis née le 28 janvier 1990 je suis en première année à Serpentard et... *chuchotte à Kyarah* Je dois leur donner mon âge actuel ou mon âge dans la fic?

Kyarah : *chuchotte* présentement

Gwen : Alors, en ce 15 janvier 2004, j'ai encore 13 ans, mais je vais bientôt avoir 14 ! Les personnes que j'aime le moins sont : Mes parents, les Gryffondor, mes parents, Lupin, mes parents, Clymer, mes parent, Frances... J'ai dit que j'aimais pas mes parents??

Kyarah : Viiiiii... 

Gwenaldite : J'aime le professeur Ronald Weasley, Darien, ma maison (à Poudlard) le Quiddich et Ron Weasley. À toi Da'

Darien : Heu... Darien Justin Clymer le même âge que Gwen. J'aime le Quiddich et pas mal la même chose que Gwen sauf le prof Weasley. J'aime pas : Les Gryffoes et mes parents. Et oui, c'est assez restreint...

Kyarah : Pas grave! Alors à la semaine prochaine! (si y'a encore des gens intéressés à ma fic...)

  
  
**Chapitre 18 Parker-Johnson, Evelyn, Furun et Malefoy**

- Je suis désolée, Remus. Et Grey?

- Elle se porte bien. Elle est en pension. Et d'ailleurs, d'après les lettres qu'elle m'envoie, elle s'y plait avec ses amis. 

- Tant mieux! 

  
Remus sourit en prenant un gorgée d'eau. Il devait parler de l'impression qu'il avait sur Calixta à Liz. Et puis, non, il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il aurait dû expliquer comment il aurait eu cette impression. Et il voulait garder sa lycantrophie secrète et le fait qu'il était un sorcier aussi. Il voulait garder l'amitié de sa chère cousine. Et aussi, il était trop lâche pour ça. 

  
À jeudi prochain!! 


	18. ParkerJohnson, Evelyn, Furun et Malefoy

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Chapitre centré sur Lyra, Darien et Remus. On apprend que Lyra a eu un fils dans les cieux. Lorsqu'elle est morte, elle était enceinte. Petite prise de bec (mais vraiment mimi-minuscule) avec Remus où elle lui explique que s'il l'aurait empêchée d'aller se battre d'autres seraient mortes - elle pensait notamment à Drago qui avait eu le ventre transpercé et Remus lui même qui avait été blessé gravement et qui serait mort sans l'ontervention. (voir chapitre 1 et 20 de la première partie)

  
**NOTE IMPORTANTE SUR CE CHAPITRE : **Le titre de ce chapitre est Parker-Johnson, Evelyn, Furun et Maleroy et ce n'est pas pour rien. Liz Parker est le principal personnage de la série Roswell. Mon amie Kaicha a écrit une histoire sur Roswell (que je vous encourage fortement à lire, sa fic est dans mes favoris ou regardez dans ma bio). Le nouveau nom de Liz est Liz Parker-Johnson car elle est mariée. Calixta et Benjamen Parker-Johnson sont la propriété exclusive de Kaicha. En plus, elle m'a donné son accord dès que je lui avais posté ce chapitre (et oui, elle les lit en preview les chapitres. Mais moi je lis pas les siens en preview car dès qu'elle les finit elle les postes. Pas comme moi ^__^')

  
**

Chapitre 18  
Parker-Johnson, Evelyn, Furun et Malefoy

**

Grey s'éveilla. Il lui semblait avoir sentit la présence d'une personne. De quelqu'un. Enfin... De quelque chose! Taylor dormait dans le lit voisin. En fait, elle faisait semblant de dormir... peut-être... Grey se leva et elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Elle hésitait. La déranger ou pas... Telle était la question... 

  
- Quoi? murmura Taylor s'assisant. 

- Taylor! sursautta Grey. 

  
Liberty et Maryse grognèrent. Taylor fit son visage de psycopathe et Grey dut mettre sa main devant sa main et se mordre les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de rire trop fortement. Elle sauta sur le lit de Taylor, complètement éveillée. Taylor était fantastique! Grey n'eut alors pas envie de l'importuner avec ses problèmes. 

Car la jeune Lupin avait sentit la présence de sa mère près d'elle, peu avant de se réveiller. Ce n'était peut-être aussi que son cristal. Le cristal des Black lui donnait la chaleur de sa mère. Et Grey la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mais la fillette était sûre que ce n'était pas le cristal. Sa mère avait été là, à côté d'elle. Grey ne savait plus quoi penser. 

Taylor prit le cristal qui reposait sagement sur l'épaule de Grey. Il avait été déplacé lors du lever de la jeune fille. Elle le montra à Grey. 

  
- C'est ça? demanda-t-elle. Ce petit bout de cristal? 

- Je ne sais pas, dit Grey, pensive, les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... 

  
Elle secoua la tête. Elle était troublée. À quoi bon? 

  
- Désolée de t'avoie réveillée, Taylor, je vais retourner dans mon lit. 

  
Taylor sourit. Sa bonne humeur habituelle était de retour. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Trois jours plus tard, le rêve de Grey ne la dérangeait plus. Après tout, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. 

  
- DEBOUUUUUUUUTT! 

  
Grey rit en voyant Taylor hurler dans les oreilles d'Alexandre. Pauvre petit! Mais rien d'autre n'avait réussit à l'éveiller ; il dormait comme une buche. 

Taylor se tourna vers elle, visiblement déçue. 

  
- Non, rien, dit-elle. 

- Attends une minute, j'ai ma petite idée. 

- O.K.! 

  
Grey quitta l'infirmerie en courant afin de se rendre aux toilettes les plus proches. Elle prit une petite corbeille, vide et propre, la remplit d'eau et elle retouna à l'infirmerie, où Taylor regardait Alexandre, ennuyée. Le visage de la blonde s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit Grey arriver. Elle se jeta sur elle, lui arrachant la corbeille des mains. 

  
- Yipee! s'exclama-t-elle en déversant l'eau froide sur Alexandre. 

  
Lorsqu'Alexandre s'éveilla en hurlant, Grey aurait parié que tout le château l'aurait entendu. En fait, Ginny et Melissa débarquèrent en courant, habillées à la hâte. Melissa soupira en allant chercher un nouveau pyjama pour le jeune Clymer alors que Ginny était partagée entre le rire, la colère et l'exaspération. Elle opta donc pour la troisième option. Quant à lui, Alexandre n'était pas très heureux. Maussade, il croisa les bras, une moue peinte sur son visage humide. 

  
- C'est malin! s'exclama-t-il. 

  
Grey s'assit sur le lit le plus proche afin d'observer Taylor et Alexandre. Il étaient trop drôles, ces deux-là, quand ils s'y mettaient. 

  
- Tu ne te levais pas quand... 

  
Et la blonde entreprit de compter sur ses doigts toutes les méthodes employées par Grey et elle afin d'essayer de la réveiller. 

  
- Mais bon, vous ne pouviez pas me laisser dormir en paix! s'exclama-t-il. 

- Non. C'était ton dernier dodo ici, mon grand! s'exclama Taylor en attranpant un de ses bras. Avec moi, Grey! 

  
La jeune Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et elle prit le deuxième bras libre du jeune Clymer. 

  
- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! 

  
Mais les deux jeunes filles restèrent insensibles à ses supplications et elles le levèrent. 

  
- Mission accomplie! s'exclama Taylor en faisant un "tape-là-dedans" à Grey, qui souriait. 

- Humpf! Amies ingrates, dit Alexandre en secouant sa tignasse brune en signe de dépit. 

- Et fières de l'être! s'exclama Grey avec une grimace. 

- C'est ça, c'est ça... 

  
Et il suivit Melissa qui lui donna ses vêtements pour la journée. Enfin! Ils allaient être tous les trois réunis à nouveau! Comme Alexandre leur avait manqué! Grey sourit à Taylor, dont les yeux pétillaient. Puis, elles éclatèrent de rire ; elles commençaient la journée en Potions... 

o0o0o0o0o 

Remus posa ses valises. Piouf! Il faisait chaud au Nouveau-Mexique! Mais au moins, il était arrivé à l'hôtel où il devait loger. Soudain, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre ; manger des cacahuètes dans l'avion ça vous remplissait l'estomac, mais pas pour longtemps. Le loup-garou, sa carte magnétique dans la poche de son jean, sortit sur la rue principale. Il passa devant l'école secondaire d'où les élèves sortaient, bavardant gaiement. 

Le coeur de Remus se serra. Il aurait bien voulu emmener Grey avec lui. 

Il appostropha une jeune fille qui avait de longs cheveux noirs ébène coiffés il ne savait comment. Des mèches de cheveux noirs partaient de tous bords tout côtés. Elle était accompagnée d'un autre garçon d'environ son âge. Il avait de grosses lunettes fond de bouteille et tous deux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Sûrement son petit-ami. 

  
- Pardon... commença Remus. Vous savez où je peux trouver le Crash-Down Café? 

- Biensûr, on s'y rendait, dit la fille d'un ton désinvolte en ajustant son sac sur son épaule. Viens Ben. Vous êtes un touriste? Le festival aura bientôt lieu. Les touristes envahissent la ville. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde ici. Tiens, on est arrivés. 

  
Ils étaient devant l'entrée du Crash-Down. Remus sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Un femme au cheveux bruns coupés au milieu de cou sortit. 

  
- Lixie, Ben, vous êtes enfin arrivés! Ben, ton père t'attend, il est en haut. 

- J'y cours! s'exclama le garçon en partant, sifflotant un air léger. 

- Lixie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Andy n'a pas pu entrer cet après-midi. Ça te dérangerais de m'aider? 

- Du tout maman. Au revoir, monsieur. 

  
C'est alors que la femme habillée de l'uniforme du Crash-Down sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Remus. Il en rencontrant les yeux noisette de la femme. 

  
- Tiens, Liz, ça fait un bail! Comment vas-tu? 

- Remus! Oh mon dieu, c'est toi! Je ne croyais plus te voir! Que fais-tu ici? s'exclama Liz en l'étreignant. 

- Bah, à l'approche du festival, mon patron m'a envoyé ici... C'est ta fille? 

  
Liz se retourna vers Lixie qui n'était pas encore entrée, trop occupée à les épier. 

  
- Oui. C'est Calixta. Mon fils Benjamen est monté. Mais tu les a déjà vus. 

- Tu as quel âge, Calixta? 

- J'ai douze ans. Ben aussi. Mais lui, il est en sixième année tandis que moi je suis en secondaire un. 

  
Remus rit. 

  
- Tu as été rapide, Liz, dis donc! 

  
Remus vit Liz rougir, mais au fond de ses yeux règnait une profonde nostalgie. Et c'est alors que Remus remarqua quelque chose de troublant chez Calixta. Le pouvoir qu'elle émanait... Il n'était ni sorcier, ni moldu. Comme... Comme si elle n'était pas d'ici. Pas de la Terre... Qu'elle n'était PAS terrienne. Mais Remus garda cela pour lui. 

Liz le fit entrer et il prit place au comptoir. 

  
- Ta femme et ta fille, comment se portent-elles? Il y a des années que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. J'ai eu grand misère à te contacter, dit Liz. Je te sers quoi? 

- Le super Ovni. 

- Tu es affamé, ma parole! C'est très rare qu'on commande ça! 

- Je n'en doute pas. Pour en revenir à ma femme et ma fille... Lyra est morte il y a quatre ans. 

  
Liz cessa de crayonner sur son carnet de menu. 

  
- Je suis désolée, Remus. Et Grey? 

- Elle se porte bien. Elle est en pension. Et d'ailleurs, d'après les lettres qu'elle m'envoie, elle s'y plait avec ses amis. 

- Tant mieux! 

  
Remus sourit en prenant un gorgée d'eau. Il devait parler de l'impression qu'il avait sur Calixta à Liz. Et puis, non, il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il aurait dû expliquer comment il aurait eu cette impression. Et il voulait garder sa lycantrophie secrète et le fait qu'il était un sorcier aussi. Il voulait garder l'amitié de sa chère cousine. Et aussi, il était trop lâche pour ça. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Evelyn Karm s'assit devant Mary D'Obrey. Les deux femmes s'observèrent longuement. Puis, Mary étira ses bras. 

  
- Tes voyages t'ont apporté quelque chose? demanda Evelyn. 

- Non. J'ai regardé tous les registres ; il n'y a de Mya Frigon nulle part. À croire qu'elle n'a jamais existé. 

- Je refuse de baisser les bras. Elle est peut-être la seule personne au monde à ne jamais avoir eu de tatouage de plume d'ange sur la hanche. Et je la reconnaîtrait aisément ; c'est moi qui lui ai fait. 

- Evelyn... Elle est peut-être morte, après toutes ces années. On ne sait jamais. Voldemort était puissant de temps qu'elle est partie de Poudlard. 

  
Evelyn serra les poings sous la table. 

- Remus... il pourra peut-être m'aider... Il lui tenait, lui aussi. 

- Oui. Mais il est à Roswell. 

  
L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Evelyn. Mary bâilla. 

  
- Tu l'aimes toujours? 

- Oui. 

- Je t'assure que tu pers ton temps ; son coeur est fermé à jamais, tu le sais. Et peut importe ce que tu feras. 

  
"_Et j'ai tenté l'impossible. Tuer cette garce de Lyra avait été bien trop facile... Finalement, je devrais peut-être appuyer Meredith dans son idée de vengeance... Mais tant et aussi longtemps que Rose sera tenue hors de cette histoire. Elle est trop jeune pour être impliqué à tout cela._"

o0o0o0o0o 

Jane Furun leva les yeux de ses copies pour observer Drago Malefoy, assit sur lit, se battant avec le serpent de cette dernière. La jeune rousse étouffa un rire. Drago avait beau être un Serpentard, il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un vrai serpent! Jane le prit délicatement et elle le remit dans son aquarium. 

  
- Allez, Aell. Tu as assez joué avec Drago. Mais oui, je sais que tu es content de le revoir. Mais oui. Mais il est temps pour toi de te reposer! 

  
Elle remit le couvercle en soupirant. Puis, elle se tourna vers Drago. 

  
- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes toujours à le sortir? Tu risques de le blesser à chaque fois! 

- C'est ça, dis que le serpent est plus important que moi! bouda Drago. 

- Bravo! s'exclama Jane en faisant la moue. Tu as gagné le jackpot! 

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné? demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle. 

- Tu as gagné le droit d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre à ce pauvre hibou transi de froid, dit posément Furun, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

  
Drago bouda en s'éloignant. 

  
- Tiens, c'est de ta mère. 

- Ah? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut? 

  
Drago s'assit avec elle sur son lit. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux roux du visage de sa bien-aimée, qui avait mit ses lunettes fond de bouteille sur son nez, les sourcils froncés. 

  
- Ça ne va toujours pas avec elle? 

- Non, pas très bien. On a des idées complètement différentes. On ne s'entend pas. Mais alors, pas du tout! Bon... Elle dit qu'elle voudrait venir passer une petite semaine ici à la fin de l'année. Je ne le sens pas, mais elle dit que Harry est d'accord. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller le voir, soupira Jane en se laissant tomber sur le lit. C'est dur d'être un prof! Une chance que je n'enseigna pas à Beauxbâtons! Je serais déjà morte! 

- Pourquoi? 

- Parrait que t'as pas vu le programme! 

  
Jane grogna en se tournant vers Drago. 

  
- La chose qui me manque le plus de Beauxbâtons, c'est les robes. Bleu ciel, c'est toujours plus beau que noir! 

  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel. 

  
- Qu'as-tu contre le noir, chère Rose? 

- Mais rien, mon cher Drago! 

  
Et ils s'embrassèrent passionément.

  
  
  
  
**RAR**

  
Sirius : *défonce la porte* Bonjour!

James : *perché sur le dos de Remus* Bonjour!!

Sirius : Bah, moi, je vais faire les réponses aux reviews! Commençons par **alana chantelune** Le concept des anges? Ah, merci! C'est très gentil.

James : À moi! **Aria Lupin** lol! Oui, Kyarah a vu ça. Elle est passé de 1 ou 2 reviews à cinq pour ce chapitre! Et content que cette histoire te plaise encore! Même si moi je ne suis pas dedans.

Kyarah : Oui, bah, c'est pas de ma faute si J.K.Rowling t'as tué! Oups!

James : J'ai rien entendu! *siffle*

Sirius : À moi!! Merci à **Eleclya111**

James : **Vivia**! Oui, Furun est la fille de la personne qui complote. Le hic, c'est qu'elle ne le sait pas... Nop! Ce n'est pas la fille de Kathleen. Kathleen était fidèle (et toujours de bonne humeur!) Je sais de quoi je parle!

Sirius : Et moi aussi! 

James : Normal!

Sirius : À moi! **Brenda**! Il ne plaît pas aux filles de Poudlard? Bah, en fait, on ne connait pas l'avis public! Et Kyarah est bien heureuse d'avoir reçu ta review. Merci! 

Kyarah : Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la fic "Les Portes" de Alohomora!

  
  
Extrait et titre :

Chapitre 19 : Rencontres

- Comment tu t'apelles?

  
Le petit garçon sourit. Il avait un beau sourire lumineux, tout comme ses yeux. Des yeux dorés. Tout en lui ressemblait à de l'or ; ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire si doux et joyeux... Mais il semblait si triste... Grey eut alors envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

  
- Lionel. 

- Et bien, Lionel, je veux bien jouer avec toi. 

  
Bye! 


	19. Rencontres

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

  
**RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT : **Alexandre sort finalement de l'infirmerie après un éveil brutal de la part de Taylor et de Grey. Remus, pour son nouveau boulot moldu, doit aller à Roswell. Là, il revoit sa cousine Liz, qui est mariée et qui a deux enfants. Dont l'une est bizarre... De son côté, Karm recherche toujours une certaine personne. Et alors que Furun et Drago prennent du bon temps, Furun reçoit une lettre de sa mère, qui s'invite à Poudlard un peu avant les vacances d'été.

  
  
**

Chapitre 19  
Rencontres

**

- UN DEUX TROIS GOOO!

  
Tam, tam, tam, tam !

  
- You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie so don't even try to tell me  
That you're no the guy. 'Cause   
I've been waiting all my live   
For someone just like you. But,   
You're it, you're the ultimate you.

- Stop, stop! On reprend!

  
Le groupe cessa de jouer pour se tourner vers la personne qui avait parlé. La fille qui tenait le micro avait des cheveux châtains attachés en deux tresses nouées en macaron et des yeux vert émeraude. La fille à la batterie avait des cheveux roux éclatant et des yeux bleus. Les deux guittaristes entourant la chanteuse se regardèrent, ennuyées. L'une avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et l'autre des cheveux auburn et des yeux vert émeraude également. La fille qui avait parlé avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux gris acier.

  
- Mais, Evelyn...

- Mya, non! Si on veut que la chanson aie de la profondeur, il faut faire comme ça. Tu n'y mets pas assez de coeur! Pense à une personne que tu aimes, une personne qui t'es loyale.

- James, par exemple, proposa la fille aux cheveux roux.

- Kathleen, dit Mya d'une voix neutre, s'il te plaît...

- O.K. O.K....

- Merci! Bon, Evelyn, que veux-tu que je te dises d'autre à part le traditionnel "Je fais de mon mieux"?

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique! s'exclama l'auburnette. On est toutes sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, c'est ce soir le grand soir! On a nos dernières BUSEs dans une heure.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Lils, dit la blonde en posant sa guittare électrique sur son socle.

- Ça fait cinq ans que tu me connais, Mary, et ça fait cinq ans que tu me sors la même rengaine!

- Les amies, c'est fait pour ça, si?

  
Lily sourit.

  
- Alors, on se la refait?

- OUAIS!

  
Et c'était repartit...

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle avait eu l'inpression d'avoir été présente. Lily, Evelyn, Mary, elles étaient reconnaissables : la mère de Harry, l'assassin de sa mère et une amie de son père et membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais, elles avaient quinze ans... Elle avait sûrement vu une scène de leur passé...

La jeune Gryffondor se leva et elle descendit à la Salle Commune. C'était désert. Oh, non! Il y avait quelqu'un étendu sur le divan. Des cheveux dorés... Ce n'était pourtant pas Taylor, si? Elle dormait, Grey l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Mais qui?

Oh! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voyait le divan au travers de la tête blonde? 

Grey prit peur. Un fantôme? Impossible, les fantômes sont gris... Enfin, dénués de couleur. D'un pas craintif, Grey s'approcha. D'où elle tirait son courage? Aucune idée. Elle se pencha... pour trouver un tout petit garçon profondément endormi. Grey se retrouva attendrie ; il était si mignon! Il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux. Des yeux en or pur et tellement brillant que Grey dû fermer ses propres yeux, de peur d'être aveuglée. 

Puis, le néant.

Elle avait perdu connaissance.

o0o0o0o0o

Remus était accoudé à une table du pub Les trois balais. Madame Rosmerta lui avait servi une bierraubeure il y avait bien une heure auquel il n'avait pas touché. Il tapotait doucement le rebord de la table. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'avait pas faim.

Lyra, sa Lyra... 

Il était tellement troublé... La voir sans la regarder... La toucher sans rien sentir. Ne pas la sentir contre lui alors qu'elle se blotissait dans ses bras. Ne pas l'embrasser. Aimer du vide...

  
- Professeur Lupin?

  
Remus leva les yeux.

  
- Très drôle, Sirius. Très très drôle. Je ne suis plus professeur.

- Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux! dit Sirius en levant ses paumes dans les airs. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie, mon p'tit pote tout gris?

  
Remus le regarda, surpris.

  
- Mon p'tit pote tout gris? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite afin de s'assurer qu'il était réveillé.

- Oui oui, mon p'tit pote tout gris! Tu t'es pas vu? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours! La pleine lune était il y a une semaine pourtant!

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant ce temps? Moi, je gambade gaiement dans le bois. Je croque deux ou trois lapins, cinq ou six perdrix, dit Remus en comptant sur ses doigts. Dix ou onze...

- O.K.! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton menu! Mais moi, ces bestioles, je le préfères cuites, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sinon, moi, je gambade gaiement dans la Cabane hurlante redevenue "hurlante". L'autre louloup est bien content, parce qu'il sort bien amoché. C'est un gentil garçon ce...

  
Remus le fit taire d'une main. Un sorcier au visage carré et au fin cheveux noirs venait d'entrer. Il avait la peau cuivrée et des yeux violets. Une femme brune au ventre rebondit le suivait. Ils commendèrent des boissons et ils prirent place près des deux Maraudeurs. L'homme se tourna vers eux.

  
- Tiens tiens, professeurs Black et Lupin, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il, avez-vous déjà rencontré ma femme? Voici Addy.

  
Remus et Sirius la saluèrent. Addy était une beauté. Ses yeux bleus étaient très pâles. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient autour de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et ses joues pâles. C'était une beauté. Une beauté froide. Remus comprenait mieux maintenant d'où venait la beauté de Gwenaldite Cores et de son frère. Son ventre était légèrement rebondit.

  
- Non, je ne crois pas, dit gentiment Remus - mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de cracher au visage de l'homme.

  
Diffetoso Cores. Le seul et l'unique. Milliardaire. Il n'avait jamais été mangemort mais n'avait pas non plus été du côté de Dumbledore. Si on ce fiait à cela, on pouvait dire qu'il était un homme bien. Mais en réalité il était hypocrite et intolérent. 

Remus avait un jour eu confiance en lui. Oui, il était homme de confiance. Mais Remus ne croyait plus en lui comme autrefois. Pas pour rendre Grey malheureuse.

_+++Flash Back+++_

Remus était pressé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en voyage de noces et Dargo était malade. Mary et Evelyn étaient à l'étranger. Personne pour garder Grey. Mais il DEVAIT assister à cette réunion! Il DEVAIT voir Sirius. Pour Lyra... Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle était morte. Mais la vie continuait, n'est-ce pas?

  
- Papa, on fait quoi?

  
La voix de Grey le ramena à la réalité. Elle le tenait par la main, son sac sur les épaules. Elle sortait de l'école et il était allé la chercher.

  
- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai personne pour te garder...

- On peut demander à Gwen!!

- Gwen?

  
Grey lâcha sa main et elle courut dans la cour de récréation. Remus la suivit au pas de course. Grey s'était arrêtée devant une fille de son âge aux longs cheveux brun noir ondulés. Elle avait des yeux violets. Grey lui parla un moment et la fille aquiesçait de temps à autre.

Grey revint finalement vers lui avec la fille.

  
- Gwen veut bien me garder. Elle a un frère jumeau. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas grave. Je le verrais au manoir.

- Papa! cria Gwenaldite.

  
Diffetoso Cores s'approcha. Remus lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'être dépanné et si ça ne lui dérangeait pas de garder Grey puisque sa fille et la sienne étaient amies. D'ailleurs, Diffetoso Cores et lui s'étaient connus avant. À un carnaval d'automne où il avait été avec Lyra.

  
- Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'elles vont bien s'amuser, répondit Diffetoso en offrant un regard bienveillant aux fillettes.

  
Et Grey était revenue terrifiée.

Jamais Remus n'oubliera l'expression de son visage.

Remus avait longtemps pleuré.

+++ Fin du Flash Back +++

Addy sirottait légèrement sa boisson et Diffetoso lisait des papiers. Remus, avec un signe à Sirius, s'éclipsa.

  
- Je hais ce type, déclara Sirius, trop... Trop Luciussien, tiens!

  
_Bien pire..._, songea Remus. _Bien pire._

o0o0o0o0o

Grey regarda autour d'elle.

  
- Alew? Maman? YOUHOU!! appela-t-elle. Quelqu'un?? Oh?

  
Elle remarqua qu'elle avait une fine robe verte sans manches. Pour une fois qu'elle était habillée là! Mais ni sa mère ni Alew ne vinrent. Grey était sérieusement inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Soudain, le petit garçon apparut. Ses yeux dorés brillaient fortement. Il avait de petites ailes couleur crème dans son dos. Il voleta autour de Grey un moment. Grey tourna sur elle-même pour bien suivre tous les mouvements de ce curieux enfant. Il devait avoir environ trois ans.

  
- Tu es belle, dit enfin le petit enfant.

  
Grey rougit. Elle avait le teint pâle et les petites tapes rouges sur ses joues la rendaient très mignonne. 

  
- Heu... Merci... Enfin, je suppose que je dois te remercier, répondit-elle sans se départir de la rougeur sur ses joues.

  
Le petit garçon s'arrêta de voler. Puis, tout doucement, il lui demanda :

  
- Veux-tu jouer avec moi?

  
Grey le regarda, surprise et attendrie.

  
- Comment tu t'apelles?

  
Le petit garçon sourit. Il avait un beau sourire lumineux, tout comme ses yeux. Des yeux dorés. Tout en lui ressemblait à de l'or ; ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire si doux et joyeux... Mais il semblait si triste... Grey eut alors envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

  
- Lionel.

  
- Et bien, Lionel, je veux bien jouer avec toi.

  
o0o0o0o0o

Darien tournait en rond dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Où était donc Lionel? Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il lui avait pourtant promis!

Gwenaldite le rejoint.

  
- C'est l'heure... murmura-t-elle les yeux humides.

- Gwen... Ça fait six ans... Je suis habitué. Tu devrais l'être aussi...

- Contrairement à ce que tu dis, personne ne s'y habitue. Jamais! répondit Gwenaldite farouchement.

- Gwen... Regardes le professeur Lupin...

- Mais lui, contrairement à nous, avait des parents qui l'aiment. Oh, pourquoi Père ne te permets pas de prendre la potion!

  
Darien secoua la tête et il la serra dans ses bras.

  
- Je dois y aller.

  
Et, le pas pressant, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

  
**RAR**

Kyarah : On m'a demandé de ramener Sirius, alors... SIRIUS! VIENS PAR ICI!

Sirius : *Sautille* Rebonjour!!

Lizzie : Bonjour!

Kyarah : Tu fais quoi là O_o ?

Lizzie : Devine! Oh! Papa! *fait un câlin à Sirius*

Sirius : *traumatisé*

Kyarah : *pousse Lizzie* RETOURNE DANS TA FIC TOI!

Lizzie : Fâche-toi pas! Je veux faire les réponses aux reviews moi aussi! Alors *pige un billet, le lit et le tient à bouts de bras pour ne pas que Kyarah le lui prenne* **Eleclya111**! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui répond, nah! Mais vu que je suis une Black quand même, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes, si? Sinon, j'apelle le frangin!

Sirius : *encore plus traumatisé*...

Lizzie : Oups...

Kyarah : Sirius, détraumatise!

Sirius : Heu... Ok! *détraumatise* **Vivia** *big smile* Salut! Oui, Liz, c'est celle de la série Roswell, Kyarah l'a mentionné au début du chapitre précédent. Ainsi que le disclamer sur Lixie et Ben. Oui, ils vont faire connaissance!

Lizzie : *pige un autre billet pendant que Kyarah regarde ailleurs, mine de rien* AhAh! **Brenda!** Heu... Bah, en fait, c'est pas vraiment un Crossover. Je t'explique...

Kyarah : Non! C'est moi qui le fait!

Lizzie : *boude*

Kyarah : En fait, c'est que Kaicha et moi on voulait que nos persos (Calixta et Grey) se rencontrent pour une fic qu'on pourrait écrire. Finalement, le projet a été abandonné (ce se serait passé après la septième année de Grey, elle irait en voyage avec son petit-ami, Calixta et Elwyn (autre perso de Kaicha) je-sais-plus-où) Mais on avait pensé au fait que Remus et Liz soient de la même famille. Et si tu veux plus d'amples informations sur eux, va lire "Des yeux bleu nuit" elle est dans mes favoris. Je laisse la parole à Lizzie.

Lizzie : *big smile* Oh, Remus? Il est... hum... comment dire... Stop! Je reformule! À Poudlard, Evelyn était une des élèves les plus calmes et douces avec Lily. Mary et Kathleen étaient du genre boute-en-train et Remus l'a toujours connue sous la petite Evelyn jolie, timide, réservée et très gentille. Il ne connait pas la face qu'Evelyn montre dans cette histoire. Mais Remus n'a qu'à aller voir Drago et Grey et tout leur demander. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne n'étaient pas présents... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!

Sirius : *pige une review* **Kaorulabelle** ! Merci. Mais Kyarah poste un chapitre tous les jeudis soirs en rentrant de l'école. Donc, environ, le vendredi tu peux être sûre que c'est affiché.

Lizzie : *pige le dernier billet* **Aria Lupin** ! Sûr! Kyarah est présentement en pleine écriture du chapitre 21 à ce moment.

Kyarah : *écrit comme une folle*

Lizzie : Vu qu'elle est occupée...

Sirius : JE FAIS L'EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 20 !!!

  
Chapitre 20 : Pleine lune

Sirius veillait paternellement sur le jeune loup qui dormait, la tête sur ses pattes croisées. Le loup avait un doux poil couleur argent et il avait sur le dos une longue raie de miel. Il geignait doucement. Sirius lécha son museau. Le loup était fiévreux. 

Le loup bascula sur le côté. Il était tout jeune. Il ouvrit bientôt ses grands yeux violets. Il avait un regard intense. Si intense qu'on se demandait si la bête était vraiment un loup ou un humain. 

Le gros chien noir aboya en agitant sa queue. Il avait envie de s'amuser. Le loup se leva sur ses jambes chancellantes. La transformation avait été difficile, cette fois. Il lui manquait des touffes de poil derrière les oreilles et sur le flanc. Il leva un regard misérable vers Sirius. 

  
À jeudi ou vendredi!


	20. Pleine Lune

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

  
**RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT :** Grey fait un rêve qui montre un souvenir datant du l'époque où son père était en cinquième année... Pendant ce temps, Remus rejoint Sirius Aux trois balais, où il rencontre les parents des jumeaux Cores une nouvelle fois. Remus se souvient...

**QUESTION! : ** Est-ce que c'est important pour vous que je fasse un rappel du chapitre précédent? Merci de répondre! Et si je n'ai pas de réponses, je l'enlève! Merci!

  
  


**Chapitre 20  
Pleine lune**

Alors que Grey dansait avec Lionel, l'enfant s'immobilisa. Son visage était décomposé et il avait l'air très triste.

  
- Elle arrive! murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

- Quoi? Qui arrive? LIONEL! cria Grey en regardant autour d'elle pas rassurée du tout. LIONEL! Bon sang!

- Grey?

  
Grey se retourna. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, déstabilisée.

  
- Alew? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Que fais-tu là?

- J'en sais rien! Je jouais avec Lionel, et...

  
Alew secoua la tête. Pauvre enfant. Si jeune et si seul. Dommage qu'il n'aie pas une enfance normale...

  
- Ce n'est rien. Tu peux partir.

- Alew, je voulais savoir... Comment va maman? Et c'est quoi pour vrai cet endroit?

- C'est une pièce du Département des Mystères. C'est la salle dont la porte est scellée. Et il n'y aurait que toi qui sache l'ouvrir. Toi ou, si tu en as, tes enfants ou des personnes en qui tu as la confiance la plus complète et qui ressentent la même chose à ton égard.

- Merci, dit Grey, un peu ébranlée.

  
Puis, dans un éclair, elle disparut.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey se réveilla en sursaut.

  
- Bonjour, petite dormeuse! Tu t'es amusée sans moi? lui demanda Taylor qui aidait Alexandre à réviser.

- Heu... J'ai dormi combien de temps? demanda Grey en se massant les tempes.

- Disons une journée. Au fait, tu savais que Mrs Potter était enceinte?

- Vraiment? Génial! Il faut que je la félicite! s'exclama Grey avec joie.

- Tutututut! dit Alexandre. Moi, je veux un câlin avant, ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'as emmenée ici.

  
Ici? Grey regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans le dortoir des garçons. Sur le lit le plus près de la fenêtre. Elle s'étira vers Alexandre et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il lui expliquait.

  
- Sean t'a prêté son lit. Il y a deux lits de libres, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais celui-là. C'est le même que tu as dans le dortoir des filles, non?

- Oui! Il est où, Sean? demanda Grey en rappatriant tous ses membres vers elle.

- En bas. Je vais le chercher?

- Si!

  
Alexandre disparut derrière la porte. 

  
- Y'A DE L'AMOUR DANS L'AIREUH! chanta Taylor haut et fort en brisant sa voix.

  
Grey lui balança un oreiller dans la figure.

  
- Tais-toi!

- NOP! C'est moi la meilleure et j'ai toujours raison!

- Tu parles!

  
Taylor sauta sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois?

- Rien. Je n'ai fait que jouer avec un petit garçon qui s'appelait Lionel. Il était très mignon d'ailleurs, répondit Grey avec un sourire. C'était un tout petit garçon tout à fait adorable!

  
Elle et Taylor se retournèrent à l'entrée d'Alexandre et de Sean. Sean avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux noirs.

  
- Merci de m'avoir prêté ton lit, Sean! dit Grey en se levant.

- Mais de rien, Grey. Je ne m'en serais pas servi et Alexandre voulait garder un oeil sur toi, au même titre que Taylor.

  
Grey s'étira.

  
- Je vais aller à mon dortoir. Je suis fatiguée.

  
Elle sourit à la ronde et elle partit.

  
- Cherche pas à comprendre, vieux, dit Alexandre à Sean. Elle est toujours comme ça.

  
Le rire clair de Taylor ponctua ses dires alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Grey.

Une fois dans son lit, elle regarda par la fenêtre. La lune était pleine. Elle regarda tristement l'astre de nuit.

Une autre pleine lune pour son père. Une autre... songea-t-elle avec tristesse et amertume.

o0o0o0o0o

Jane imita le bruit que fait un poisson dans l'eau avec sa bouche. Tant qu'à ne rien faire... Aell dormait dans sa cage et elle avait terminé de corriger les devoirs des élèves. Bref, elle s'ennuyait. Humm... La pleine lune... Et si elle allait se balader voir le petit loupiot de service? Il devait se sentir bien seul...

Jane Furun se transforma en renard et elle sortit en douce de l'école.

o0o0o0o0o

Sirius veillait paternellement sur le jeune loup qui dormait, la tête sur ses pattes croisées. Le loup avait un doux poil couleur argent et il avait sur le dos une longue raie de miel. Il geignait doucement. Sirius lécha son museau. Le loup était fiévreux. 

Le loup bascula sur le côté. Il était tout jeune. Il ouvrit bientôt ses grands yeux violets. Il avait un regard intense. Si intense qu'on se demandait si la bête était vraiment un loup ou un humain.

Le gros chien noir aboya en agitant sa queue. Il avait envie de s'amuser. Le loup se leva sur ses jambes chancellantes. La transformation avait été difficile, cette fois. Il lui manquait des touffes de poil derrière les oreilles et sur le flanc. Il leva un regard misérable vers Sirius.

Le gros chien courut autour de lui en aboyant gaiement. Le loup se leva. Il avait faim. Un instant, Sirius regretta que Remus ne soit pas là, avec eux.

Un renard d'un roux intense entra dans la Cabane Hurlante. Son regard bleu clair l'hyptonisa un moment. Il connaissait qu'une personne qui avait ce regard ; le professeur Furun.

Le renard inclina sa tête en saluant les deux autres quadrupèdes. Le loup s'approcha et il sentit le renard. Il le renifla un moment. Il sembla aimer son odeur car il se roula en boule devant lui. Il était fatigué.

Soudain, un petit garçon apparut. Il caressa la tête du loup. Il semblait parler, mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas. Soudain, l'enfant leva la tête et il sourit. Ses lèvres formèrent le mot : Sirius.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey cessa sa contemplation. C'était sûr qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. Plusieurs élèves faisaient leurs devoirs. Elle vit une tête blonde parler avec une tête brune.

  
- Alexandre, Sean!

- Salut Grey! Tu ne dormais pas? lui demanda Alexandre.

- Non, je peux m'asseoir?

- Oui, oui! dit Sean.

  
Sean se poussa un peu sur le côté afin de permettre à la jeune fille se s'asseoir entre le deux garçons.

  
- Taylor n'est pas là?

  
Alexandre secoua la tête. 

  
- Elle est à la bibliothèque avec Chuck pour l'aider dans son devoir. Ce qui est surprenant, je l'avoue. Lui qui est si bon en Méta'.

- Oui, c'est surprenant, dit Grey, pensive.

  
Alexandre passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

  
- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, répondit Grey avec un soupir. La lune est pleine, tu savais?

- Je sais, répondit Alexandre.

  
Sean détourna son visage vers les flammes. Grey, serrée contre le coeur d'Alexandre, pressa son bras.

  
- Merci.

  
Sean, préoccupé, lui offrit un mince sourire. Puis, il se leva en déclarant qu'il avait à faire. Grey et Alexandre le saluèrent et il sortit de la Grande Salle.

  
- J'espère qu'il reviendra avant le couvre feu..., dit Grey en se mordant les lèvres.

- Pas de soucis, lui dit Alexandre. Il le respecte toujours. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Et la vie de Johann en a dépendu, à l'Halloween, répondit Grey.

  
Alexandre se tendit. Le jour de son anniversaire.

  
- Je suis désolée Alex. Sûrement la lune.

- Tu es un peu comme une fille de la lune, dit Alexandre avec un sourire.

  
Grey ferma les yeux en s'appuyant encore plus contre lui.

  
- Oui... Je suppose... Peut-être...

  
Alexandre sourit.

  
- Tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu rencontrerais Karine tu l'aimerais tout de suite. Elle est géniale. Je l'aime beaucoup.

- C'est ta petite-amie?

- Non. C'est ma cousine. Elle est un peu comme ma soeur.

  
Il posa un baiser sur le front de Grey.

  
- Et toi aussi, tu es comme ma soeur.

  
Grey rit.

  
- Je croyais que les garçons évitaient ce genre de discours!

- Mais ce n'était pas un discours. C'est la vérité.

  
Alexandre sourit. Puis, il se leva d'un bond.

  
- Tu danses avec moi? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Si tu veux!

  
Grey l'imita et ils se mirent à danser.

o0o0o0o0o

Lionel regardaut le gros chien noir et le renard jouer avec le loup. Voyant que son ami était bien entouré, il disparut rejoindre sa mère.

o0o0o0o0o

Moony croqua un lièvre. Il avait une faim de loup -normal, il en était un!- et le lèvre était absolument divin. Le sang de l'animal salissait sa fourrure. Il avait tellement faim! La langue pendante, il regarda autour de lui. Plus un animal. Mais son ventre gargouillait. tant pis, il allait chercher.

Soudain, il fut stoppé dans sa course par une grille. Maudit soit l'humain qui l'avait posé là.

Il la frappa, la mordit, la griffa. Rien. Le loup-garou grogna et il repartit à la chasse, sans oublier de revenir régulièrement à la grille dans l'espoir de voir si elle avait cédé pendant son absence. Ce qui éatit un espoir fou.

o0o0o0o0o

Quand Remus Lupin se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se trouvait devant le grillage qu'il avait posé. Il était nu et taché de sang. Il avait aussi plusieurs égratignures. Sûrement que Moony avati essayé de forcer le grillage. Mais Remus avait prévu le coup, il l'avait ensorcellé.

Et c'est donc en boitant, nu, gelé et blessé qu'il retourna chez lui, à moins d'un kilomètre de là.

o0o0o0o0o

Quand Darien se réveilla ce matin là, toute sa nuit lui semblait floue. Lionel était-il venu? Il découvrit avec surprise le professeur Furun endormie sur la chaise devant son lit. Elle remua légèrement et, finalement, elle s'éveilla. Elle lui sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux foncés de Darien afin de dégager son font, barré d'une égratignure.

  
- Hum... J'avais bien dit à Padfoot d'y aller molo avec la gambadaison, dit-elle.

  
Darien la regarda sans comprendre. Furun se leva.

  
- J'ai passé une bonne nuit avec toi, mon loup! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.

  
Browkes arriva avec un sourire.

  
- Bonjour, Mr Cores. Buvez.

  
Darien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avala l'infecte potion que lui tendait l'infirmière. Et il replongea dans le sommeil.

  
  
**RAR**

Kyarah : BONJOUR! Alors, si vous vous demandez POURQUOIje n'ai pas mis de chapitre la semaine dernière, c'est parce que... Bah, j'était malade. Et vu que **Aria Lupin** m'a demandé de faire venir mes deux louloups choux, bah, ils vont venir! *big smile*

Remus : *arrive avec un sourire*

Darien : *arrive, déclanchant les cris de ses admiratrices (à savoir moi et Kaicha et d'autres filles de Serpentard qu'on ne nommera pas parce que l'auteur sait pas qui c'est)* Pourquoi je suis là? Et encore?

Kyarah : *sourire angélique* Passk'on me l'a demandé. Remus, à toi l'honneur!

Darien : *tousse* l'horreur *tousse*

Kyarah : *regard meurtrier vers Darien, le menaçant d'une gomme à effacer*

Darien : *devient tout petit*

Remus : Aria! Ouiiiii! Tu as tout comprit! Perspicace, toi! Non, Liz n'est pas au programme (et le programme n'est pas rendu bien loin, juste le chapitre 22) J'espère que tu es contente, on est là tous les deux *pointe Darien qui s'est caché de la gomme à effacer maléfique* ... *à Darien* T'en fais pas, elle n'osera pas. Elle t'aime trop et Kaicha la truciderait.

Darien : *big smile*

Kyarah : *se perd en gémissements en voyant Kaicha arriver*

Voix : KAAIIIIICHAAAAA! VIENS IIIIIICIIIII!

Kyarah : *les yeux pleins d'eau et cachée derrière Remus* Kataa! Mici!

Kataa : *sourire* De rien.*part avec Kaicha qui grogne de mécontentement*

Darien : *soupir* Alors, **Vivia** Bon,heu, pour le directeur des Serdaigles, dans plusieurs fics c'est le professeur Flitwick le directeur de maison. Mais à ce que nous sachions (ouais, le peu d'information que Kyarah nous a donné) *regard meurtrier à Kyarah qui se cache entièrement derrière Remus* J.K. Rowling n'a jamais vraiment spécifié QUI était leur directeur, directrice... Tu veux écrire une fic! Vas-y! Je vais être dedans? *sourire charmeur*

Kyarah : *assome Darien avec la batte d'Alexandre* Fais pas attention à lui, Vivia! Non, je ne sais pas si Uploader est un verbe, mais je l'utilise souvent, alors...

Remus : **Eleclya111** ! Heu... Merci, mais je ne connais pas la chanson!

Kyarah : **Migayl** ! Ze t'adore ^__^! Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais perdu... Snif! Ah, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine, mais... Ouiiiiii! Z'ai un fan! T'es gentil! 

Remus : *assome Kyarah avec la batte d'Alexandre* Pratique! *envoie la batte voler un peu plus loin* Vu que j'ai assomé notre chèèèère auteure...Arg! *reçoit un coup d'un truc invisible sur la tête*

Kyarah : *qui a assomé Remus parce que là, il a vraiment besoin de sommeil, le pauuuuvre!* Je voudrais vous dire... J'aimerais faire une deuxième version de Deux fins (la première partie) prenant en compte le cinquième tôme. Mais cete partie-ci, je la continue, ouioui. D'ailleur, ce n'est qu'une petite idée dans ma tête. Parce que je suis relue et j'ai trouvé que la première partie faisait très... Résumé, en fait. Kaicha n'était pas très contente, mais... *espère secrètement que ni Kaicha, ni Kata ne liront cette réponse aux reviews* Voici l'extrait du prochain chapitre!

  
Chapitre 21 : Avant la Saint-Valentin

- TAYLOR LIZ FRANCES! COMMENT OSES-TU? CE N'EST VRAIMENT, MAIS VRAIMENT PAS DRÔLE!

- Mais... Mais... Grey... 

- PAS DE MAIS! TAYLOR, ON SAIT QUE T'ES BONNE EN DESSIN, MAIS QUAND MÊME! s'écria à son tour Alexandre. 

  
Il se retourna en lançant un vague "Je vais voler." et il disparut du couloir. Grey jeta un regard menaçant à Taylor, qui sembla rétrécir sur place. Le pire était-il à venir? 

  
Gnark, gnark! À la prochaine! 


	21. Avant la SaintValentin

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

Les Lupin : Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

  
**NOOOOOOOOOOTE! DEUX FINS V2 !!** Au dernier chapitre, je vous avais parlé d'une deuxième version de Deux fins. Elle est présentement en ligne. Le prologue est un peu dur, mais ça s'arrange. Le premier chapitre est presque fini. Les chapitres sont quand même assez longs...

**Pub! **Allez lire les fics de Kaicha, elle est un peu découragée du peu de reviews qu'elle a!!! Merciiii!

  
  
**

Chapitre 21  
Avant la Saint-Valentin...

**

Grey regarda avec un énorme sourire Sirius hisser un énorme coeur rose bonbon dans un des coins de la Grande Salle, aidé du professeur Furun et de Drago. Ces deux derniers rigolaient en voyant Hermione passer en jetant des confettis sur leur tête.

  
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as changé de camp! C'est à cause de ses yeux doux que tu es revenu de notre bord? demanda Hermione avec un rire sous le rougissement de Drago. À ce que je vois, oui! T'as de la chance, Jane. T'as de la chance!

  
La jeune Furun rit en acquiesçant. 

  
- Allez, Gryou, dit Alexandre à l'intention de Grey. Viens que je te fasse la courte-échelle.

- Gryou? demanda Taylor avec surprise.

- Tu préfères Tiguidou pour toi, ou Taylichou?

  
Grey rit. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Alexandre. Elle se donna un élan et elle appuya ses deux mains contre le mur, pour se mettre bien droite et ainsi éviter toute chute, un pied dans le vide et l'autre dans les mains d'Alexandre, lui-même appuyé contre le mur. Taylor, assise par terre, finissait son dessin.

Grey finit de nouer un ruban rose bonbon à un énorme ballon rouge en forme de coeur. Prise de vertiges, elle posa une main sur le mur et l'autre sur son front. Elle souffla un moment.

  
- Grey? s'inquiéta Alexandre sous elle.

- Ce n'est plus Gryou? demanda Grey avec un sourire.

- Heu...

  
Taylor rit de l'embaras d'Alexandre alors que Grey regardait les portes de la Grande Salle. Un Serpentard aux cheveux foncés l'observait. Darien Cores. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras. Mais quoi? 

Grey plissa ses yeux. C'était Lionel. LIONEL!! DANS LES BRAS DE CE FOUTU SERPENTARD! Ce petit garçon... Serait son ami?

  
- O.K. Alexandre, je descends. 

- ...

- Alexandre?

- ...

- ALEX! WOÉ!

  
À force de vouloir attirer l'attention de son porteur, Grey avait perdu pied et s'était retrouvée ses les fesses sur le carrelage froid. Drago s'approcha alors qu'Alexandre se penchait vers elle, désolé. Taylor, toujours assise, riait silencieusement en contemplant son dessin.

  
- Aïe! marmonna Grey en se relevant, aidée de Drago.

- Chou, tu devrais faire plus attention! lui conseilla Drago avec un sourire.

- J'suis obligée? demanda miteusement Grey.

- Oui, répondit Alexandre.

  
Grey se tourna vers Taylor.

  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines? demanda-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

- Héhé! Hum... Quelque chose! NOOONN! FAUT PAS QUE TU VOIES!! NOOON!

  
Alexandre avait arraché la feuille des mains de Taylor. Il vira au rouge brique. Grey s'en saisit. Sa réaction fut la même. Elle vint pour lui hurler dessus mais Alexandre avait déjà attrapé Frances par la peau du cou et l'avait sortie de la Grande Salle. 

Les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle les suivirent du regard un moment.

  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Harry.

  
Grey, les joues rouges de gêne et de colère, lui tendit la feuille. Une fois que Harry eut survolé le dessin du regard, il éclata de rire, suivi de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Furun.

  
- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, maugréa Grey, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules.

  
Et, le plus dignement possible, arracha la feuille des mains de ses professeurs et sortit la tête haute.

o0o0o0o0o

Remus serrait les dents. Comment? Comment faire avouer à l'assassin de Lyra qu'elle l'avait vraiment tuée? Remus ne savait pas qui c'était. Mais il allait contacter Drago pour savoir. 

Lyra apparut devant lui, la tête entre les mains.

  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense.

- À quoi?

- À ta mort.

  
Lyra haussa les épaules.

  
- On ne peut pas changer le passé. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses là-haut. Comme, qui était réellement Mya. 

- Alew ?

- Hum? Non, je dirais plus James et Lily.

- James et Lily?

- Plutôt James. Tu sais, c'était un peu son confident. Et j'ai appris beaucoup. Comme : Mya est là, mais elle ne sait pas que c'est elle. Je suis certaine qu'Evelyn paierait cher pour savoir tout ça, dit Lyra en s'étirant.

  
Lyra adressa un clin d'oeil à Remus.

  
- Je ne te dirais pas qui, mais ça va te faire un sacré choc!

- Alors, je saurai quand? demanda Remus qui s'ennuyait de la jeune fille.

- Dans cinq ans. Moins si tu allumes vite!

  
Remus se renfrogna.

  
- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?

- Parce que tu irais tout lui dire! dit patiemment Lyra. Et puis, ce sera une suprise. Hum...

  
Elle regarda rêveusement dehors. Il y avait encore quelques flocons qui tombaient du ciel nuageux. Le tapis de neige fraîchement tombée semblait être des plus moelleux et des invitants. La lune décroissait et elle était très haute dans le ciel, même s'ils étaient en plein jour. Il se leva et il se posta devant la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos.

  
- Sélène te fait des soucis? demanda Lyra avec un sourire.

- Sélène? demanda Remus en se tournant vers elle, surpris.

- La déesse de la lune grecque, dit Lyra avec un sourire.

- Oh! Alors, non, pas pour le moment, elle est bien tranquille.

- Hum... Elle doit être allée voir son Endymion, alors. Un peu comme moi...

- Hein?

  
Lyra rit en s'appuyant contre le mur.

  
- La déesse Sélène tomba un jour amoureuse d'un séduisant berger, Endymion. Sélène lui jeta un sort afin qu'il dorme à tout jamais, immortel gardant sa beauté. Elle descendait toutes les nuits dès que la lune se levait, observer son amant et l'embrasser.

  
Remus frissonna. Ouh! Quelle histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Mais, en observant Lyra, il avait l'impression d'être Endymion, et sa belle Lyra la déesse Sélène. Il poussa un soupir tandis que Lyra se tournait vers lui, les yeux brillants.

  
- Lionel arrive...

  
Justement, le petit garçon se posa dans les bras de sa mère.

  
- Bijouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! dit-il de sa petite voix.

  
Lyra le serra contre elle avec un rire.

  
- Et dire que si tu n'aurais pas été tuée, j'aurais pu être là, moi aussi, plus souvent pour lui... dit Remus avec un regard chargé de tendresse pour son fils.

- Tu sais, il existe un charme pour rendre les anges comme les humains. Plus l'ange est vieux, plus c'est difficile, dit doucement Lyra en continuant de regarder son fils.

- Mmmm?

- Oui... Mais j'aimerais tant garder Lionel près de moi... Toi, tu as Grey...

  
Les larmes perlèrent au bord des yeux de Lyra. Et Remus ne pouvait même pas les effacer en passant ses mains sur la peau douce de Lyra... 

La personne qui la lui avait arrachée allait payer cher. Très cher. Et c'était une promesse.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey et Alexandre regardaient Taylor, menaçant. La blonde était acculée dans un coin du mur, effrayée. C'était vrai que les visages de ses deux amis n'invitaient pas à la gentillesse. Ce fut Grey qui parla la première, rouge de rage et de honte. Elle lui brandit le dessin sous le nez. Un peu plus et elle l'aurait frappée. Mais Taylor était sûre que Lupin avait prévu son coup.

  
- TAYLOR LIZ FRANCES! COMMENT OSES-TU? CE N'EST VRAIMENT, MAIS VRAIMENT PAS DRÔLE!

- Mais... Mais... Grey...

- PAS DE MAIS! TAYLOR, ON SAIT QUE T'ES BONNE EN DESSIN, MAIS QUAND MÊME! s'écria à son tour Alexandre.

  
Il se retourna en lançant un vague "Je vais voler." et il disparut du couloir, les poings crispés. Grey jeta un regard menaçant à Taylor, qui sembla rétrécir sur place. Le pire était-il à venir?

  
- Ha! Ha! Ha! Oulà, Taylor!

  
Grey était pliée en deux, hilare.

  
- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! dit Grey entre deux rire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues à force de rire.

  
Elle les essuya d'un geste rapide, toujours un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. 

  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda Taylor, incrédule.

  
Grey retrouva son sérieux et elle s'appuya contre le mur. Ses mèches châtaines lui cachaient les yeux car elle avait penché sa tête. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers Taylor, neutre.

  
- En fait, tu as gagné la satisfaction de savoir que tu m'avais rendue publiquement très humiliée... Et que je n'ai pas apprécié. Mais c'est très ressemblant, bravo. Jamais on ne m'avait aussi bien dessinée. Quoi que j'aurais aimé voir le bout d'un vêtement sur le dessin, et sur Alexandre aussi. Et il y a aussi le fait que nous soyons dans un lit, et que j'aie un bébé entre les bras et que dans un coin de la feuille il y aie écrit "Alexandre Clymer love Grey Lupin" qui me gênent au plus haut point.

  
Taylor lui fit un sourire mi-angélique, mi-gêné. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Grey soupira, regardant le mur droit devant elle. Puis, après un nouveau soupir, elle se tourna vers le bout du couloir.

  
- Papa? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

  
Remus sourit. Grey se précipita sur lui.

  
- Grey! dit le loup-garou en riant. Tu n'es plus une petite fille! Fais attention!

- Et alors? Avec ta super force... Tu ne serais pas tombé! dit Grey en enfonçant son nez dans le torse de son père.

  
Mmmmmm! Il sentait boooooooooooon!

  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- La Saint-Valentin, c'est demain, j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir te voir sans risque de périr dans d'atroces souffrances, non? En plus, je suis venu parler à Drago.

- Ah? Il est toujours dans le bureau de Furun, ces derniers temps.

  
Remus sourit.

  
- M'en doute pas! Il n'est jamais au manoir! Narcissa se pose des questions!

- Ah? Hum... 

  
Grey haussa les épaules.

  
- Je t'y conduis?

- Si tu veux.

- Salut Taylor! Et détruis ce dessin!

- Quel dessin? demanda Remus, curieux, alors que Grey et lui tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Un dessin stupide qui a bien faillit me faire mourir de honte.

  
Grey vit le sourire en coin de son père.

  
- Tu demanderas à Drago.

- Hum... Grey?

- Oui?

- Dis moi... Tu sais... tu sais QUI a tué ta mère?

  
Grey arrêta sa marche et elle se tourna lentement vers son père. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

  
- Tu ne me croiras pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'ai oublié. Mais crois moi! Lyra m'a dit que je devais te croire. Et croire Drago aussi.

  
Remus s'accroupit et il enligna son regard doré dans celui émeraude de sa fille. Les yeux de Méléane Black. Oui, elle avait hérité cela de sa grand-mère maternelle.

  
- C'est... C'est...

  
Elle sursauta en regardant derrière l'épaule de Remus.

  
- Lionel!

  
Remus se retourna à son tour. Le petit Lionel était bien là, à regarder autour de lui les lourdes tapisseries de couleur, ses ailes sagement repliées dans son dos.

  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? gronda-t-il gentiment.

  
Hein? Le regard de Grey allait alternativement de son père à ce garçonnet ami des Serpentard. Lionel regarda Remus avec un large sourire, amusé et timide à la fois. Ce petit était spécial.

  
- Me suis perdu, dit-il de sa petite voix.

  
Remus soupira.

  
- Viens ici. Ta mère sait que tu es là?

- Naon! 

- Après la discution que nous avons eu hier, il me semblait que nous avions étés clairs! Tu nous dis toujours où tu vas!

  
Grey regarda son père gronder le petit Lionel. Mais quel pouvoir son père exerçait-il sur un petit ange. Le petit garçon tourna ses yeux dorés vers Grey. Les mêmes yeux que son père...

  
- Oui, mais, elle était avec Alew, pas ma faute si elle pouvait pas m'écouter, Papa!

  
Papa... Papa? PAPA?!

Grey fit un bon en avant.

  
- Depuis quand tu appelle MON père PAPA? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant, qui s'était mis à joyeusement voleter au dessus de leur tête.

- Depuis que c'est mon papa, voyons! dit-il.

  
Remus posa une main sur la tête de Grey.

  
- Grey, je te présente ton petit frère, Lionel. Lionel, Grey, ta soeur.

- Je savais déjà! gazouilla Lionel. Maman me l'avais dit!

  
Grey se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Sa mère avait donc, euh, délibérément oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait un frère, ami avec cet idiot de Darien Cores?

  
- Pourquoi je l'avais pas su, moi? demanda-t-elle.

  
Remus devint alors très nerveux. Il tordit une mèche de ses cheveux.

  
- Et bien, en fait... Oh, Grey, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié.

  
Oublié? OUBLIÉ?! Ah, ça! Ça lui allait bien de dire ça, lui! Il avait oublié de dire qu'elle avait un frère, un ange, en plus de tout ça! POURQUOI? Et puis, elle avait envie de lui dire qui avait tué sa mère, là? Et bien, NON! NON, NON, NON ET NON!

Il pouvait toujours courir. Oui oui!

Grey se retourna et elle partit à la course.

  
- Grey! GREY!

  
Grey courut jusqu'à Beria.

  
- _Padfoot_!

  
La porte apparut. En mettant la main sur la poignée, elle donna un nouveau mot de passe à la porte : "Samantha". Puis, elle referma violement la porte. Le portrait poussa un cri agacé. Oui! Elle était de mauvaise humeur! VOILÀ!

Puis, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Au dehors, elle entendait les coups répétés et les éclats de voix de son père. Lui et Lyra n'avaient pas à lui cacher ça. Et puis, Lionel, elle l'aimait même pas.

Bon, si... Elle ne le détestait pas. Mais... Lui, il avait eu sa mère près de lui les quatre dernières années. Pas elle.

Grey sanglota plus fortement.

  
- Grey?

  
Grey leva les yeux vers le lit. Alexandre y était assis, son balai entre les mains. Il se leva et il s'accroupit devant Grey. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

  
- Tu veux en parler? demanda-t-il doucement.

  
Grey secoua la tête négativement. Elle refoulla légèrement ses larmes.

  
- Tu peux pleurer, tu sais? murmura doucement Alexandre en la serrant plus fortement contre son coeur.

- Je sais... Snif...

  
Mais elle allait tâcher sa chemise, à brailler comme ça! Mais plus rien ne lui importait. Plus rien... Sauf la main d'Alexandre qui caressait sa tête...

  
  
**RAR** (retour à l'ancien mode...)

**alana chantelune : **bah, juste un peu...

**Brenda :** Lol, pas grave, j'ai connu pire! J'aimerais beaucoup voir tes dessins. Si tu as un ami qui a un scanner... Moi, c'est ce que je fais, mais j'ai pas de site (et il faut que j'envoie des dessins à un de mes amis qui a un site... Je l'ai pas fait... Honte à moi...) Remus va s'en rendre compte, patience... Et merci!

** Vivia : ** Taylor, rebelle? *se tourne vers Taylor qui hausse les épaules* non. Folle, oui. Rebelle, non.

  
Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit (je bogue pour la saint-valentin... Mais Kaicha devrait m'aideeer!)

  
  



	22. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

**Les Lupin :** Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

**RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT :** Tout le monde se prépare à fêter la Saint-Valentin. Taylor fait un dessin qui ne plait pas à tout le monde et Remus vient faire un tour... Grey apprend qu'elle a un frère et elle boude son père. Alexandre, par chance, est là pour la consoller...

**Chapitre 22  
Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !!**

Grey renifla une dernière fois, les yeux fermés, ses larmes séchées.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.Elle se redressa. Ils étaient toujours assis sur le tapis d'entrée aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Alexandre l'observait, soucieux. Une ride était apparue entre ses sourcils froncés. Celebrin, qui était lové sur le lit, prit son envol et se posa à côté de Grey. Sa tête de cygne se posa sur l'épaule de Grey, et l'animal fantastique ferma les yeux. Des notes sortirent de la longue gorge de la créature, toujours soucieuse du bien-être de sa maîtresse.- Je suis stupide, dit Grey dans un murmure, les yeux vides et fixes.Les coups sur la portes avaient depuis longtemps cessé. Les pas de son père avaient résonnés pendant qu'il partait.

Celebrin leva sa tête vers Grey.

- _Et pourquoi, petite maîtresse?_

- Parce que...

Grey se leva et elle s'assit sur le lit, poussant un soupir. Oui, elle était stupide. En faire tout un plat parce que ses parents ne lui avaient pas dit qu'elle avait un frère...

Alexandre se leva et il s'assit près d'elle.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu étais là?Alexandre haussa les épaules.- Je... Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça..., dit Alexandre en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. En fait, je voulais être un peu seul... Le dessin de Taylor, tu en penses quoi?Grey haussa les épaules en caressant la tête de Celebrin.- Je n'ai pas d'opinion précise sur ça. C'est juste... vraiment gênant. Une chance que papa ne l'a pas vu.Grey sortit le dessin de sa poche. Elle l'observa. Les couvertures les recouvrant, elle et Alexandre, étaient remontées jusqu'à leurs épaules, ne laissant rien entrevoir. Mais les cheveux de Grey étaient remontés par des pincettes d'or et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de bretelle de soutien-gorge.- Le bébé ressemble à Lionel... dit-elle pensivement.

- Lionel? demanda Alexandre en interrompant son bâillement.

Grey serra les poings.- Mon... frère.Alexandre tomba à la renverse et Celebrin prit son envol.- Hein? Tu as un frère?!Grey ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.- Oui... Mon frère... Il est ami avec Darien Cores.Celebrin alla se poser sur la tête de Grey, qui grimaça.- J'ai un petit frère. C'est un ange... Comme maman.

- Oh...

Et tous les deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre annonce qu'il allait se coucher.- Le mot de passe est Samantha.

- Ce n'est plus Padfoot?

- Naon!

Alexandre se pencha vers Grey et ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de Grey. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent étrangement.- Alex...Il s'accroupit devant elle.- Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Ce n'est qu'un petit enfant.

- Je suppose que je dois t'écouter... C'est toi l'aîné!

Alexandre la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.- Il faut que je te présente Karine, un de ces jours, je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais. Elle est un peu un mélange de toi et Taylor...

- Ah! dit Grey avec un sourire.

- Tu dors ici?

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit, alors, dit Alexandre en relâchant son étreinte et en partant.

- Salut!

Grey se recroquevilla sur le lit après de départ d'Alexandre.- Et, toi, tu en penses quoi? demanda-t-elle à Celebrin.Mais le phénix ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormi.

o0o0o0o0o

Alexandre se laissa tomber sur son lit. Chuk et Sean le regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sean.

- Pas grand chose, en fait.

- Grey va bien ? insista Sean. Je l'ai vu partir en courant, suivie du professeur Lupin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Écoute, Sean, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais toi, ça te regarde, bien sûr! railla Sean.

Alexandre lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt.- Et alors, ça te pose problème que je sois proche d'elle et pas toi?Sean ne répondit pas. Il crispa les poings.- Zen, les gars..., essaya Chuk qui suivait la confrontation.Alexandre tourna le dos au jeune blond et il grimpa dans son lit, refermant les badalquins derrière lui.

Chuk s'assit sur son lit et il regarda les deux garçons bouder dans leur coin. Tout ça pour...

o0o0o0o0o

Grey enfilla son pyjama. La Saint-Valentin... Elle sourit. Alexandre lui avait fait retouver sa bonne humeur. Elle devra le remercier. C'était un vrai ami. Pas comme ce stupide Darien Cores. sa famille lui avait prouvée qu'il était stupide.

Elle se glissa dans les couvertures et s'endormit.

o0o0o0o0o

_Grey entra dans le manoir Cores peu après Gwenaldite. Elle retira son manteau et elle le posa sur un fauteuil. Mr Cores referma la porte derrière lui._

_  
- Montez jouer, dit-il._

_  
Les deux enfant s'exécutèrent. ils gravirent les escaliers de pierre et entrèrent ans la chambre commune de Gwenaldite et de Darien. Le garçon était assis dans son lit en tarin de lire, des mèches foncées lui tombant sur les yeux. Il avait les joues pâles._

_  
- Darien, ça va? demanda Grey en s'approchant alors que Gwenaldite sortait des choses de sa coiffeuse._

_- Un peu mal au coeur, dit Darien en portant sa main à son ventre. Mais ça va passer._

_- Moi, quand j'ai mal au coeur, mon père me couche et il m'embrasse, comme ça (elle s'appuya sur le lit et elle embrassa Darien sur la joue) et après je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_- Oh! dit Darien en rougissant._

_  
Gwenaldite prit Grey par le bras._

_  
- On joue à la coiffeuse! __Je te coiffe! Ce ne sont pas de vrais ciseaux, rassure-toi!_

_  
Gwenaldite rassembla les cheveux de Grey dans sa main et elle fit semblant de les couper et de les coiffer. Résultat : les cheveux de Grey, si doux, étaient devenus un véritable fouillis de noeuds. Après avoir essayé de les démêler, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les mêler d'avantage, Gwen demanda à Grey d'aller chercher Mrs Cores tandis qu'elle fouillait pour trouver un shampooing. Mrs Cores allait sûrement jeter un sort aux cheveux de Grey afin qu'ils se lavent automatiquement avec le shampooing, sans avoir recours à la douche._

_Gwenaldite et Darien expliquèrent le chemin à Grey, qui partit, ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais._

_Elle poussa une porte un peu plus loin, et..._

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et elle alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

Plus jamais...

o0o0o0o0o

Taylor desçendit de bonne humeur le matin du 14 février. Elle c'était un dimanche, et toute la journée allait être faite d'activités. Elle avait un sac de platique opaque dans la main. Elle salua Sean, Chuk et Alexandre qui étaient assis près du feu. Chuk parlait et Sean boudait. Alexandre sourit en la voyant arriver.

- Saaaaaaaaaalut! dit-elle.

- Saluuuut!

- Grey est dans Beria?

- Ouap!

Alexandre se leva, attrapa le bras et Taylor et ils sortirent.- C'est quoi ce sac? Et pourquoi t'es habillée en rose... Avec des mèches... rouges? demanda Alexandre, incrédule.

- C'est la Saint-Valentin! Au fait... Ferme les yeux!

Alexandre fit comme son amie lui avait demandé. Ils arrêtèrent leur marche et Taylor lui enfonça un cerceau rouge sur la tête, des antennes en spring tenant des coeurs roses en leur bout.- Ouvre les yeux, maintenant! s'exclama Taylor.Il fit comme elle avait dit. Il toucha ses antennes. Son teint vira au rouge.- C'est quoi, ça?

- Un accessoire. C'est la Saint-Valentin, non?

- Tu ne t'en mets pas?

- Après en avoir mis un à Grey. Reste dans le couloir!

Alexandre sourit et il s'appuya contre le mur. Il fut surpris en voyant un petit ange en plastique passer en courant devant lui, un énorme sac rouge rempli de lettres dans le dos. Les cartes de Saint-Valentin? Il y eut un énorme BOUM et Grey sortit de sa chambre. Son chandail blanc ayant un col qui lui arrivait à la mi-cou et aux manches trops longues était de travers et frippé. Elle arborait un énorme sourire.- Toi aussi tu portes cette horreur? demanda-t-elle gaiement.

- C'était quoi ce bruit? demanda Alexandre, pas très rassuré.

- Oh!

Grey lui pointa l'intérieur de la chambre. Taylor était en train de remettre un meuble en place.- Disons que pour me mettre ce truc, Taylor a dû me poursuivre. Elle a accidentellemtn fait tomber ce meuble avant de m'attraper.Alexandre dû avouer que "truc" était un bon terme pour désigner ce qu'ils avaient sur la tête. Taylor avait mis le sien et elle les rejoignit.- Vous croyez qu'on va recevoir des cartes? demanda Taylor.Grey haussa les épaules. Elle en avait envoyé, tout comme Taylor et Alexandre. La réponse s'imposait peut-être d'elle-même : oui. Tous les trois se sourirent.

o0o0o0o0o

Jane débarqua dans la chambre de Drago, tout sourire. Remus dormait dans un lit de camp, non loin. Le jeune Malefoy se leva et alla à la rencontre de sa petite-amie.

- Coucou!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur de bon matin?

- Bah, c'est la Saint-Valentin! dit Jane en retirant ses lunettes et en les mettant sur sa chevelure rousse. Je me suis permise d'inviter ma nounou!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par nounou? demanda Drago, septique.

- Disons que ma mère n'était pas la mère modèle, et j'avais une gardienne qui faisait office de nounou. Elle a l'âge de Mr Lupin.

- Ça le rajeunit pas, ricana Drago.

Furun lui adressa une petite tape derrière la tête.- T'es pas gentil. Oui, bon, avec ses cheveux d'argent, il a l'air vieux, mais quarante et un ans, c'est pas si pire!

- Il s'en va sur ses quarante deux, le pépé!

- Pépé toi-même, marmonna Remus.

- Ah, vous êtez réveillé? demanda Jane.

- Disons que vous parlez assez fort pour, dit Remus en s'asseillant.

- Désolé, dit Drago.

- Bon, on va vous laisser. Je dois présenter à Drago ma super nounou. Bye! Heu, bon matin!

Remus les salua et Drago et Furun sortirent de la chambre.- Ma nounou, enfin, ex-nounou, est dans mes appartements. Je dois te la présenter. Elle est vraiment gentille.Jane Furun parlait avec enthousiasme. Il était vrai qu'elle était presque toujours de bonne humeur. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans les appartements de Jane, les anciens de Remus. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris était assise sur le lit.

C'était Evelyn Karm.

- Evelyn, Drago, Drago, Evelyn, dit Jane.

- Nous nous connaissons déjà, dit Drago avec un sourire crispé.

Evelyn le regarda, neutre. Elle semblait savoir qu'il allait venir. Mais... Comment DRago pouvait oublier le nom et le visage d'un assassin?- Ah? Avoir su... Bah, c'est pas grave. Je vais devoir vous laisser seuls un moment, j'ai encore des choses à faire. C'est une surprise!Et la jeune femme sortit gaiement. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à Evelyn.- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit de suspect ou d'étrange pendant que tu es là... menaça-t-il.

- Mmmm? De quoi tu parles, Drago?

- Pour toi, c'est Malefoy. Karm...

- Et pourquoi?

- Je sais que tu as tué Lyra.

- Tu n'as pas de preuves.

- C'est vrai. Mais on va te coincer. Et tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour prouver ton innocence.

Et sans un regard derrière, Drago partit.

o0o0o0o0o

- Waaah! Regardez!Alexandre s'approcha de Taylor et Grey avec une feuille d'autocollants. Taylor lâcha son gâteau et elle se précipita sur les collants.- Sont chooous! Ces coeurs! J'en veux un!

- Sers toi, dit Alexandre.

Taylor poussa un petit cri ravi et elle se saisit de la feuille, se colla deux collants sur les joues, et en colla un sur une joue de Grey, et un autre sur la joue d'Alexandre.- Ooooh! Vous êtes jolis!

- Je comprends que tu sois heureuse que ce soit la Saint-Valentin, mais aurais-tu pris un peu trop de jus de citrouille ce matin?

- Meuh non! répondit Taylor à Grey.

La jeune Lupin, fit bouger ses antennes avec sa main. Les coeurs rouges s'illuminèrent. Alexantre donna une taloche à l'autre coeur. Taylor était en train de s'extasier sur le fait que Grey était trop jolie avec les antennes qui brillaient et aussi sur le fait que le gâteau était excellent.

Quand Taylor eut finalement terminé sa tirade, ce fut grâce à un petit chérubin de plastique qui chantait à la table des Professeurs.

- _Ses yeux sont comme le crapeau frais du matin..._Les trois Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire en voyant le professeur Potter s'enfoncer sous la table, sous les rires des étudiants, professeurs, et de Mrs Potter, dont le ventre formait une légère bosse sous ses robes violettes.

Ginny avait visiblement repris la chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour Harry lorsqu'elle était en première année. Puis, quand la chanson termina, le chérubin se dirigea vers les élèves. Il donna deux lettres à Taylor, trois à Alexandre et trois à Grey.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir écrit! dit Taylor en regardant les noms des lettres.

- Ouap! De rien, merci à vous deux aussi! dit Alexandre.

Puis, il allongea le cou afin de trouver quelqu'un en particulier, et lança :- Sara-Jade! Merci pour la lettre!La collègue batteuse d'Alexandre lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de retourner parler avec ses amies.- Et toi, Grey?

- Bah, moi? J'en ai deux de vous et une troisième d'un admirateur secret.

Grey rougit en voyant les regards étonnés de ses amis. Ils se jetèrent sur elle.- Quuii?

- Il est secret, je viens de vous le dire!

- Il est beau?

- Pourquoi? demanda Alexandre.

- Parce que, voilà!

La blonde et le brun se grimacèrent mutuellement et Grey recommença à manger son gâteau. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit son père discuter avec Sirius. Ils semblaient avoir bien du plaisir. Elle remarqua que le professeur Trelawney était descendue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais d'après les descriptions que les élèves lui donnaient, elle pouvait aisément la reconnaître. La professeur de divination parlait avec Drago, qui semblait dégoûté. Il se dégageait le plus possible vers Hermione. Cette dernière riait avec Ginny, Ron et Harry.

Puis, Grey se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Lionel gazouillait allègrement près des jumeaux.

o0o0o0o0o

_Elle poussa la porte un peu plus loin et elle apperçut Mr Cores assit à son bureau, en train d'écrire. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle._

_  
- Tiens, Grey, que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il._

_  
Grey passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés._

_  
- Gwen m'a dit que je trouverais Mrs Cores ici, pour mes cheveux..._

_- Aaaaah!_

_  
Mr Cores agita sa baguette et les cheveux de Grey redevinrent normaux. Puis, d'un autre coup de baguette, la porte derrière Grey se referma. Grey se retourna, sans comprendre._

o0o0o0o0o

Grey sursauta quand les yeux violets pailettés d'argent rencontrèrent les siens. Elle rougit et elle détourna violemment le visage, les joues en feu. Mais... Pourquoi elle rougissait? Et son coeur... Il battait si vite... Elle appuya sa paume sur son coeur, les yeux clos. Taylor s'inquiéta de son inactivité et Grey la rassura qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle retourna à ce qu'elle mangeait. Soudain, des cris perçants et appeurés percèrent le brouhaha des discutions. Un rugissement fit tourner la tête à Grey. Un dragon... Énorme... Rouge comme le feu...

Les élèves se levèrent des tables, qui volèrent contre les murs, devant des élèves appeurés, recroquevillés.

Le dragon faisait bien six mètres de haut et dix de long. Son museau était long et mince, et ses narines larges crachaient des gerbes de flammes. Ses pattes de devant étaient dotées de griffes longues d'une trentaine de centimètres, brillantes comme des miroirs, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir.

- Grey! Il faut aller derrière une table! s'écria Alexandre.Elle observait le dragon, subjuguée. Il était magnifique... Ses écailles rouges comme sang brillantes au rayons du soleil... Ses ailes...

Le dragon s'envola, résistant aux sorts de stupéfixions envoyés par les professeurs. Alexandre tendit le bras pour attraper Grey afin qu'elle vienne se protéger, tout comme Taylor qui était déjà derrière une table - Alexandre l'y avait envoyé sans ménagements - mais il se heurta à un bouclier invisible qui lui brûla les doigts.

- Mr Clymer! Allez vous protéger! cria Rogue.

- Mais Grey... protesta Alexandre.

Rogue lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on discute ses ordres. Alexandre, avec un dernier regard pour Grey, courut sauter derrière une table.

Le dragon volait tout près du plafond, crachant des gerbes de flammes. Ses yeux jaunes et globuleux se fixèrent sur Grey.

- DARIEEEN!Grey se retourna brusquement. Gwenaldite s'était levée de derrière sa table et elle était retenue par les bras par un garçon plus vieux.- Darien?... murmura Grey.Une main happa son bras. C'était Darien. Grey fronça les sourcils et elle tenta de se soustraire à sa prise.- Lâche-moi, Cores! ordonna-t-elle.

- Ou tu viens, ou tu te fais frapper par ce monstre! Choisis!

Il tira sur son bras.- Tu me fais mal!Mais Darien continua de tirer, si bien que tous deux tombèrent à la renverse, Grey à quatre pattes sur Darien, étendu sur le sol. Tous les deux avaient les joues couleur carmin.- Tu m'écrases! grogna Darien en tentant de se relever.

- J'suis pas lourde! répliqua Grey, offusquée.

C'était vrai! Elle était petite et mince!- Dégage! s'exclama Darien.Il était si mal à l'aise!!- Je vais me gêner!!Rhaaaaaa!! Il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Grey vint pour se lever. Le dragon... Il n'était plus au plafond!! Oh...- On est mal! s'exclama Grey.

- Hein?? demanda Darien, se demandant ce que Grey voulait dire.

- ÉCRASE!!

Darien étouffa un cri alors que Grey appuyait tout son poids sur lui. Le dragon passe au dessus d'eux, crachant des gerbes de flammes. Les deux sorciers roulèrent sur le côté.- Ils attendent quoi pour nous aider? murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.Darien était à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés. Il respirait faiblement. Puis, il se redressa doucement, les yeux fixés sur le dragon.

o0o0o0o0o

Remus lançait des sort. Il y avait une sorte de barrière qui l'empêchait de rejoindre sa fille et le jeune Serpentard. Un champ de force, qui les emprisonnait, Grey, Darien et le dragon. Sirius était venu l'aider, mais même à deux, même si Harry aussi les aidait, et les autres professeurs, rien de venait à bout du champ de force. Les sorts ricochaient contre les parrois, multicolores au toucher des sortilèges.

- C'est Grey qui l'a fait? demanda Drago.

- ...Je crois, dit Sirius. Elle en a déjà fait, avant.

- Grey... murmura Remus.

Il doubla d'ardeur.

o0o0o0o0o

Darien se tourna vers Grey.

- On va s'en sortir!Grey inclina la tête, les épaules tremblantes. Darien glissa sa main sur sa joue et ses doigts caressèrent les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de Grey.- Tu pleures? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je peux pa-as m'en em-empêcher... J'ai peur...

Puis, elle murmura tout doucement :- C'est bête, hein?

- Non, dit Darien.

Grey releva légèrement la tête.- Hein?Darien rapatria tous ses membres vers lui. Il avait l'air si triste...- Tu me hais, non? lui demanda-t-il en évitant son regard.Grey ne sut que répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une qeustion si directe! Si elle le haissait? Elle... L'ignorait. Si elle l'haissait vraiment. Peut-être détester, mais... Quand ils avaient étés amis, il avait toujours été prévenant et doux. Elle regarda ailleurs à son tour. Que répondre? Que répondre?

Elle re figea. Le dragon.. Il fonçait en piqué vers eux! Il attaquait! La main de Darien se crispa sur l'épaule de Grey. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et Darien la serra tout contre lui, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux châtains. Grey leva la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

- ...?

- Promets-moi qu'on ne mourra pas! s'exclama-t-il.

Le regard de Grey s'adoucit et elle encercla son torse de ses bras. Ils allaient s'en sortir!- Je... Je te le promets!! s'exclama-t-elle.Le dragon les engloutit dans un énorme bruit de pétard, créant une boule de feu autour d'eux.

o0o0o0o0o

- GREEEEEEEEEEYY! s'écria Remus en frappant le bouclier avec son épée. GRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEYYY! Merlin!

**Note de l'auteure :**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Je suis tellement désolée du retard! Me tuez pas! C'est parce que j'avais l'inspiration en voyage, me consacrant à mes deux histoires originales, et au dessin (ma BD de conneries avec HP et mes amies). C'est bête, j'ai pas encore dessiné Grey, ou les autres personnages...   
Bref, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard! Mais au moins, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents... C'est un plus, non?? Alors, les RAR!! Promis, au prochain chapitre, c'est Remus et Darien qui les font, ou Lionel et Alew.

**Kaorulabelle :** lol, merci!

**Alpo : **Merci!

**Brenda : **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! Mais tu vois, j'ai uploader un peu après que tu m'aies demandé quand j'allais mettre la suite! J'espère que tu as aimé!! Humm... Tuer Evelyn? Non, je ne crois pas que je vais la tuer. La jalousie a aveuglé les sens d'Evelyn. Pourquoi Remus aurait choisit "une gamine" au lieu de la choisir, elle? Et non, Alexandre et, c'est pas un couple! Je sais déjà avec qui je vais "matcher" Grey, Taylor et Alexandre, mais je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit, non? Merci pour ta review!

**Vivia : **Bah, le mystère du dessin est résolu dans ce chapitre!! Furun... Jane? Pourquoi ce serait difficile avec elle? Jane est un peu comme Tonks, un peu maladroite, mais elle a un grand coeur!! Tu me donnerais l'adresse quand tu posteras ta fic, je vais aller lire!!

**Aria Lupin : **Humm... Bah, je le faisais avant, mais il me semble avoir demandé si vous vouliez que je les garde, mais personne avait répondu.. Je crois que personne ne lit mes messages en haut des chapitres... Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, non, Remus va le savoir cette année qui est le meurtrier de Lyra! C'est que j'avais au début prévu une suite à cette fic, mais je ne sais plus si je vais la faire... C'est à voir... Je vais en parler avec ma muse!!

**Docteur Gribouille : **Waaaaaaaaah, dans les auteurs favoris? Tu me fais rougir! Trop de persos, m'excuse... Je m'incline bien bas. Mais bon, y'en a qui sont pas tous si importants, non?? Et merci pour ta review, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie de recommencer à écrire. Le hic, c'est que ma muse m'a laissée un peu après. C'est pas juste... Grey, un ange?? Sa mère et son frère en sont, alors pourquoi pas elle? ;) Liquider Evelyn? Huuummmmm... Pas la tuer. Enfin, je en sais pas... Bisous!

Le chapitre 23 n'est pas encore commencé, alors pas d'extraits. Mais vous saurez ce qui va arriver à Grey et Darien!!


	23. Grey et Darien

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : **

**Les Lupin :** Remus Lupin(41 ans), ex professeur de DFCM, Lyra Lupin (morte à 28 ans), Grey Lupin(11 ans) et Kamy le chat (8 ans)

**Les Cores :** Diffetoso Cores( ?? ans), sa femme( ?? ans), les jumeaux Darien et Gwenaldite(11 ans)

**Les Potter :** Harry (21 ans), directeur de Poudlard, et Ginny (20 ans), l'infirmière

**Les Weasley :** Ronald dit Ron (21 ans) ,professeur de Métamorphoses, et Hermione (21 ans) , professeur de Études de Runes

**Taylor Frances :** meilleure amie de Grey(11 ans)

**Alexandre Clymer :** meilleur ami de Grey (11 ans)

**Drago Malefoy :** " frère de cœur " de Grey. Dernier Malefoy connu.(21 ans)

**Sirius Black :** meilleur ami de Remus, frère de Lyra, oncle de Grey, professeur d'Enchantements(41 ans)

**Jasmine Ladin :** professeur de Soins des Créatures, Directrice adjointe.(40 ans)

**Jane Furun : **La nouvelle prof de DFCM, elle a 19 ans. On ne sais rien d'elle.

**RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT :**C'est la Saint -Valentin! Pendant le banquet, un dragon arrive et fout tout en l'air! Et en plus, il fonce directement sur Grey! Darien va la cercher, mais elle refuse de le suivre. Résultat? Ils restent sur place, à découvert. En plus, Grey fait un bouclier qui empêche Remus et les autre d'aller les chercher. Un bouclier qui emprisone le dragon avec Darien et elle. Ca va mal!! 

**Chapitre 23  
Darien et Grey**

Darien serrait Grey très fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Les flammes les lèchaient. Sa tête lui tournait, et l'odeur du tissus brûlé lui montait à la tête. Où était le dragon? Il n'était pas là. Disparut. Capout. Plus rien. Grey avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Il sentait sa respiration, calme et plus tiède que les flammes. Il n'allait pas la laisser. Non, jamais. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus comme avant. 

o0o0o0o0o 

_Grey était revenue en courant. Darien était assis dans son lit, lisant sagement. Il remarqua que Grey se tenait le bras, et un filet de sang s'écoullait lentement, tombant goute à goute sur le tapis vert forêt. Elle avait le regard triste, lointain et nauséeux. Gwenaldite s'approcha de la jeune Lupin, l'air légèrement paniquée. _

- Grey, ça va? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. 

Grey la regarda un moment. Ses yeux semblèrent se durcir. 

- Cores, murmura-t-elle. 

Gwenaldite, qui allait prendre Grey par son bras valide pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir, stoppa son geste. Darien se redressa. Pourquoi Grey utilisait-elle leur nom de famille? Ils étaient amis, non? 

Grey recula légèrement. 

- Je vous déteste! Je vous hais! Vous êtes des monstres! Pires que Lucius Malefoy! hurla-t-elle. 

Les pupilles de Darien se rétrécirent d'un coup. Mal... Il avait mal... Son coeur... 

- Je vous déteste! Tellement! continua Grey en pleurant, le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure invisible continuant de se répendre sur le tapis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? 

Elle baissa la tête et elle continua de pleurer, ses épaules frêles tremblant à chaque sanglot. Darien aurait voulu se lever pour la serer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais il était blessé et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il avait des sentiments très forts pour cette petite fille qui avait déjà beaucoup vu. Trop fort. Les yeux froids de Grey le blessaient. Trop. 

Gwenaldite recula et elle s'approcha de son frère jumeau. Elle lui prit la main. Ses traits étaient crispés de rage. 

- Très bien! s'exclama Gwenaldite. 

Grey leva la tête, une main sur son bras blessé. 

- Très très bien, continua Gwenaldite. Alors, nous aussi, on te déteste! 

Et elle injuria la jeune Lupin de propos plus mesquins les uns que les autres. Darien n'avait jamais vu sa soeur dans un tel état de fureur. Elle semblait bien décidée de mettre Grey en lambeaux. Darien en était sûr. Plus jamais il n'y aurait d'amitié entre les Cores et les Lupin. Jamais. Et son coeur était en lambeaux. Plus jamais ils ne seraient amis. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Darien secoua la tête. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de tout cela maintenant? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. 

Grey, qui le serrait très fort, défit sa pression. Darien déduisit, non sans légèrement paniquer, qu'elle s'était évanouie. C'était un peu normal, la chaleur était intense, et il étouffait. Il était constitué plus fortement que la jeune fille. 

Il embrassa son front, brûlant. Puis, son esprit se mit en marche. 

Ce n'était pas un vrai dragon dans la Grande Salle. Il était plus petit qu'un dragon adulte, et il en avait tous les traits. Oui, il crachait le feu, et il était rouge carmin. Mais en leur fonçant dedans, il aurait dû les écraser, pas les enfermer dans une boule de feu! Donc, conclusion : ça pas être vrai dragon! 

Bon, comment il allait faire pour sortir? Avec Grey? 

- Yretaw!! s'exclama une voix masculine. 

Le professeur Lupin? C'était lui, sans aucun doute. C'était son odeur. 

- Les barrières dressées par Grey sont tombées, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien! s'exclama une deuxième voix. Yretaw! Pfiou!! Quel feu!!! 

Professeur Black?! Darien reserra sa prise sur Grey. 

- On est là!! s'exclama-t-il. 

Puis, certain qu'on allait les retrouver sans tarder, il sombra dans l'inconscience. 

o0o0o0o0o 

L'infirmerie. Melissa était penchée au-dessus de lui. 

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant un moment, tu sais? 

- Je sais. Et Grey? 

- Encore inconsciente. Vous avez été brûlés à certains endroit, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais enfin... 

Darien ne répondit rien. Il était pensif. 

- Bon, j'avoue, dit Melissa. Si ce n'aurait été de Celebrin, tu n'aurais plus de jambes. Tu as protégé Grey avec ton corps, tu lui as servi de bouclier, en quelque sorte. 

- Celebrin? 

- Le phénix de Grey, dit Melissa avec mélancolie. Il appartenait à Lyra. Sa mère. 

Darien fixa le plafond. Lyra, la belle ange. Il tourna son visage vers le lit de Grey. Elle était sa voisine. Lyra était assise sur la chaise, son beau visage soucieux, Lionel sur ses genoux. 

Elle se tourna vers Darien et elle lui adressa un sourire. 

- Bonjour, Darien! 

- Bonjour. Salut Lio. 

- Salut! gazouilla le petit garçon en posant un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard. 

Merlin que cet enfant était affectueux! 

Darien remarqua le regard voilé de Lyra alors qu'elle regardait Melissa s'éloigner pour aller chercher des potions. Puis, elle soupira et Grey remua dans son lit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
- Non! s'exclama-t-elle. 

Melissa revint rapidement, suivie de Ginny. La jeune fille avait les yeux écartillés de terreur. Puis, elle secoua la tête, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. 

- Alew, non... Non... C'est au-dessus de mes forces... murmura-elle. Je ne peux pas... 

- Chut... Chut... dit doucement Lyra. 

Grey la regarda, effrayée. 

- N-non... Tu es morte! s'exclama Grey en se prenant la tête entre les mains. 

Ginny s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle prit la jeune Lupin dans ses bras. Les doigts de Grey se crispèrent sur la robe bleue de la jeune infirmière. Ginny la berça un court instant, puis Grey se rendormit. 

- Peut-être lui donner la potion de sommeil sans rêves, proposa Darien. 

Ginny lui sourit. Lyra, le regard hanté, disparut. 

- Maman ne va pas très bien, confessa Lionel à Darien. Elle semble triste. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est sûr qu'Alew n'est pas allée voir ma soeur en rêve ; elle était avec ses soeurs. 

Darien ne répondit rien. Son regard resta fixé sur Grey, que Ginny avait bordé après avoir soulevé sa tête pour lui faire avaler la potion. Puis, lui aussi s'endormit... 

... Pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. L'infirmerie était sombre. Il entendait la respiration de Grey. Elle n'était pas régulière comme celle de quelque'un qui dort. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle dû se sentir observée car elle se tourna vers lui à son tour. 

- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle en se redressant et en se tournant complètement vers lui. Merci. 

Elle lui sourit et elle pencha la tête. Darien se sentit rougir. Elle avait vraiment un très beau sourire. 

- Ce... Ce n'est rien. 

Grey quitta son lit et elle s'assit sur celui de Darien. 

- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais agit comme un bouclier sur moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai presque rien. Au fait, quelqu'un t'a dit ce qui s'était vraiment passé? 

- Non, répondit Darien en toute franchise. 

- En fait, ce n'était pas un vrai dragon. 

- Je savais. 

- Ah? Tu as un grand sens de l'analyse! En fait, c'était un feu d'artifice. 

Darien la regarda avec un air voulant dire "Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi?!" Grey rit doucement. 

- Le professeur Furun avait voulu faire des feux d'artifices enchantés. Mais tu la connais, elle est maladroite comme deux. Et, en plus... Karm était avec elle... 

Les yeux de Grey se durcirent un instant, puis redevinrent normaux. 

- Enfin, bref. Ça n'a pas marché comme prévu. Et, idiote que je suis, ne sachant pas maîtriser mes pouvoirs, j'ai créé une bulle protectrice autour de nous deux, beaucoup trop grande et qui a emprisonné le dragon avec nous, selon papa. 

- Mais pourquoi le dragon crachait du feu? 

- C'était une illusion. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. La bulle protectrice, elle aurait dû que nous enfermer, toi et moi. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais, parfois, et ça m'enrage... 

Grey reprit un air jovial et elle le remercia une fois de plus. Darien rougit. Mais dans la pénombre, personne ne pouvait voir son rougissement. 

o0o0o0o0o 

_- Les enfants, je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Elle s'apelle Grey Lupin. Grey, tu vas aller t'asseoir dans le fond. _

La petite fille acquiesça. 

- Salut, moi c'est Gwenladite, et lui, c'est Darien. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre! 

La nouvelle sourit aux jumeaux. 

- Moi aussi... 

o0o0o0o0o 

Quand Darien se réveile un peu plus tard, il faisait encore nuit, mais il avait quelque chose entre les bras. Il baissa les yeux et il vit Grey, endormie, respirant paisiblement. Darien rougit en souriant, embrassa son front et se rendormit, en la tenant très serrée contre lui, pour ne pas qu'elle ne parte. 

Jamais. 

o0o0o0o0o 

_- Darien, tu sais quoi? demanda Grey en se penchant vers Darien, assit à son bureau. _

- Non, quoi? 

- Je t'aime beaucoup! s'exclama l'enfant avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. 

Joue rouge d'ailleurs. 

- Moi aussi. 

  
  
**RAR **

alana chantelune : Bahh... c'est même pas un vrai dragon! 

**Docteur Gribouille : **J'arrête ou je veux, nah! Et en plus, le chapitre devenait long! (dis pas le contraire!!) Et nan! Pas de mort atroce et prévisible pour ma pauvre Evelyn. Elle a pas toujours été comme ça... 

**Kaicha : **Et toi aussi, tu em laisse sur ma fain! Nah! Et pour Calixta, ça s'en vient?? J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUSSS D'ATTENDRE!!! 

**Vivia : **Un rêve? Nah!!! 

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas commencé et je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS ce que je vais mettre dedans! Et pour ceux qyui crotyaient au couple Grey/Alexandre... Pas trop déçus??


End file.
